Kokoro of Konoha
by Sailor Dove
Summary: What is the power of the weak and the weakness of power? What would the butterfly effects be with an OC with no chakra or ninja inclinations but a coveted special sensing ability? But that's not her only closely guarded secret. Psst, don't tell the hyper blond boy she hates ramen. [Just friendships for kids & OC for now. NO Yaoi/Yuri etc.]
1. Sunshine

* **Updated 10/3/13 - Reversed chapter 1 & 2. **And edited a few little dialog, thoughts and typos that were driving me crazy.

**Kokoro of Konoha  
><strong>Chapter One – Sunshine

If anyone happened to be on Training Area 5 at 4:42am this particular morning, they may have been able to spot a flashlight shining through the shadows of the forest, which was helping a blue-eyed, orange-clad boy find abandoned kunai; left behind by ninjas too tired or lazy to pick up after practicing. _Yeah, so they're a little used with nicks and scuffs, but they're still good enough to train with. Other ninjas' trash is my treasure. _Naruto smirked as his flashlight flickered off of half a dozen shuriken stuck into one of the trees. _Cool! Not a bad find! _He proceeded to pull them out and plop them into his collecting bag hanging around his shoulder & neck.

Technically civilians, (let alone schoolboys who weren't even in the Ninja Academy), weren't supposed to be in any of the training areas. But, most ninjas never came to these areas before sunrise. The little 6 year old blond knew quite well how to be quiet and sneaky; it was another of his "Ninja Games." _Codename: Collect practice gear & don't get caught._ He'd had a few close calls, but somehow he'd always been able to hide and slip away undetected before being noticed. _Practice makes perfect._

The sky was gradually turning from blue/grey to rosy orange. He liked orange. It was a good bright color. He smiled at the sky, No one can ignore orange. He'd have to leave soon. He turned off his flashlight and put it into his bag with the kunai & shuriken. _Time to go._

There was a loud rustle and thump. Naruto stiffened. He looked around frantically seeing nothing. The noise continued to get louder and louder. Naruto then deduced the thumping was coming from above in the tree limbs and about to go over his head. He looked up in time to see a masked ninja with white hair make another leap over his head from one tree branch to the tree branch behind him. _That's soooo cool! _Following the figure, he saw a scruffy child asleep on his back. Squinting his eyes, he realized, _Wait that kid's… bleeding?_

Naruto ran after them; ducking and weaving though the trees barely keeping them in sight. Whenever he lost them, he listened to the sounds of the thumping and followed them. The forest broke into a clearing with a path to the village roads. The ninja landed softly, barely stopping his momentum, and continued towards the hospital.

Naruto ducked behind a corner of a building, to catch his breath, after he saw where the ninja was headed. He hated the hospital. But, I guess if the kid's really hurt there's no choice. He took after them again with determination and curiosity burning in his blue eyes. He couldn't ever remember seeing ninjas coming back from a mission with kids. Genin yes, a kid dressed in rags that was wounded, never. As Naruto maneuvered through the alleyways towards the hospital, his mind buzzed with questions. _Who is she? How'd she get hurt? If the kid's not from around here ... maybe they could be friends?_ Naruto shook his head bitterly. _As if that could ever happen, the grown-ups will just take her away like all the others._

He arrived just in time to see the Ninja run through the Hospital front door, calling for help. As the nurses and doctors surrounded the ninja, Naruto was able to slip in and hide behind one of the large arm chairs in the lobby as the masked ninja began to explain to the head nurse, "She has 3 wounds, all on the left side, shoulder, arm and leg. Gave her a couple of blood pills to counteract the blood loss, but she may have blood poisoning." The emergency staff lifted her from Kakashi's back and gingerly put her on the rolling stretcher that was brought out for the child. "She's been injured at least a day, maybe more. Oh, be careful with this one, she's a sensor type with a rather long range. Can't handle large crowds and is afraid of hospitals." One sympathetic nurse clucked her tongue while shaking her head as she took notes on a clipboard. After finishing a couple of scribbles the nurse gave the girl a glance, "She's pale, but she should pull through. I've seen worse and they've survived. When she stabilizes we can put her in the old east wing on the far side. Anything else?"

Kakashi stretched as he watched the emergency crew wheel her away, barking the girl's stats and condition to others. "Yes, I'm guessing she fell into an old ninja trap left over after the war. I have to make my report to the Hokage." The desk nurse nodded, "You can let Hokage-sama know you were able to bring her in time. The doctors will probably want to monitor her for a while for possible blood poisoning." Then she finished noting his information down and asked one last question, "What's the child's name?"

He tilted his head as he spotted a familiar looking orange cloth peeking out from behind one of the arm chairs in the lobby. He turned back to her as he shrugged, "Good question." The nurse rolled her eyes and sighed at the impending paperwork for the nameless girl. Then rushed off to catch another nurse's attention to cover the nurse's station while she relayed the information to the emergency room.

Kakashi walked towards the door; pausing to place the girl's walking staff near the corner by the front door. Speaking quietly so only his orange shadow from the forest could hear him, "She seems to be quite fond of this walking staff. I'll just leave it here so someone can give it back to her." Naruto blanched. _Dang it! He saw me!_ Then he blushed as he realized. _But, why didn't he tell on me?_ Kakashi shrugged, "Who knows." Naruto blanched again as he watched the masked ninja take off for the Hokage tower.

Kakashi smirked under his mask. _That should make the Hokage happy. Have to give Uzumaki credit to follow all that way from Training Area 5 to the hospital, should be worth some sort of reward for keeping up._ Playing with his head was just a perk for masked ninja. _But, can't let him think a Jonin wouldn't notice being followed by a gaki, now could I?_

He didn't have a prejudice against the boy and was placed as Uzumaki's guard often enough while he was back in the ANBU to see that the kid wasn't a demon. He was well aware of the abuse and the numerous attempted assassinations the boy suffered. Interestingly, he'd been the agent to prevent most of the latter. Obito had been marginalized within his own clan because of his beliefs and last gift to him. To be ostracized by the whole village for some unknown reason… If the blond boy was the demon, he would've snapped long ago.

Besides, there wasn't much chance with how shaky his legs were at the moment and all the soldier pills he'd taken that he'd be awake when she needed someone. _Well, at the very least, she won't wake up alone._ With that last thought, he walked into the Hokage's office to deliver his report.

Back at the hospital, Naruto had snatched the walking staff and managed to sneak down to the old East Wing unnoticed. A few key lights were on, such as the hallway and the nurse station area. Random window blinds were open to let in some light as well. He was quite familiar with the old East Wing, since this was where he always woke up after the more serious "accidents." _Kinda fun walking around with a staff; very Hokage-like._

Not knowing which room she'd be put in, Naruto ambled to the waiting room by the nurses' station. He liked that one best because it was the only window with a view of the Hokage Monument.

Then his stomach grumbled that he hadn't had breakfast. So he went back out to the kitchen area. Looked in the fridge and picked out some apple sauces, ice creams, a wrapped-up sandwich and a few orange juices, putting each into his bag and went back to his favorite window. If he didn't hate the hospital so much, he'd probably hang out here more often.

Leaving the waiting room light off and the door slightly ajar, the starry blue-eyed boy sat down to eat at the window. It's not ramen, but it's okay. Ninjas have to rough it when they're on missions anyways. Gazing out at his favorite heroes; daydreaming of the adventures he'd have of when he was the Hokage. After finishing his makeshift meal, he did what came naturally to any young hyper boy left alone with a staff and ninja daydreams. Reenacting how he'd save the village from countless bad guys. Let's just say that it must've been providence that kept any lamps and other breakable items out of that room for such a day as this.

About 4 or 5 hours later a bored Naruto finally walked back into the kitchen area, on a mission dubbed, _Codename: Leave no trace behind_ in which the super sneaky ninja threw away the wrappings and cartons from his breakfast. Having barely completed said mission, the blond heard voices and wheels coming down the hallway. He slipped under the sink and waited, catching the beginning of the Nurses' discussion.

"Hana-senpai, how'd she reject chakra like that? It almost left the doctor with 1st degree chakra burns! Shouldn't civilians have some to work with, even if they can't use it?"

"Kami only knows, but, not to have any… that shouldn't even be possible and still be alive..."

"His first aid was probably the best I've seen in a while though. Don't think she'd have made the journey or through the non-chakra treatment without it."

"You do know he's from the 3rd War, right, Rika-chan?"

"Wow, well the veterans always did first aid better than the newer recruits nowadays. Mmm, wonder if he's single."

"Yeah he is, just spends his time with his nose in one of those perverted books or out on the Memorial Grounds."

"For real?", poor Rika-chan sighed as they wheeled the unconscious young girl into the room at the end of the hall. "Why are all the cute guys always so odd?"

He stayed right where he was; waiting under the sink while they did their nurse things, making the bed, moving her to the bed, etc. _What's "Reject" mean, that mean she can throw fire? Not having Chakra sounds cool. Well for a girl anyway. What's "chakra"? Gotta ask the old man. Will Old Man let her stay or will she get lost like the other kids at the orphanage?_ He widened his eyes when he realized that he'd left her walking staff in the waiting room.

He snuck a peek down the hall and heard that they were still in the room doing Nurse Stuff. The super sneaky forgetful ninja dashed back to the waiting room to find the staff where he'd left it. He grabbed the staff before hiding behind the door.

"I'll get the water, Hana-sempai."

"Oh, get me another IV bag, too. This one's out already. That's 6 bags so far. Kami! How dehydrated was she?"

Finally after another 10-15 minutes that felt like an eternity, the nurses left, talking about boys, make-up and something about "the plague of the hot springs."

Waiting until he couldn't hear their voices or footsteps anymore, Naruto made his way to the orphan girl's room. Tilting his head to read the door number, he noticed it was the same room they always used for him; Room #1227. As he walked in, he finally could get a good look at the girl he waited forever to meet. His eyes gazed at a plain-looking, brown-haired, skinny, pale-faced girl, sleeping. They had dressed her in the typical hospital gown, white with pale blue trim. Her arms lay atop the blanket that covered her, with her left arm bandaged in a sling and an IV in her right hand. _Why are doctors' always sticking needles into you?_ He unconsciously rubbed the back of his right hand against the side of his leg.

He'd never really seen anyone asleep before, He wasn't allowed to sleep in the same room with the other kids when he was back at the orphanage. At first he was rather curious, then felt funny looking at her without her knowing. Embarrassed, he rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand. _Now what do I do?_ So he went over to look out the window instead. Outside was just dirt, no trees or lawn; just measly patches of weeds scattered about. Scrunching his nose up in annoyance. He hated the view from this window.

Something about her suddenly put Naruto on edge; an overwhelming urgent feeling to escape, to get away from her. The future Hokage wasn't afraid of a helpless girl. was he? _That was weird. Like it wasn't really me, but somebody else inside me... really, really scared of her?_ The fleeting feeling left as quickly as it came. Puzzled but not one to dwell on confusing things, _Whatever!_ Naruto's left hand tightened its grasp of her staff to remind himself he had a mission. _ I'm not gonna run away from her like all the others do to me. No matter how weird she is!_

The blue-eyed youth, lost in his musings, was oblivious of how the morning sun's warm rays were anointing his blond hair; creating a soft heavenly glow. Naruto turned back towards the girl, only to find her puzzled brown eyes watching him with a slight smile on her lips. Startled, the brave future Hokage flinched his head backward against the window, only to be propelled forward again for his goggles to collide with the staff being held in his left hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Special thanks to my Beta Readers: my mom; our family's Spelling & Grammar Queen. And my fellow Hinata fan, Yume Kioko: u/2497446/YumeKioko.

**Trivia Question**: What is the connection between Hinata and Room #1227  
>Check chapter 3 for Trivia answer.<p> 


	2. Unexpected Detour

**Kokoro of Konoha  
><span>**Chapter Two – Unexpected Detour

The legendary Kakashi Hatake was on his way home from yet another uneventful A- delivery mission which he, of course, completed successfully. Uneventful was good for his health, but boring nonetheless. _Oh, well._ He'll be home in a day or two at this easy pace. If an urgent message came, he could easily make it back in 6-10 hours.

The forest was fairly quiet, (apart from the random wildlife)_. _With no other _"people"_ signs &/or chakras on his radar leaping through the trees was rather calm and getting dull. _Perhaps, it might be a good chance to catch up on some reading?"_

Just as he was reaching in his vest pocket for the infamous orange book, the crook of his arm was grabbed rather forcefully from his blind side and his whole body was lurched sideways through a little entrance into what appears to be a cave within an old hollow tree trunk.

After sliding down in a most un-ninja-like manner, they finally landed. The infamous Copy Cat ninja instinctively drew his kunai and turned around into a defensive stance against his attacker. Only to be shocked to find a young girl around 8 or 10 years old; lying prone and wounded on the tree's cave floor wheezing and gasping in pain. Warning in a hoarse whisper, "Mean Ninjas coming…Hurt you... Need help… please sir_."_

Even if he was mildly distracted he should have felt this person's chakra, let alone noticed this little hole. _Mmm, How did I miss this and… why can't I sense her? Civilian, perhaps? But then how did she pull me- Wait, is she really alone?_

Kakashi gave a quick scan around while putting the kunai away and getting out his first aid kit. It appeared to be a primitive makeshift home for this child. Raising his eyebrow in surprise at the entrance's deceptively small-looking appearance was revealed from within to be a play of light and knots of branches and tree roots. He smirked beneath his mask. _She certainly found the perfect hideaway._ The mangled maze of branches, limbs and roots seemed to jumble together, serving as a stairway/ramp to the lower level where they had slid downwards into the hollowed out tree cave.

As her painful spasms subsided and her breathing normalized, she watched him survey her "Sanctuary." _Never thought it'd be this big inside, eh? Never judge a book by its cover, Mr. 'Poufy Hair' Ninja man! _She gingerly sat up, leaning her right side against the wall.

As the masked ninja turned his attention back to the girl, he was startled to see Rin's gentle kind eyes and Obito's stubborn smile looking back at him. Shaking the ghostly images away, he took command of the situation, "Hold out your hand and swallow these, they'll help with the blood loss." She hesitantly took them with her right hand, eyeing the pills warily. "Umm, do you have anything that I can drink with these?"

Not really one to be questioned, Kakashi was about to tell her to just swallow them when he realized the hoarseness in her voice was probably because she hadn't had any water in the last 12 to 24 hours. He reached into his vest and pulled out a flask, kneeling down to hand it to her, "Here, drink." As she tried to raise her left arm to reach for the flask, she winced, hissing from the sudden pain. He waited for her pain to wane and suggested calmly, "Put the pills in your mouth first, then drink." She nodded and did as he suggested. He pulled the plug off and placed the flask in her right hand. She took a drink and coughed, "Erg.. the water- whoa… tasted… err…odd."

Pretending that he didn't forget that it was sake instead of water, he sagely replied, "It'll help with the pain." She smiled and chuckled, "Oh really?", she hands him back the flask, "I guess it works really fast."

He liked this kid. _Okay, she's young, not stupid._ He replaced the plug and put the flask away in his vest pocket. _Heh, Obito would be rolling around laughing and Rin be giving me one of her medical lecture on the proper use of alcohol. _He looked at the girl's grinning face and smiled back beneath his mask and shrugged in surrender.

Picking up the first aid kit again, he moved behind her to start on the nastiest looking gash on the back of her left shoulder. _By how emaciated she looks, she probably hasn't eaten any meat in Kami knows how long. What has she been living on? Heh, and that was __definitely__ the worst fire pit I've ever seen. Even Obito's was mildly better. _He smirked,_ Well, almost. If she didn't die from her wounds, she would from either malnutrition or accidentally burning herself._

Thankfully, he didn't ask how she ended up with such odd wounds to her left shoulder, arm and leg. There was no way she'd admit to anyone, let alone a guy that she fell into that old stupid rusted Ninja trap, _(probably left after a war)_, on her way back from having "a call from Nature" in the middle of the night when she was half asleep.

She tried to keep still, but she couldn't help flinching more than a few times. He wasn't rough and he tried to be gentle. But the shoulder wound was the deepest and tenderest. Her arm and leg seemed to be going numb. That "water" seemed to be dulling the pain as well.

She still didn't like living alone, especially like this. In spite of the current situation and the stupid bugs, living in the woods had its advantages. Few people came and those who did were in too big a hurry to travel to where they were going. Being able to "hear" them far in advance while they were just faint whispers enabled her to avoid the "complications", thus, making her life more bearable and a whole lot safer. Well, except for the stupid Ninja trap.

She rarely asked for help for a reason. It usually ended up badly afterwards. But there was something different about "Poufy Hair"… his heart's voice was so wonderfully different from most ninjas. And well, she'd rarely heard a shinobi's heart song that was so addicting to listen to. Strong, but not overbearing, shifting rhythms of a haunting melancholy melody mixed with what she dubbed that "lonely orphan tone". The little ripple of amused harmony at the "water" joke was a treat. His current mellow tones while he was concentrating were calming instead of the normally grating panicked states.

The shoulder was finally bandaged and now "Poufy Hair" was working on cleaning and stitching the longest gash along her forearm. In an effort to keep awake and, more importantly, distract herself from that needle, she looked to her Good Samaritan's unique features. _How does his hair stay up like that?_ It was tempting to touch his hair, but she didn't think "Mr. Hip & Cool" would approve of her curiosity. So her eyes wandered downward to his lopsided metal headband thing with the symbol of a leaf over his eye. She frowned warily,_ Has there ever been ninjas with leaf symbols chasing after me? Wait, is that an eye in the leaf? _She shuddered.

He smiled under his mask. _Ah, there's that 'What happened to your eye?' look_. _By the looks of her, a late night stroll ended up with a meeting with an old ninja trap. And by how embarrassed she was, it was probably to a natural outhouse. _He wasn't a med-nin, but even he knew, those rusty marks on her wounds weren't good. _She's probably been injured for at least a day, maybe more. No doubt she has some serious blood poisoning by now. She's too pale._

He had no illusions, there was a reason she was hiding. Kami only knew what that reason was. The fact this civilian child still remained free, let alone alive, impressed him.But, his curiosity would have to take second place to her survival. "Would you like to come with me to Konoha? You could decide if you'd like to stay after you're healed."

It'd been quite a while or was it years now, since anyone treated her like a normal girl. _He's a ninja, he could force me to go but… he's not. He's… asking me? It isn't a ploy? _She snapped her head towards the entrance. _Dang, they're here! _She "shhed" him, showed him 4 fingers and pointed towards the cave entrance with her good hand, then gave him the universal hand sign meaning "wait".

He nodded his understanding and waited. Finally sensing the chakras of the "Mean Ninjas" she warned him about, he suppressed his chakra as the two of them silently waited. The "Mean Ninjas" arrived, bickering in quiet whispers right outside her little tree cave. Kakashi finished putting the ointment on the minor scratches and began wrapping her arm. _Their chakras are quite malevolent and their conversation... 'Mean Ninjas' was an understatement. It's obvious she's probably had some nasty experiences with Ninjas. Odd girl, doesn't seem to hate me or ninjas in general._

There were things Ninjas had to do, like kill. But, the Hayates prided themselves on never enjoying killing. Business was business. Ninjas knew what was at stake. Whenever possible, innocent civilians were to be respected and protected, not bullied. Those who preyed upon the weak were weaker than their victims.

Kakashi could've handled them, if he needed to. He wasn't in the Bingo Book for nothing. But, he was too jaded & lazy to prove he could beat them. She probably just saved him a lot of time and trouble. It seems fate gave him an easy out and the opportunity to return the favor for a little lost orphan with an interesting sensing ability_. If she could sense people that far away, that accurately, what other talents does she have? Gai wouldn't like that 'hunted look' on her. Heh, wonder how'd she react to meeting him and hearing him go off on one of his 'Springtime of Youth' tirades?_

She remained in silent thought over his offer and probably was just trying to stay conscious too. Pretty amazing she hasn't passed out already. _Kind of cute how she keeps trying to stay awake. Like a toddler who won't take her nap. _A little bit after he finished bandaging up her left leg, the "Mean Ninjas" continued on their fruitless search, their bickering fading into the distance.

_Pity, concern, puzzlement, and… he's impressed… at me? Okay, he's probably figured out I'm an orphan. Not that an injured kid, dressed in rags is a dead giveaway or something. Poufy Hair's truly trying to let me decide to come along of my own free will. No tricks? Wait, he suspects something so maybe… No, he really has no clue of what they want from me. He's not like them. Maybe this "Kohoru" place doesn't know about me? Why would a ninja be impressed with an injured orphan dying in the woods? Aww dang, he's laughing at me, probably figured out what happened._

Kakashi took some inspiration from Gai's showmanship, (but would die before admitting so)_. _And broke the silence by rephrasing his question in his unique "hip and cool", playful way_, _"So, little 'damsel in distress', may I offer you my services as a professional ninja to escort you to a pleasant little village called Konoha for your medical care? As it so happens, that town is my home and since I'm already headed in that direction, you can hire one of the best ninjas in the Fire Country for only a song."

Unlike those "other" ninjas, "Poufy Hair" seemed to lack their greed or bloodlust. Plus, how could she resist a ninja with a good sense of humor. _Maybe this time, somehow with him, God would make things work out better?_

Smiling like the playful child she was, she became businesslike by nodding thoughtfully, "Mmm, one of the best, eh? If you're willing, you may escort me on a tour of this charming Konohu village of yours and introduce me to your friends. I'll raise your fee to three songs as well."

He raises his eyebrow,"Well, that sounds quite generous of m'lady." She pretended to dust off her tattered skirt, waved her right hand magnanimously and regally replied, "It's the least I could do my good sir, since, as I have been informed, you are one of the best ninjas around. And good help is so hard to find these days."

She lowered her eyes and her hands clenched her dress as her voice grew shakier, "um...on the medical part, maybe we could just go to some remote doctor, herbalist or something?" She began to nervously pull at her straggly brown hair. Taking a deep breath, she continued in a subdued voice, "I, err… kinda have trouble with crowds and well, hospitals... they're kinda,.. more worse. " After a pause, she looked up to him with a feigned smile, adding hopefully, "If we can avoid the hospital, I'll raise your fee up to five songs. Like a bonus!" Then, as if on cue, she promptly passed out. He caught her before her head hit the ground.

_Interesting kid. She survives in the woods, yet is afraid of hospitals? Heh, she's like a stubborn sick little puppy that doesn't want to go to the vet! Oh well, maybe I'll add her request to the report and leave the rest up to the Hokage to decide. _ He tilted his head to one side as he smiled. _Though, the Hokage might agree that five songs may be hard to turn down. Mmm, I'll need some pills to keep me going to get her to help in time_. He fished the soldier pills out of his pack and swallowed a couple of them. He lifted her up and noticed her right hand wouldn't let go of a walking staff. _When did she- ? Holding onto it for dear life, eh? And it looks darn annoying to carry, too. Oh well, one good deed deserves another._ _Heh, or 5 songs..._ After checking for any other personal effects and finding none, he arranged the little wounded lamb with her staff on his back, and off he went at his top speed towards home.

The green canopy and the forest floor below merely whizzed by as she woke briefly. _It feels like we're flying. Wait, 'we're'? Oh yeah, "Poufy Hair"… He's really worried about…me? Wow, kinda nice to have someone actually care like that. Don't worry, "Poufy Hair" I won't- Wait, that's not a nice nickname for a friend. Gotta think of something,… um nicer. A name that means friend would suit him best. _She smiles weakly as she drifts off again. _He'd probably get teased by other ninjas if I called him 'Poufy Hair', anyway._ She drifted in and out of consciousness during the remainder of the trip as the moonlight peeked through the tree branches while her masked knight carried her off to a new "sanctuary".

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Reversed the order of the 1st & 2nd chapters as of 10/3/13. Seemed to make more sense and will hopefully make the story more engaging at the beginning. Let me know what you think of this set up instead.


	3. Applesauce

Kokoro of Konoha

Chapter Three – Applesauce

The blue-eyed youth, lost in his musings, was oblivious of how the morning sun's warm rays were anointing his blond hair, creating a soft heavenly glow. Naruto turned back towards the girl, only to find her puzzled brown eyes watching him with a slight smile on her lips. As his blue eyes met hers, he flinched his head backward against the window, only to be propelled forward again for his goggles to collide with the staff being held in his left hand.

After some restrained muffled chuckles, she lost control and exploded in laughter. Completely embarrassed, Naruto scowled, rubbing the bump on the back of his head and looking at the floor. _Smooth, real smooth, great way to make a first impression!_

Finally catching her breath, "I'm sorry, it's just tooo… with the sunlight... and then… the window… you were..."Unable to properly explain the irony and sensing his embarrassment, she determined not to start laughing again. She valiantly muffled another chuckle. _Don't lose it! _She shook her head and tried to clear her throat, "Uh, um, I, uh-um, please, where am I and who are you?"

His mood brightened, eagerly ready to move onto another topic, "You're in the hospital in Konoha, the village of the Hidden Leaf. And I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"He noticed her voice was pretty hoarse so he pointed to a plastic glass of water that was sitting on the side table between them,"The nurses got you some water. Um, you want some?" She nodded yes and slowly sat up.

Naruto put her staff against the corner by the window and came to help her Not that he enjoyed pushing the button or anything, it was just that he knew how to work it and all. Finding her left hand bound into a sling, she then switched to her right hand only to get pricked by the IV whenever she attempted to close her hand around the glass. Frustrated by the pain and thirst, she let out an exhausted sigh. _Why do I always get so weak & helpless?_

Naruto may be dense, but he wasn't stupid. In one of his more inspired moments, he asked, "Ah, I'll get you a straw! You want an applesauce or ice cream, too?"She smiled wearily and nodded, "Yeah, thank you. Applesauce, please," and rested back into her pillows as the blond boy ran off to the kitchen.

Her curious brown eyes followed him out of the room and lost sight of him down the hall. She couldn't help but sense his lonely "heart" bubbling with happiness, curiosity and hope. She smiled as she heard his footsteps against the tiled hallway floor get louder as the hyper young blond came running back. _I see, so I'm here for him. Not that the lightshow was a clue or anything, huh, __Joutei__?_

Upon his return, her gentle brown eyes greeted his cheerful blue eyes and toothy grin as his footsteps skidded to a stop and scampered in. The orange-clad lad dumped a straw, spoon and 5 applesauces down on the table, swung it around to rest over her bed. (Luckily it was already high enough to miss her knees.) He stuck a straw in the water and held the glass up and straw still for her to drink from. She nodded and sipped the water.

Then Naruto sat down on the left side of her bed as he wrestled to open one of the applesauces and began to spoon-feed her as he began explaining his version of how he saw her arrive and a rundown on everything the ninja & nurses said about her. Embarrassed yet grateful, she ate and listened to the hyper boy babble on. By the time she finished the 5 cups of applesauce, he had brought her up to date on everything.

Wasn't hard to tell where he had embellished the story a bit, but she found it more entertaining and fun anyway, so she went with it. She was unnerved by so many people knowing her fears. _The reaction to the chakra treatment is alarming. Didn't know that would happen. But, it seemed no one really suspected anything… yet. It's as though the unusual is normal for the people of Konohu. _

She wasn't too keen on all the weapons in his bag, since those were the same types used in the stupid ninja trap. But he was so proud at how many he'd found, she graciously endured his "show & tell." Apparently, he was most excited about the "rare" shuriken.

The girl spied her own staff by the window as the eager blond finished putting said shuriken away safely back in his bag which was now on the floor, being pushed under her bed, _Mmm, Bet he couldn't resist playing with the walking staff. Boys will be boys. Ah, yes, where are my manners?_ She politely bowed her head slightly, "Thank you very much for the food and bringing me back my walking staff. The ninja who helped me is right; it's the only thing I have left of my 'Teacher.' I really appreciate you going though so much trouble returning it back to me."

Naruto blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck, mumbling, **"**It's okay, wasn't a big deal or anything." Unsure what to say or do next, he started gathering the leftover cartons to throw in the trash. Worried, she quickly asked,"Um… Do you have to go?"

His blue eyes snapped up towards her face,"You mean, I can... uh I mean... I was just going to throw these away real quick. I can stay a little longer if… if you want me to?"His heart flooded with relief as she nodded yes. He grinned and grabbed all the cartons and dashed out of the room again towards the kitchen; calling back, "Be right back!"

She closed her eyes as she leaned back against the pillows and softly replied, "'Kay". _He really is like sunshine. It'd make a good nickname for him._ _So warm, feels like he's still in the room. _She started to drift off, waiting for his footsteps. She stretched her right arm and legs to relieve the stiffness a little. _Mmm, he's taking a while. What's he puzzled about?_ Opening her eyes again, she found him watching her partially from behind the room curtains, probably worried she fell asleep. "You are pretty sneaky; I didn't even hear you come back." She grinned, "Oh, I thought of a good nickname for you."

Naruto's eyes seemed to harden to ice as his fist tightened. _She wouldn't, would she? _All he could hear were the snide whispers of "demon brat", "that fox" and other cruel nicknames echoing in his mind. _She's not like them. Right? _ Naruto braced himself for another verbal attack. Sensing his growing apprehension, she quickly continued,"Is 'Sunshine' okay?"

His blue eyes softened in surprise, "Huh?"

She bit her lip. Embarrassed, she answered shyly, "Well, I don't have a name, so I exchange nicknames with people; I try to think of really nice ones for friends."

He just stood there speechless, his stunned blue eyes staring at her, _Did she just say she... We're friends? Wait, how can she not have a name?_ He could barely whisper in a shaky voice, "Why?"She couldn't feel anything but shock from him.

_Dang! What's going on? Does he think Sunshine's girly or something? _ Nervously, she rambled on, "Ah, it's just that you're a lot like sunshine, warm, bright, hyper, er I mean 'full of life'. But if you don't like it, I can try to think of one that sounds cooler for a boy or more ninja-like."

_Orange really is the best color._ The blond smirked, "Yeah, Sunshine's fine," and shook his head while pulling a chair closer to her bed, "But I meant, why don't you have a name?"

Wincing at the chair squeaking on the floor and blushing,"Oh, that." Sighing and feigning a smile, "Well, I'm an orphan. And as long as I can remember, I've kinda always been on my own. If I had a name, I don't remember what it was."Naruto settled into his chair while listening to her. "But that makes me a 'Nobody', see. So, when someone says something like 'Nobody can do that.' or 'Nobody cares.' I can! Cool, huh?"

He nodded his understanding, but he could see through her smile. He made enough of the same kinds of his own. He tried again, "Didn't your teacher give you a name?"

She looked towards the walking staff, her voice softened wistfully, "Well, we did exchange nicknames. But, that was between him & me. And then, yeah…."She shook her head at the bittersweet memories and to end that topic. With a sigh and an irritated glance down at her hand, she lifted her right arm off the blankets."The blanket's kinda itchy and the stupid IV's driving me crazy! Are there some extra pillows around? Why are doctors always putting needles into ya whenever something's wrong?"

Naruto laughed and rolled his eyes in agreement. Glancing around, he noticed the other bed, jumped up, got a thin pillow from it and put it under her right arm, (adjusting it per her request). Her leg, arm and shoulder were beginning to ache more. Mumbling to herself, "Pain medication must be wearing off." A blond head looked up towards the IV pole and noticed 2 bags; the smaller one was nearly empty. "Your small bag's almost empty; the nurses will be coming soon. I better go."Her face paled at being left alone to face the voices.

He patted her shoulder, "It's okay, remember? They put you in here in the old east wing. Nobody comes here," Naruto rubbed his chin with the back of his hand, "well, except maybe me. A nurse or 2 isn't a crowd. It'll be okay."

She gulped and nodded. She didn't know what to say to make him stay. Logic and reason were on his side. She had no clue how far away she could sense &/or if she really was far enough from the other patients. Naruto was eyeing the door warily. _Ah, I see, Sunshine's worried about the nurses finding him. He's not supposed to be here. I won't let him get in trouble for doing a good deed._

She looked into his heavenly blue eyes, inspiring her courage and smirked, "You're right, thanks, Sunshine." Sensing something, she closed her eyes, "Two people are coming closer. I'm not sure how far, but I think they won't see you if you leave now." Opening her eyes, she turned an odd look towards him, "Something's missing…. oh yeah, your bag."

Naruto gave her a toothy grin, "Thanks!"He crawled under the bed to grab his bag. Standing back up, he swung the bag over his neck and shoulder."Don't worry; I'll visit you soon!" She nodded and smiled back as he gently squeezed her right shoulder then sneaked off towards the far side of the hall; hiding in another room to leave when they came in her room.

_Well, guess that's that._ She sighed, closing her eyes while leaning back. Reaching for the bed button she tried to lower it back only for the IV to prick her from within again. _If I'm lucky, they'll take this stupid thing out when they come. _

Unable to drift off to sleep due to the increasing soreness, she lay there musing while listening to the "voices" that were walking down the hall. _ Must be quite a ways yet, no footsteps. Mmm, the one on the left feels like a guy, perhaps an older doctor? The woman is kinda younger than him, annoyed at someone or something and nervous of the doctor. Still no footsteps, they should be quite close now, how odd. Sunshine's not too far, perhaps a few rooms down, don't think that was the kitchen. If I remember, the kitchen was further down. Though, everything feels fuzzy and my distance seems off with Sunshine around. Was that a second heart in him earlier? Felt too dark and cruel to be human…_

**Author's Notes:** Special thanks to my Beta Readers: my mom; our family's Spelling & Grammar Queen. And my fellow Hinata fan, YumeKioko: .net/u/2497446/YumeKioko.

**Trivia Question:** In chapter two, what was the connection between Hinata and Room #1227?

**Answer**: Her birthday is on 12/27.


	4. Red Hat

Kokoro of Konoha

Chapter Four – Red Hat

Unable to drift off to sleep due to the increasing soreness, she lay there musing while listening to the "voices" that were walking down the hall. _ Must be quite a ways yet, no footsteps. Mmm, the one on the left feels like a guy, perhaps an older doctor? Still no footsteps, they should be quite close now, how odd. Sunshine's not too far, perhaps a few rooms down, don't think that was the kitchen. If I remember, the kitchen was further down. Though, everything feels fuzzy and my distance seems off with Sunshine around. Was that a second heart in him earlier? Felt too dark and cruel to be human… _

"Hello." Startled, she snapped her eyes open and turned her head towards the door to see an older gentleman wearing a red & white hat with a red symbol on it and dressed in a white cloak, smiling gently down at her as he and a nurse came into the room. _Yep, distance is waaaay off and what's with the no footsteps! Okay, that's the oddest outfit I've seen a doctor wear. Is he in charge of the hospital or something? _Eyeing his hat, she shyly whispered, "Hi."_The hat is kinda cool though._

Switching her gaze to the nurse, reminded her of the stupid IV. "Um, Nurse-san, could you take this out?", raising her right hand, "It keeps poking me and it hurts."The nurse was checking her chart at the end of the bed, then eyeing the IV."That shouldn't be poking you, Dear, but let me see your hand."Upon inspection of the patient's hand, the nurse's annoyance blew up to a quiet restrained anger which she concealed in a quiet reassuring voice, "Yes dear, I think we can switch you to painkiller pills now, so that shouldn't be a problem."

Trying to control her temper, Nurse-san whisked around the room, mechanically grabbing the needed supplies out of the drawers & cupboard. _When I get my hands on the idiot in ER who used an adult needle in this child's hand, instead of the smaller ones for children…_ Washing & drying her hands, she put on a fresh pair of disposable gloves and proceeded to remove the needle. Restraining her emotions, she informed the girl. "I'll need to get you something to eat so you're not taking the pills on an empty stomach. Would you like soup or a salad?"

"Salad, please, ma'am."Determined not to look at the needle, she glanced over at the older man in the red & white hat. He had picked up and moved a chair closer to the left side of her bed, conveniently placing the chair near her legs so she could talk straight to him. "Um, Sir, are you a doctor or something?"He smiled and nodded, "Something like that. My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi. You could say I help administrate things for a lot of different people."

The girl perked up and nodded, "It is written, 'And whosoever of you will be the chiefest, shall be servant of all.'"

_What a perceptive and intriguing girl. _Sarutobi raised his eyebrows, "That is quite an interesting and unique quote. Can't say I've heard of that one before. May I ask what your name is?"

The girl looked him straight in his eyes with a little wariness, "I'm an orphan and I don't have a name, but-", she tilted her head as she paused. _Nurse-san was shocked by his modest introduction, yet he motioned her not to say anything. Ah! He's their leader… with a humble heart? Also kind, just and weary. In spite of being betrayed, he glows with such a strong sense of duty and hope._ Her brown eyes softened, before adding, "If you wish we could exchange nicknames."

_Sounds like a fun game. At least this gets me away from the paperwork for a little while longer._ The Sandaime nodded and stroked his goatee thoughtfully, "I see, what kind of nickname would you prefer?"

She was pleasantly surprised, "I don't know, no one has ever asked me that before. Thank you**." **She opened and closed her bandaged right hand, relieved to be pain free. "It may take me a while to think of one for you too, since we just met."

Nurse-san interjected while packing the IV up for future use, "Forgive me for interrupting, dear. But, I'll go put in a request for your lunch; it should be here in about 30 to 45 minutes or so. If they don't bring the medicine with your lunch, just push the 'Nurse Call' button, okay?"

The little patient replied,"Okay and thank you Nurse-san, it feels a lot better now!" Nurse-san smiled back and bowed to the Hokage before leaving with the incriminating needle & supplies to go have a "little talk" with the Supply &/or ER department.

Sarutobi had remained in his thoughtful grandfatherly pose while waiting for the nurse to finish and be out of earshot. If what he suspected was true, they would both want some privacy to discuss why he really came. Kakashi's report had been enlightening, more than the Jonin realized. He had heard reports from Jiraiya of a child with a rare sensing ability, and the odds were high that fate had brought the child to Konoha. Now, the trouble was earning her trust and keeping her out of Danzo's hands.

Too many children were disappearing from the orphanage. Had it not been for Naruto's inside information on the situation, he would have remained clueless. Several of those assassination attempts were just veiled disguises to kidnap the boy. He wouldn't let that happen to this girl either. Once people got wind of this child's gift, it was going to be hard keeping her safe, let alone free to choose her own path. Tempting as her gift was, he was no fool. She would see through any attempts to use or force her to do things against her will.

It struck him as unusual for a young girl living alone in the woods to be so polite, well spoken and educated. Her medical report was alarming as well. The lack of chakra and the severe emancipation & dehydration, not to mention the rust in her wounds should have put her in a coma at the least, even with Kakashi's first aid. The notation of her body actually rejecting the chakra treatment was both confusing and intriguing. All that mystery wrapped up in a simple little girl sneaking peeks at him while they were "thinking."

As they both were figuring out nicknames for each other, she sensed a variety of emotions from "Red Hat"; a thoughtful concern, wariness, curiosity, and a patience she'd rarely seen in the few leaders she'd had been forced to "meet". _He knows or suspects something, yet has no lust for power. It seems he's also waiting for Nurse-san to be out of earshot, to speak in private. _ She waited until she sensed Nurse-san was out of range, doubled checked that Sunshine had left safely undetected and no one else was within earshot. With clear eyes, she looked into his and spoke first, "Sir, Nurse-san is out of range and no one else is within earshot. What did you wish to talk about?"

He smiled to himself. _This child is quite perceptive. _ _If one wishes to earn trust, it's best to lay your cards out on the table first._ The Hokage leaned forward confidentially, resting his elbows on his knees and interlacing his fingers together. "Thank you for your patience, young lady. If reports that I have received are true of who I suspect you are, discretion is important to your safety."

_Wow, didn't think I'd ever hear a leader actually say something like that without an ulterior motive or as a threat! _Impressed, she smirked as she tilted her head,"It is written, 'Discretion will protect you, and understanding will guard you.' You are the first honest man worthy of being leader I've met in my life. What did you want to ask me?"

The Sandaime graciously nodded at her compliment and continued, "Before I ask you questions, I think it best for me to explain the current situation here in Konoha to you first."

He then explained the disappearances from the orphanage, a little about Naruto & how it was he that had given the Hokage information on the situation. Sarutobi added his own suspicions and that their current investigation was underway. She listened intently, only asking a few questions here or there for minor clarification. She also admitted that Naruto had been the one to return her staff, thus confirming Kakashi's report.

Eager to encourage any friends that fate may bring to his favorite orange prankster, the Hokage also explained Naruto's plight amidst the villagers, carefully omitting the cause. She sensed his hesitation, but chose to respect it. Being forced to "listen in" to other people's hearts without a way to stop it, she had made a promise which she eagerly kept. _Always try to respect people's privacy whenever and however possible._

Before he could continue, she raised her right hand to stop and informed him, "Sir, someone's coming, it's probably lunch. Would you be kind enough to tell me a little about yourself and your interests? It might help me think of a nickname for you."

By the time an aide came in with the young patient's lunch and to take her stats, the two were talking like old friends about the symbol on the Hokage's hat which had led to a rather philosophical discussion about the "Will of Fire" and "Absolute Truth."

The aide was only too happy to escape after the nurse finally came to give the patient her painkiller medicine. The two gave each other knowing looks and whispers about their Hokage's habit of chatting with young girls when he ought to be attending to his duties.

After they were alone and out of earshot again, she shook her head and asked, "I don't understand. Why is it so bad for us to talk?"Hiruzen suddenly had a coughing fit. _Why is he embarrassed? _ She shrugged as she gave him his hat back, **"**Professor does suit you, is it okay if I call you that, too?"

The Sandaime nodded. "Yes, that's fine." Putting his hat on again he continued with a grin, "With those painkillers, you're probably going to get sleepy soon and I'll have to stop playing hooky and return to my paperwork."The child nodded and braced herself for his questions.

Noticing her sudden stiffness, he gently reassured her. "It's okay, you don't have to answer anything if you don't want to." She relaxed a little and smiled shyly, "Thanks."

He leaned in and rested his elbows on his knees again,"How about we start with the nickname?" She nodded. "Do you like 'Kokoro'?"

She scowled while tilting her eyes to her bandaged left arm and asked,"That's what they… er … What does it mean?"

The Hokage answered, "It means 'Heart'." Understanding dawned on her face as she looked at him. "Is that what they call me?" He nodded yes, and then let her continue. "I never knew what it meant; I thought it was some stupid codeword of some plan to trap me or something. It is kinda pretty when you know what it means. But, if you call me that, they'll come and hurt people til they get me."

Remembering _"the Deal" _Hiruzen answered in a whimsical tone, "Kakashi, the ninja who brought you here reported that you made a very generous offer. 5 songs, wasn't it?"

Thinking he didn't believe she'd keep her word, she replied a little defensively, "Yes, I did. We were joking around, but I was also serious. I'm a minstrel. I'm not a professional. But I did earn good ryou when I sang in the taverns, inns and places like that. I'm not the best. But, the managers would always hire me when they found out I was in town. So, I can keep my word. Technically it was only 5 songs if there wasn't a hospital involved. But, since I got to meet Sunshine and you're nice. I'll honor the 5 songs, but Sunshine gets to hear them too. But, I gotta give "Poufy Hair" er. I mean the ninja who saved me his nickname first. And that wasn't it. I've got a nicer one for him." Flustered and ashamed of her slip of the tongue, "Please don't tell him that one or Sunshine either. I don't want him to get teased by the other ninjas."

Sarutobi laughed, quite amused yet still curious,"So, if Kakashi was "Poufy Hair", what was I?"She sighed, bowed her head and confessed softly, "Red Hat."He chuckled while ruffling her hair, "Don't worry, I'm good at keeping secrets." She looked back up into his eyes and smiled, "Thanks, Professor."

"Um, why did you ask about the songs?"

"Ah yes, perhaps we could negotiate a similar deal?"

Hesitantly she asked, "Like what? I don't think I can do 100 songs, or tell you other people's things that'd be-"

"No, no, don't worry, Kokoro, I wouldn't ask you to do anything like that. It just, well I'm concerned for Naruto…"

"Sunshine?"

_That nickname does suit him. '_"Yes, remember how I've explained how he lives alone. Also, I'd be very hesitant to place you in the orphanage, especially considering your special condition, let alone the 'problem' we're having."

Relieved and intrigued, she listened as he explained his plan for them to live together and protect each other if they both agreed, of course. And he was nearly finished explaining how they could go to the Ninja Academy as well.

_I have to tell him. _Kokoro shook her head and sighed,"I appreciate that, Professor, and I wouldn't mind living with Sunshine, if he was okay with it. But, I can't and don't want to be a Ninja. I can't kill people. It.. errr… 'hurts'. That's why I couldn't hunt. Also, ninjas have to serve their country and do things I can't. I've made a promise to Joutei, I can't pledge my allegiance to any other country. I've never told anyone about any of this but you."

The Sandaime's head reeled but he calmly answered, "I see, of course. Let me think for a moment." She nodded her understanding that he was only trying to help. Sarutobi sat up straighter in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, wishing that he could smoke his pipe to help him think better. _Kami! She's not able to just "hear." She's actually feels other people's emotions to that depth? No wonder the bounty on her is so high. But, she needs training to defend herself, even if all she learns is Taijutsu! Wait, who's this Joutei? _"Kokoro, who's Joutei?"

Her eyes lit up in spite of her drowsiness due to the drugs. "He's my God, and my savior. He is why I'm alive today."The Hokage was skeptical; he rarely dealt with a religion that wasn't a cult. But the girl wasn't psychotic either._Okay, I haven't heard of this one; must tread carefully. Don't want to scare her away._ "How… I mean…. what-"

Kokoro sighed and looked towards her staff, "It's okay, Professor, I don't think I've ever met anyone that knows about Him, let alone knows Him like I do. When most people hear Fukuin, (like the verses I quoted before), they usually get angry, defensive and/or they forget Him and… me too." She closed her eyes with a regretful sigh.

Remembering Sunshine's heavenly introduction, she smiled gently as her eyes returned to the window, "Joutei's not about Power or bargaining to get what you want. He's good, both just & merciful and loves people. He's not a tyrant and He doesn't require blood sacrifices or those stupid things. All He asks is that you put your faith or trust in his son, Kirisuto."

Contemplating, she continued in a softer voice as she turned back to him, "Actually, you're one of the few people that didn't object or react violently to His Seisho. You actually appreciated the truth in them. Maybe, you love truth more than knowledge or power?" Her voice became wistful, "I've never been to his Kingdom, but someday I'll get to go home to Tengoku. I can't go there on my own; he has to take me there when I die."

Seeing his doubtful confusion, "Sounds weird, I know. But, don't worry; I'm not gonna commit suicide or anything stupid like that. Besides, we both know I should probably be dead by now. He's about loving others and protecting life."

A thought came to her, "In a way, I've kinda become like a messenger for Him or something. Maybe that's why I'm still alive." She paused, as it was getting harder to focus; she took a deep breath and continued, "Joutei brought me here for a reason. Whether that's to help Sunshine, you or help other people, I don't know. But I won't abandon you, Sunshine or Wynn. You're my friends. I'll do what I can to help, but I can't break my promises to Kirisuto."

Embarrassed after realizing she kinda went on a rant, "As you can tell, I could go on for hours about Him and all. But you have stuff you need to do and figure out."

She yawned, "And I'm barely staying awake now. Sunshine said he'd come back to visit me. Can you make it so he can come whenever he wants without people causing him trouble? Oh, and please don't tell Wynn his nickname until I can. It means 'friend'. I hope he likes it."

The Hokage smiled softly as he watched his sleepy little friend try to stay awake to give him the different points as she thought of them. As she mentioned each new thought, her voice got softer and more slurred. _Kakashi was right; she's like a little toddler who doesn't want to go to sleep. The head bobbing up and down is cute, too. I forgot children could talk so much when they were this tired._ "I'm sure Kakashi will. Thank you, Kokoro, for trusting me. You can relax now and take a nap. I'll take care of Naruto and everything else."

He chuckled softly as he reached over to push her bed's control button to lower the head of the bed for her when she mumbled something about, "the bed's purple button was poking her hand and that red hats were neat for gathering applesauce in. Sunshine! The spoon fell down between the shuriken and the straws." Her voice trailed off into unintelligible whispered snippets from there. What they were, only Joutei-sama could decipher.

Nobody saw as the Hokage tucked the little patient in and placed a tracking jutsu on her door which glowed soft blue, then green, encircled the walls of the whole room in different patterns and softly faded out in a red haze. Just, to notify him when "visitors" including Naruto came or if anyone tried to take Kokoro out of her room._ Mmm, Kingdom of Tengoku, eh? Now, that's an interesting idea. Naruto isn't the first one in Konoha to come up with crazy ideas. This idea so insane, it might actually work. Now to get my pipe and figure out the logistics._

Only a few of his oldest staff members noticed that the Sandaime's smile seemed a little more mischievous. Or spot a little more spring in his step when he returned to his office and dismissed his clone. Konoha was about to fall prey to probably the greatest political prank in its history. Maybe even the Shinobi world. And with "The Professor" as the mastermind, there weren't going to be any loopholes left for anyone to undo it. Once he finished his pipe and the other details, the Hokage sent for one of his aides to put his plan into action.

**Author's Notes:** Special thanks to my Beta Readers: my mom; our family's Spelling & Grammar Queen. And my fellow Hinata fan, YumeKioko: .net/u/2497446/YumeKioko.

Definition: Chiefest

First or foremost; chief; principal.

The chiefest among ten thousand.


	5. Wynn's Mission

**Kokoro of Konoha  
><strong>Chapter Five – Wynn's Mission

It'd been a month or so since he brought back that little girl though he had yet to go and actually visit her. He did a verily good job of fooling himself that he was allowing the two orphans more time to become closer friends. Other days, he managed to convince himself that he would go see the girl after the next mission. In reality, the legendary Copy Nin was hiding behind excuses to avoid a child who just happened to have Rin's eyes and Obito's smile. Oddly, the nightmares had gradually lessened into more pleasant memories of the past.

But that could've been due to the fact of not drinking sake as much anymore. It wasn't as if that minor slipup with her had made him do so. No, it was that his flask just so happened to run out of sake so it was just easier to refill it with water. But every time he went out to have a drink, all he could see was her little teasing face smirking in mock belief, seeing right through his mask and his lies. What did she see? What would she say? He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

What was a grown ninja supposed to talk about with a kid anyway? Missions were usually classified and she was obviously too underage to appreciate Jiraiya's writing. He wasn't really well-versed in songs or whatever it was that little girls were interested in. As Kakashi arrived in a poof of leaves to be briefed, he realized he'd never actually seen the Hokage so tense before. Not even when he had kept the Sandaime waiting for 3 hours several years ago. After that day, he was never later than 2 hours. He had to show his respect in some way. He noticed the door was locked as he joined the other two shinobi waiting for their assignment.

Hatake, Gai & Anko's curiosity were sufficiently piqued as they observed the Hokage complete one of the rarer A-ranked privacy Genjutsu used mainly for Kage meetings. What followed was one of the most cryptic mission assignments any of the Jonins, (and Special Jonin), had ever received. On the surface it was a simple ongoing surveillance C-rank mission with S-class details, most of which they weren't cleared for.

After a review of Kakashi's rescue of the nameless orphan, the only other fact the Hokage shared verbally was that the girl's new name was Uzumaki Kokoro, (the boy had officially adopted her into the Uzumaki clan as his sister). She also had an unexplained sensing ability which they were prohibited from investigating the details of, except for distance and accuracy. All other surveillance done by anyone outside their team was to be reported as soon as possible directly to the Hokage. (Yes, summoned messengers were allowed.) As well as any rumors about her abilities &/or past were to be reported privately to the Sandaime along with progress reports of their individual missions. They were all allowed and encouraged to introduce and converse with the child publicly so she would know and trust them if some incident arose.

As if that wasn't odd enough, each of them received scrolls explaining their individual roles which they couldn't discuss with anyone else. They had to read, memorize & return the scrolls to the Hokage before leaving the office. Kakashi couldn't remember ever having to do that before; even on the S-rank missions he'd been assigned. It wasn't unheard of, but it was rarely practiced in his experience. Another odd thing was that he was being teamed up with another Jonin & a Special Jonin for an assignment that usually went to the ANBU.

Intrigued, the masked ninja raised his headband to read and memorize his scroll. This informed him that numerous children with various Kekkei Genkai, promising talents or rare gifts had been mysteriously disappearing from the orphanage. He skimmed through, allowing his Sharingan to memorize the details while searching for his personal directive.

* * *

><p><strong>Your Assignment:<strong> Your primary duty is to watch over and secure the safety of both of the Uzumaki siblings. Your friendship with the girl is your cover, yet to those who dig deeper it will appear you're there to keep an eye on the boy for obvious reason. Her enemies are many and different than those after Naruto. The truth is I trust you with both. And she will trust you with the safety of her brother. She has been informed of the village's 'dislike' of Naruto, but she should stay uninformed to the reason due to the law.

Lethal force may only be used as a last resort. Preferably out of Kokoro's sensing range. If unavoidable, check Kokoro's health after the threat has been neutralized and get her immediate medical assistance if needed.

In kidnapping situations involving other children your team is authorized to help rescue the victim(s). But, the Uzumaki children must not be abandoned nor endangered during any rescue attempts. ANBU and/or Military Police may be informed, but not relied upon. In kidnapping situations, if your teammates request your Ninkin Dogs to aid in tracking, please comply.

P.S. It isn't polite to keep a lady waiting. Visit the girl before she leaves the hospital. Yes, Kakashi, that's an order. Also, I'd advise you not to read Jiraiya's "Icha Icha" series around her. Though, she might be intrigued by his "Gusty Ninja" book.

* * *

><p>Anko and Gai were both rather vocal in their outrage, though Anko was more colorful in her language. Apparently, all three had received personalized versions of the same message. The Copy Nin merely just replaced his headband over his left eye and returned the scroll to the Sandaime. So why did the Hokage actually give him this mission? Like, he actually had to be assigned a mission to go see her. Okay, so maybe he did. But, there was definitely more 'Underneath the underneath' and why were none of them allowed to investigate her sensing ability? From the look in the Professor's weary eyes, "ignorance was bliss." If there was someone they could truly trust it would be the Sandaime and each other. Kakashi merely nodded his understanding, took out his book with a smirk under his mask and leaned back against the wall.<p>

Fortunately, Gai followed his cue and began chastising him for his "hip and cool" attitude towards the situation and that he should give women more respect than reading that "most unyouthful book." Then Anko got into the act with a wink to Gai. Predictable behavior & quirks, however odd, were some of the few comforts a Ninja could enjoy with those they trusted. Even if his teammates were more on the excitable side, he was eccentric in his own way. If he had to listen to Gai's rant on the "Flames of Youth" and Anko's colorful imaginative descriptions of what she'd do to him if he didn't stop reading "those" books to bring a small smile to the weary face of their beloved leader, so be it. Who was he to deny it to those he cared for?

After the three ninjas had bowed and left the office, the Legendary Copy Nin asked quietly yet quickly before his teammates could poof away, "So, would you two like to come and visit a friend of mine at the hospital with me?" Gai praised his thoughtfulness and Anko snorted her disinterest. Yet, instead of poofing away, they walked down the stairs together.

The masked ninja waved his hand dismissively, "Maa, Maa, I forgot you might frighten her and the nurses could get mad at me for bringing you."

Gai piped up, "Ah, is this that little flower that you found in the forest, my eternal rival?"

Anko tried to hide her curiosity by twirling one of her kunai nonchalantly, waiting for the answer. _Ah, so she's the kid Kakashi rescued that we're supposed to watch? It's rare for __Hatake__ to invite anyone anywhere with him, except maybe drinking._

Noticing her mild curiosity, Kakashi nodded and replied coyly, "Hai, she's over in the old east wing. Anko, I could just introduce you to her after she gets out. Might take quite a while before they release her though..." Anko mulled over the masked ninja's words. _The scroll did reveal that her condition was so severe that it would probably take a year or more for her to heal. Her lack of chakra was rather intriguing. Wonder what the cover story for it will be? _The only reason they were informed of that S-rank tidbit at all was ignorance of that fact would severely handicap their surveillance or rescue attempts should she be captured, since she couldn't be tracked that way.

Gai's voice interrupted her musings as he proclaimed, "Yosh, I must meet this little flower. Please let us accompany you! I shall encourage the springtime of her youth to fan her delicate flame to brighter heights of health!"

Anko's eyes twinkled with an impish glee as she deduced the Copy Nin's little scheme. Oh, she wasn't gonna miss seeing the response of another victim of Gai's "Springtime of Youth" speech! "Well, when you put it that way, guys, how can I say no? The kid's stuck there for Kami knows how long with nothing to do. And us girls should stick together and all."

As they exited the Tower, she noticed a few idiots across the street glaring at her while whispering to each other. _T__hat poor Uzumaki gaki is the only one who's probably more ostracized than_ _me._ She smiled, then winked at them while licking her kunai. Who was she to deny her "fans" curiosity? If they believed that silly rumor that she worked for the T&I Division, she didn't see any need to correct them. Besides, misinformation was a handy tool at time. Sufficiently freaked out, they scampered away. She shrugged as she continued to follow her newest teammates. The encounter had her reflecting back on her scroll.

* * *

><p><strong>Your Assignment:<strong> Both yours and Gai's primary duty is to intercept and stop any future attacks &/or kidnappings of the Uzumaki siblings. Due to the girl's familiarity and trust of Kakashi, he will become their primary guard. Yet it would be helpful for you and Gai to develop your own public relationships with both of the children to earn their trust should a situation develop.

Lethal force may only be used as a last resort. Preferably out of Kokoro's sensing range. If unavoidable, check Kokoro's health after the threat has been neutralized and get her immediate medical assistance if needed. Anko, trust me on this. Please don't investigate her sensing ability other than for accuracy & distance.

* * *

><p>That had been yet another intriguing little tidbit of information. Dang, it! He'd ask for her help only when something was important. If it was critical he'd ask her to trust him. This time he did both. At least he allowed her to check into the latter two. She'd go insane if she couldn't dig for info at all. He knew she'd never been able to obey an order that went against her curiosity or mischief streak.<p>

* * *

><p>In kidnapping situations involving other children, your team is authorized to help rescue the victim(s). But, the Uzumaki children must not be abandoned nor endangered during any rescue attempts. Both you and Gai may request Hatake's Ninkin Dogs to aid in tracking. ANBU andor Military Police may be informed, but not relied upon.

P.S. You may be the only woman, let alone ninja, that I trust, who can honestly relate to what these two outcasts have gone though. You would make a great female role model for them both, especially the girl.

* * *

><p>Then he "trusts" her again, even though the Hokage admitted she wasn't the maternal type, so why'd he think she'd be a <em>great female role model<em>? Heck, she wasn't even a nice goody two shoes like Gai. Not that she had anything against him. He was good for a laugh and never mocked or shunned her. _Eh, guess it could be worse, could've been stuck babysitting with Ebisu or Kami forbid one of those stuck-up Hyuga or Uchiha. Why us, Hokage, instead of an ANBU team?_

* * *

><p>P.P.S. And no, you're not allowed to smuggle them into a bar and get them drunk. Yes, that's an order.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Wait, an order, eh? <em>The "smirk of doom", as Kurenai dubbed it, was dutifully ignored by her teammates hoping they wouldn't be the next victim of the current prank in planning. The masked ninja could only wistfully hope that the smirk was meant for the nurses instead of the patient.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Special thanks to my Beta Reader: my Mom; our family's Spelling &amp; Grammar Queen.<p> 


	6. Springtime Surprise

Kokoro of Konoha

Chapter Six – Springtime Surprise

A little brunette lay half-asleep, tangled in her sheets, watching the late afternoon shadows play against the curtains separating the beds on her right. Apparently there was a gentle breeze moving the leaves of a tree somewhere outside the window. Kokoro, in her medicated state, seemed to find the shadow leaves dancing in the light fascinating. When the pain medications kicked in, they usually knocked her out and/or gave her really weird dreams. The one where the butterflies turned the Professor's hat into an ice cream cone was her favorite though. Of course when she finally did wake up, the drugs made her feel "fuzzy". She was never sure how long she was out of it, a few hours or a day or two.

What was really freaky was when she couldn't "hear" anyone coming. Sometimes she wouldn't know someone was in her room until they talked to her. _Not sure which is more freaky: the 'no footsteps' or that._ She couldn't figure out if it was the medications, the injuries, the blood loss and/or poisoning or all of the above. Sunshine only dulled or muffled the "voices," not blocked them out.

She had always wished &/or prayed that she could stop "eavesdropping" on other people's hearts. But now, when it was off, it alarmed her to discover how much, like her bandaged left arm and leg, she had relied on that ability. It truly felt like she was deaf, blind or lame. The irony wasn't lost on her.

Only weirder was the random way it would inexplicably "turn back on" or snap back into focus all on its own. It was disconcerting in the least. Yesterday it was downright scary. She just woke up, once it snapped back on, to find a bandaged-up man with a cane just standing there staring down at her. Fortunately, within a moment, Sunshine walked back into the room with Apple water for her. The way the man's lust for power spiked when he looked at Naruto frightened her. She did the only thing she could think of; she asked Sunshine to page the nurse to help her to the restroom. The bandaged man left without a word.

Professor came before the nurse did. Somehow he knew that guy was there; they filled the Hokage in on what had happened. Not only did Professor thank Naruto for being there, he also asked if the blond hero would stay overnight with her. Just in case. Thankfully nothing bad happened, but they both did have a lot of fun, since it was their first sleepover ever. Kokoro smiled, remembering the shadow puppet games they played together. He had even let her try on his goggles.

She was waiting for Sunshine to come back. He had to go home and pick up a few things for tonight's sleepover. She managed to untangle her right leg from the sheets after skillfully only using her right foot, then wiggled it back under the sheets again. The blanket was still half off the left side of her bed. But, due to past experiences of wrestling with the blanket with one arm, she let it be.

Resting her head again on her pillow, her eyes returned to the shadowy leaves dancing to a faster rhythm. It was as though the wind wished to entertain the bored little invalid.

She knew there was some word that meant that you could sense or discern other people's feelings, but couldn't remember what it was called. She furrowed her brow to think of a temporary nickname for "it". A verse came to her as she continued watching the enchanting dance of the shadow leaves. "_The heart has reasons that reason knows nothing of." Mmm, wasn't there a saying, something like "Cool head, warm heart"? _

She continued her random pondering of a temporary nickname for the elusive word. _Heart Sense, of course. S_he laughed, enjoying the slight pun off of "Horse sense." A little-known side effect of the current pain medication was how much funnier puns and jokes were to the patients. Unfortunately, the hospital staff never learned of this little fact, since the patients couldn't remember stuff as well either.

Her newly-dubbed "Heart Sense" turned back on just as Kakashi and two people arrived. So of course Kokoro abruptly sat up, calling out to her poofy-haired rescuer, "Wynn! Whoa…" The resulting dizziness reminded her why that was a bad idea again. As she collapsed back down to the pillow, a hand pulled aside the hanging curtain on her left.

Kakashi lazily raised his iron-plated gloved hand in greeting, "Yo." Curious as to why she was laughing, his lazy eye searched around for "Wynn" but only found the escaping blanket and a dizzy patient. Finding no other visitors, he walked over and picked & poofed up the blanket, allowing it to fall gracefully, mostly into place, on top of the little girl's small body. The small breeze ruffled her bangs, bringing a playful grin to Kokoro's face. A tall green man and a purple-haired lady in a trench-coat walked up behind Kakashi. Mischief sparkled in the lady's eyes as she teased the man in green "Well, Gai, it seems like Kakashi just beat you twice now. Not only does he rescue this little princess, but he just made quite a _dynamic_ entry as well. Does that make the record 51 to 50 now?"

Gai's eyes went first to Anko, then widened as her words sank in. He then scampered over towards his eternal rival. His legendary booming voice filled the room as his defeats consumed him. "Ahhhhhh! My eternal rival, how is it you have succeeded where I have always failed? To find and rescue such a lovely and delicate blossom in the springtime of her youth and then fanned the flames to her recovery in such a 'cool and trendy' fashion in just seconds upon entering the room…"

The little child was speechless, as Gai continued pronouncing the many virtues of the "Flames of Youthfulness" then pressed onward to challenging Kakashi to a couple of the most ridiculous competitions he could think of at the moment, (thumb wresting and who could read a children's storybook to the fair little maiden most youthfully).

Anko was too busy laughing at him and Kakashi was probably trying to stifle his snickering by pretending to ignore him while hiding behind another book. Oddly enough, it wasn't one of the Icha Icha series. _So that's why we stopped by his apartment first. Interesting, he wouldn't ever change his reading material for anyone before._ _And he called her his "friend" instead of their client._

Only Gai noticed that the young girl's eyes didn't have the usual shocked or glazed-over look that the majority of his first-time audience had when they heard his enthusiastic "Flames of Youth" speeches. No, her little head was slightly tilted, listening to every word he was saying. Did she understand what he was really doing? Had she seen though his mask so easily? As he continued on proclaiming his Youthful wishes for her quick recovery and that he would win his silly challenges for her, he crossed over to the right side of her bed, gallantly knelt down on one knee and took her little hand into his and kissed it gently as a knight would a lady.

As Gai looked back into her eyes before continuing his charade, Kokoro barely whispered in awe, "You're so quiet… ur, I mean... thank you." Only a fleeting glimmer in Gai's eyes and a slight nod of his head revealed that he heard her small comment. He leapt up and wrapped up his little show by vowing his ridiculous training punishments should he fail to win, which he faithfully did whenever he lost. Hard as they always were, somehow they had become a fun way to pass his training time. Though he wished someone would accompany him once in a while, 100 laps around the village do get lonely at times.

Gai knew Kakashi better than he did himself and had seen how awkward his rival was with others, especially children. Gai hadn't missed how his rival had wanted to come yet for some reason was still nervous, so he agreed to come along. He'd willingly play the fool to help break the ice. He didn't count on her being so perceptive though. Over the years he'd come to enjoy playing the energetic fool and apparently the young patient's face mirrored her enjoyment of the show.

Kokoro tried to ignore the vices she could hear in people because; well 'nobody's perfect'. But she'd never met a man with such a noble and quiet heart in her life. The Professor was what a leader was supposed to be, but this green gentleman was almost goodness personified. She had learned over the years all people, especially ninjas, felt as though they had to wear masks. So this 'Guy' chose to play a fool with a loud booming voice and his crazy athletic antics.

She looked at the purple-haired lady in the trenchcoat who couldn't stop laughing. _Here to enjoy the show, eh? Ah, another orphan. Acts all big & tough, but she's been hurt & betrayed. Was it her teacher too? _Alarm hit Kokoro from sensing a hollow cold icy darkness buried into the lady's neck on her left side. _How in __Joutei's __name did someone poison her soul? Feels like she's an outcast like Sunshine._ She shook her head. _Bet she's a prankster just like him. Oh boy, if they ever teamed up…_ If the pranks her brother played on some of the less than civil hospital staff were any clue, she shuddered to think of the mischief that would ensue.

"Did you say something, Gai?" Wynn's comment had brought her attention back to him. _Heh, seems Wynn enjoys teasing this 'Guy' gentleman. _ Gai gave Kakashi a short dramatic exasperated sigh, turned back towards his most attentive audience member and pleaded in his nice guy pose, "Hasu-chan, whose spirit has the most 'Flame of Youth?'"

Whimsy sparkled in Kokoro's eyes as she slowly sat up this time and looked thoughtfully at all three of them. Sensing her oncoming visitor, she grinned as she replied, "It is written, 'And Kirisuto called a little child unto him, and set him in the midst of them, And said, Verily I say unto you, Except ye be converted, and become as little children, ye shall not enter into the kingdom of heaven."

Naruto ran in, right on cue, unaware of the others, skidding to a stop next to the bed, "Nee-chan I found-", then noticed the 3 ninjas staring at him. Naruto braced himself for "the look."But it never came. The lady smirked at the girl's staging the boy's dramatic entry. A man in green had a genuine smile with his thumb up in a really cool nice guy pose. Naruto smiled back at him. _Gotta remember that! That's cool. But how'd he do the teeth sparkle thing?_ A little further back was the masked ninja Naruto recognized who had brought his Nee-chan to the hospital.He raised his hand up in a lazy wave to the boy, "Yo."

Pleased with their response, she continued, 'Whosoever therefore shall humble himself as this little child, the same is greatest in the kingdom of heaven.'She stopped to pull Sunshine closer, "Hey Sunshine, come here,"and gave him a kiss on his cheek, at which he blushed and half-heartedly muttered his boyish objections to. The smirking sister turned her attention back towards the three grownups that had passed the unintentional test. 'And whoso shall receive', she gestured towards her brother, 'one such little child in my name receiveth me.'

Her eyes focused upon Anko's left shoulder as she tried to restrain her anger, 'But whoso shall offend one of these little ones which believe in me, it were better for him that a millstone were hanged about his neck, and that he were drowned in the depth of the sea.'Looking up into her purple eyes before she could misunderstand, Kokoro also added encouragingly, "And it is also written, 'I have no greater joy than to hear that my children walk in truth'."

Somehow the Special Jonin felt better than she had in years, which made her feel… odd. The Kunoichi rubbed the curse mark with her left hand. The stabbing icy feeling had thawed into a muted throbbing. She wasn't sure what that last quote meant, but somehow a distinct conviction came over her that she wasn't abandoned by her Sensei, but instead it was her that had chosen the right path. Even though Orochimaru's betrayal haunted her and she had been forced to bear the burden of the curse seal, she realized she was one of the luckier survivors. Some of those unfortunate souls from his 'other experiments' are still here in a special wing. She's never taken one day for granted.

Anko was pleasantly startled to discover the pale, frail wisp of a girl previously on the brink of death had such demure, winsome manners, with just a hint of moxie. She watched the little kids talking about whatever the boy found. Then Kakashi introduced Gai and her. Normally she would've given a more psychotic first impression. It was fun freaking people out. But when the girl's brown eyes met hers again, she could only give the kids a smirk and a wave when she was introduced. Kokoro gave her a warm smile and waved back, returning her attention back to the guys again.

Anko watched Gai doing a one-handed pushup to entertain and probably to impress the kids. Whether it was Orochimaru or someone else, she had made a promise years ago, "Never Again". Anko shook her head to chase away the memories before they overwhelmed her again. _Need to get out of this room for a minute._ Spotting the empty glass, she found her excuse to escape. She reached over to pick up the cup as she asked, "Hey Uzumaki-chan, want some more water?"

Kokoro sensed the surprise and shock of both Gai and Kakashi at Anko's offer. It was obvious to her that Anko was uncomfortable with her and just needed some space. This was the most common reaction to quoting the Seisho. But apparently the polite way the Kunoichi had addressed her seemed to shock them more than the offer, but not by much, though they masked it well. The little patient nodded and replied, "Apple water, please." Seeing Anko and the other ninjas' confusion, Naruto explained. "She likes Apple juice and water mixed together.  
>Nee-chan says it tastes better. I've tried it, too. Not as good as ramen. But it's pretty good."<p>

Remembering that Nee-chan had wanted to give the ninja his nickname, Naruto grabbed Anko's hand and pulled her towards the door. "It's okay, I'll show you how!" Then he stopped to look at Gai, not sure how to get him to follow. Fortunately, the green giant seemed to understand and leapt back up to his feet. "Yosh, I would like to taste this 'Apple water' as well." Anko was about to scowl and bow out, then caught Gai's subtle glance first to Kakashi, then Kokoro. Anko rolled her eyes, allowing herself to be dragged away by the enthusiastic little boy. _Great. Now I'm stuck with two energetic freaks. _

The legendary Copy Nin, Kakashi Hatake, feared and respected throughout the 5 ninja nations was at a loss what to talk about as he looked into the frail little girl's face beaming at him. _How in Kami's name can she be that frail and so full of life? _"Um, so… uh… you look better. I mean you're feeling better?"

After waiting for so long to see him, Kokoro eagerly nodded and launched, "Hai. And thank you for rescuing me! And for bringing back my staff. It belonged to my 'Teacher', it's the only thing left I have left of him. And letting Sunshine bring it to me, too! And I, well…would you mind…", she gathered her courage and continued hopefully, "Since I didn't have a name before, I kinda always exchanged nicknames with friends… I came up with one for you too. 'Wynn', it means 'white' and 'friend'. But, if you don't like it I could think of another one for you instead."

Relieved, Kakashi tilted his head, just listening to her pent-up thoughts. He wasn't much for small talk and it sounded like he didn't need to be. _Ah, so I'm Wynn. _"Friend, eh? I rather like it. Short, has a nice ring to it. Thank you." Before she was beaming just from him coming to visit, but now she just glowed_. Didn't know she'd be this easy to talk with. "_So, what were you laughing at when we came in?"

She furrowed her brows in concentration trying to remember. "I'm not sure, I'm still kinda fuzzy from the pain meds. Makes it hard to remember stuff. Though I've gotten some really wacky dreams from them." Wynn raised his eyebrow, so Kokoro then launched off into animatedly describing her favorite butterfly ice cream dream to Wynn.

The masked ninja nodded, chuckling at a few points in her story, remembering how loopy some of the pain medications had made him in the past. So he shared the only weird dream that he could remember that involved those dancing pickles in tutus playing violins. That had her laughing so hard that she almost fell out of the bed. It had to be a few minutes before she could breathe, let alone talk again. "You even get the coolest dreams. That beats mine by a landslide! You like books too?" This led him into explaining about the book he was reading and offered to loan it to her. She appreciatively took the book from him, "Wow, its been so long since I've been able to read any books at all…"

So, when Wynn asked her what books she'd read and enjoyed, he didn't have to speak for another 5-7 minutes. Even though she could keep going like Gai, her voice was easier on the ears. By the way she seemed to have trouble pronouncing some of her words and spoke with a slight accent, it struck him that perhaps this wasn't her native language. _Mmm, don't think I can place her accent, Wonder if she picked it up from her teacher or something? Need to remember to ask about that later._

It was interesting hearing her choices, everything from predicable children's books to intriguing foreign & obscure classics. _Wouldn't have figured her for such a bookworm._ So he offered to get her some books from the library to help pass the time. Surprised by how well-read she seemed to be, he asked how she became such a bookworm. She blushed and started to explain about how she met her Teacher and how it was he who had taught her to read and gave her addiction to books.

**Author's Notes:** Yes, I'm using both 'Gai' & 'Guy' spellings as a Naruto fandom joke. Kokoro is hearing 'Guy' so that's the spelling I'll use when she says or thinks his name.

Trivia: Gai's spontaneous nickname of 'Hasu' means Lotus. And in the language of flowers Lotus means 'Mystery and Truth.'

Special thanks to my Beta Reader: my Mom; our family's Spelling & Grammar Queen.


	7. Autumn Reflections

**Kokoro of Konoha**

Chapter Seven – Autumn Reflections

The gaki's little hand holding and pulling Anko's gave her an odd but nice feeling. Maybe she could get used to hanging out with these kids. Smirking, she proceeded to debate with the little blond boy on why dangos were way better than ramen.

Gai followed the two, staying out of the debate and letting Anko have her fun. He wasn't as clueless as others believed him to be. Both the Jonin had noticed the calming effect Kokoro's quotes had on the spirited lady. For her to actually offer to get anyone anything was… unusual. But Anko was still Anko. She had to be in charge, arguing, terrorizing or annoying someone. Gai didn't mind. He had promised to watch out for Kakashi, Anko and others like them, no matter how "lost" or "unpopular" they were. That was his true nindo. '_Protect the innocent, befriend the outcast and stand up for the underdog.'_

Gai's gaze went to the blue-eyed boy as he staunchly defended his precious ramen. _Funny how similar the two of them are: both orphans, outcasts and stubborn to boot. _He was surprised when the Hokage actually put him in charge of this mission. Although discretely, of course. Kakashi would tolerate taking orders from him, but it would ruin his "hip & cool" image.

Anko would bristle from being forced to follow orders from the green spandex-wearing Jonin, not to mention a Hyuga or Uchiha. To be fair, he had met and/or worked with a handful of clan members that weren't arrogant or conceited. He suspected there were more, but he unfortunately hadn't had the privilege of meeting them yet. Anko's record for working well with others was poor at best. By the way she was betrayed, he didn't blame her for her distrust of those in authority. Gai was proudly surprised to learn that he was one of the very few teammates that she didn't reject or ignore.

Over the years, he had discovered that neither Anko nor Kakashi had ever mocked him behind his back. Apparently they had even joined forces in a number of pranks against those who had actually physically bullied him in his youth for his beliefs that ninjas were to protect people, not bully the innocents. That ideal was now more widely accepted in Konoha, if not entirely practiced. Time had also shown that his _'ridiculous'_ training methods had more than paid off as well. He'd like to think Kakashi was secretly pleased to be his 'eternal rival' that inspired him to be the _"Genius of Hard Work."_ Now Gai was only a social outcast because of the green spandex, bowl haircut and "Springtime" speeches. If this was the price to pay for being underestimated by one's enemies and revealing who one's true allies were, then so be it. Besides, where was the fun in being a "normal ninja" in the ranks of Konoha?

Aside from the Hokage, a few Naras and Kokoro, no one had ever suspected the truth. Not even his teammates. Sure they respected his strength, knew that he'd always be there to protect and watch their backs. But nobody really knew him, the real him. Sometimes it felt like he was the only sheepdog in a pack of wolves. Her words not only validated his nindo, but had given him a peace he'd never known before. He wasn't alone anymore, neither was this poor Uzumaki boy.

He watched as the boy showed them how to make the mixture that Kokoro liked. "She likes mostly Apple Juice with a third of water. But if she's really zonked out with the medicine, you gotta make it mostly water and a third of Apple Juice." Gai gave him his patented good guy pose with the thumb. "Yosh, you are a most youthful brother for her! She's lucky to have you to take such good care of her."

Stunned, Naruto looked up at Gai and finally stammered out a "thank you" and something about "his Nee-chan being a good sister, too". He had just been acknowledged and complimented for simply helping Nee-chan like he wished someone would've done for him whenever he was stuck in the hospital.

Only a handful of the people on staff tolerated his presence or didn't insult him out of what Nee-chan called 'professionalism' in her disappointed voice. The majority of the nurses, doctors and staff tried to chase him away under the excuse that his presence would make her relapse. The 'Payback Pranks' never physically hurt anyone, just humiliated them, giving them a taste of their own medicine. But whenever Nee-chan was awake they didn't stand a chance against her. He may have been the master of pranks in Konoha, but Naruto smirked, remembering how Nee-chan earned her newest nickname, the "Holy Terror."

_Several weeks ago, one nasty Aide had captured, drugged and tied Naruto to a bed in another room and had begun to beat him… hard. Nee-chan woke up, livid, and burst into the room like a miniature avenging angel, deftly swinging her staff and quoting up a storm. Showing neither fear nor mercy for Naruto's tormentor, she relentlessly beat and chased the brute three times her size away from the injured, groggy yet conscious victim and out of the room. _ _Her wounds had opened up again, but she didn't even notice as she stood in a defensive stance in the doorway against the hospital staff that had come. Their unfounded hatred of the orange-jacketed victim easily enabled them to misinterpret the situation, protecting the 'Aide' from her. With righteous indignation, Kokoro corrected their ignorance. Warning that whosoever attempted to hurt her Sunshine would be 'sowing wrath and reaping a whirlwind' , she then rebuked them all in the name of her God and sent them away. _ _It took O-jiji__** more than an hour to calm Nee-chan down and to get her to stop hugging Naruto, finally allowing the medic-nin-in-training with the Hokage to treat both children. The kind-hearted young man's name was **__Hōshō__**. No one was able to figure out how the locked door had been broken off its hinges. Not only was the Aide never seen again, but from that day onward the physical abuses stopped.**__**At least, at the hospital.**_

Aside from O-jiji and a few ANBU, nobody had ever really stuck up for, let alone defended, him so forcefully and eloquently. Not long after that, the Hokage helped Naruto adopt her as his sister. When he asked O-jiji if there really was a law saying that sisters had to give their brothers a million hugs & kisses, he never got his answer because the old man couldn't stop laughing. Kokoro pretended to be miffed, proclaiming "it was her 'sacred duty' as his sister and that he had better just get used to it." When O-jiji could breathe again, he leaned over and winked at Kokoro while whispering a secret into Naruto's ear "only for the men of the Uzumaki clan." He never told Nee-chan what it was and she strangely never asked. To have a big sister to defend and listen to him was a dream come true. Truthfully, he had started to "get used to it" and secretly delighted every time Kokoro doted on him. But he stubbornly decided it was his sacred duty as a brother never to admit it out loud.

Anko stepped back and resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the mushy moment between the boy and the gentle green giant. Gai did know how to deal with kids better. And he hadn't interrupted her fun earlier. Maybe he just wanted to show the gaki that grownups can and will give him compliments for his good deeds instead of belittling the boy for just being alive. _Ah, I see._ She nodded to Gai that she wouldn't bully or cross the line with the boy. She of all people knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of such unjustified hatred.

Snapping back to reality again, Naruto offered to make them both samples, since neither of them had ever had Apple water before. Anko grinned impishly, "How about one for Kakashi as well? He's the one with the _mask_." Naruto's eyes sparkled as he returned her grin, "Sure." _Oh, she's gonna be fun to plan pranks with!_

Gai couldn't blame the two mischief-makers. He'd never seen Kakashi without that dang mask in all the years he'd known him either. He doubted they'd succeed, but at least they had found their common ground. He was just thankful he wasn't their first victim. Feigning ignorance to their little plot, he joined in, "Yosh, that is a most youthful idea, Anko! Let us toast to Kokoro-chan's youthful recovery with her favorite drink together!" Anko & Naruto gave each other sly looks which Gai dutifully ignored while fetching another cup.

When it was obvious they should head back with the drinks, Naruto remembered the view from his favorite waiting room. "Hey, you guys wanna see something really cool?" It was painfully obvious what the boy was up to, but Gai just went with it and Anko reluctantly followed his lead. As much as she'd wanted to move on with the prank, hanging out with the energetic duo hadn't been too bad.

Both Ninjas were pleasantly surprised at how right Naruto had been. The view from that particular window and at that moment was awe-inspiring for anybody born in Konoha. Autumn had come and most of the leaves had already turned their different shades of red, yellow and orange. Two large colorful tree branches framed either side of the large wide window with a leafy bush covering the bottom, and the Hokage Monument standing majestically in the center. The late afternoon sun was peeking through numerous holes in the clouds above, casting its golden rays upon all four Hokage faces, with the Third's face receiving the brightest glow of all.

Gai wasn't sure who this Kirisuto was. From what little the Sandaime explained in his scroll about her God and what Kokoro said today, Gai decided he liked his style. Protecting the innocents and giving respect to his village leaders who dared to use cunning and might to protect what's right, as opposed to most hidden villages where 'Might made Right.'

Anko just stood there speechless, almost dropping the 2 glasses of Apple water she forgot she was holding. Her life had had so little beauty, kindness or value. This was one of those few moments. Naruto turned towards them to ask them what they thought of the view, when he stopped. As far as he could remember, he'd only seen adults with those hateful eyes, except Ojiji-san and that med-nin-in-training.

He was heartened to find these battle-hardened ninjas truly admiring the view. Gai's face held a serious, quiet thoughtfulness. Anko's face shocked him most. The tough lady's purple eyes had softened, revealing her true beauty and an enduring inner strength. There was some sacred awe on both their faces. He couldn't explain it, but it was like they both had been struggling in a dark storm for a long time and finally saw what it was they were fighting for again.

Normally he would've interrupted such a moment, wanting to attract their attention, no matter how hurtful it was. But, being around Kokoro, he didn't have to strive anymore. She always noticed him. He didn't even have to say or do anything to get her attention. Nee-chan could just sense him there and that made her smile. Just like that first time they met and he thought she'd fallen asleep. He was sorry she got hurt, that she felt so weak and helpless. But it felt good to be needed, to have the power to help her. To finally be wanted and appreciated. She and her God were weird, but he decided he liked weird people. Like these two ninjas looking out the window with him.

Naruto didn't know why, but he was proud it was he that had brought them to this window to revive their hope. He turned back quietly towards his heroes and watched as the wind gently swayed the colorful leaves and silently vowed to be a Hokage worthy of that look, to inspire and encourage ninjas like them. Naruto barely whispered, "Orange really is the best color." The two ninjas looked down at the young boy in his orange jacket and looked back out the window.

Gai quietly agreed, "Mmm, it truly is a most youthful color indeed."

Anko smirked, "Orange's okay, but red's better."

Naruto rose to the challenge, "You do know that dangos are orange, right?"

Anko countered, "Dangos are brown."

Naruto replied coolly, "Golden brown is just a shade of orange."

Without taking her eyes off the monument, Anko conceded, "Mmm, point taken."

Gai smiled. If she was willing to let the boy win, he'd be willing to let her have the last word. And apparently so did Naruto. After a few more moments they headed back to the room.

Kokoro had barely finished explaining about her Teacher's personal library and how she found the Seisho when the Apple water team returned. The little patient was relieved they came back then, there were just some memories including 'that incident' that she just wasn't quite up to sharing with anyone right now.

Gai announced their plan to toast Kokoro's recovery as Anko and Sunshine handed their extra glasses out to everyone. The little patient was pleasantly surprised at the gesture, then picked up on the duo's mischievous nature. Kakashi couldn't miss their sly looks to each other while Gai made quite the youthful toast to the little patient's health. The moment of truth came to drink when a rock crashed though the window, startling the group into dropping their drinks and the ninjas immediately going into action.

Anko broke the rest of the window and leapt out to investigate. Gai positioned himself between the window and the children while the Copy Nin picked up Naruto & Kokoro and ran into the hallway behind the nurses' station for cover and multiple escape routes. Kakashi whispered to the shaken children, "Don't worry, it's probably nothing. But it's best to be cautious." The little ones in his arms just nodded and leaned up against him. Kokoro couldn't sense anything other than the 3 ninjas and Sunshine before, during or after the rock throwing and told Wynn so. He nodded and they all waited in silence before Gai cleared them to come back in.

Anko went to scout the other rooms before moving the children. Gai had checked the note attached to the rock. Seemingly, it appeared to be written by disgruntled civilians to harass the boy. Naruto confessed to pranking some of the meaner hospital staff. But for none of the ninjas or Kokoro to sense anyone suggested something more. Anko confirmed the entire wing was empty and her snakes were scouting the outside for clues still. The children were moved to another more secure room, while Gai went to report to the Hokage.

Kakashi questioned Naruto if he'd noticed anyone suspicious following him to his home and/or back to the hospital. The blond-haired boy shook his head and apologized for not even paying attention. The masked ninja told him not to worry; it was just standard procedure that he had to ask and patted the boy's back softly like one of the ANBU used to. Kakashi checked Kokoro's wounds to make sure none of them had opened due to being jostled around, then wrapped her up in a blanket just in case they got the word to change locations when Gai returned.

Naruto realized that she wasn't shaking anymore but smiling at him. When his sister saw his puzzled look, she softly answered his unspoken question, "We're not alone anymore." Nee-chan's simple words heartened him, melting away his fear, doubt and guilt. She wiggled her right hand out of the blanket and reached for her precious brother. He nodded back, walked over to sit next to his older sister while holding her hand.

Over the past month, she had shared a few stories of being chased by numerous bounty hunters. Kokoro wouldn't ever explain why, but she did admit it had something to do with her sensing ability. At first he was kinda jealous of her freedom and cool adventures. But as Naruto got to know her better he learned that adventures aren't that fun to live though; such as surviving in the woods without any training. It wasn't like his life had been easier than hers, just different.

He was looking forward to going to the Academy together, even if Nee-chan didn't wanna be a Ninja. They both would get strong enough that they could protect themselves and each other.

Wynn stayed with them, vigilantly keeping watch while Anko came and went a few times with reports to her masked teammate. Guy returned with the Hokage and the four of them quietly discussed what to do next. Naruto almost went to join them before Kokoro stopped him by squeezing his hand and whispered, "It's okay, we can trust them, they just need time to figure out what to do." So they played a word game while they waited instead.

Everyone's feelings were intense, wary and _very_ focused. Poor Sunshine would only get brushed off or offended if he entered that gathering. There was much more going on than just a simple harassment. No, there was too much anxiety for that. The best she could do was to keep her brother calm and entertained so the others could think better.

Anko's findings were disturbing. No footprints had been found, indicating civilians weren't involved. And traces of chakra disruptions in the earth indicated recent earth element ninjutsu in several areas, including where the rock was thrown from, suggested that the rock was merely a distraction to whatever else was going on. Fortunately, when the 3 ninjas first arrived, they chose not to come in the main entrance but a rarely used door to that secluded wing. So their presence may not have been immediately noticed until after the attack. The evidence pointed to this being either an attempt gone wrong or a test for something else. All agreed that the children should be moved to a safer location. The question was where.

All three ninjas' apartments, the Hokage's residence, the Tower and the Monument's shelter were offered, discussed and dismissed for various reasons. As the Hokage reviewed the most recent intel that he had received to his teammates, Gai's attention drifted back towards the children. 

He excused himself to get the children replacement Apple waters. Grateful for the drinks and the attention, the children drank while listening to his comforting voice; filling them in on their current relocation debate. Kokoro tilted her head. "Guy, two people are coming, I don't think I recognize them. But, with the drugs, I get 'fuzzy,' can't remember people and stuff as well either."

Gai thanked her and immediately informed the group. Clones were transformed to look like the children and, along with Katashi, were sent to the previous room and a genjutsu with a chakra suppression mask was used to hide their presence in the new room. Gai took up a backup position in the kitchen while Anko remained with the Hokage and children.

The Konoha Chief Medical Officer and his 15-16 year old grey-haired adopted son walked into the original room where Kakashi and the sleeping 'children' were waiting. Thus began quite an interesting series of events.

Author's Notes: Special thanks to my Beta Reader: my mom; our family's Spelling & Grammar Queen..


	8. Honest Eyes

**Kokoro of Konoha**

Chapter Eight – Honest Eyes

Shikamaru Nara

A skinny young genius and his best friend arrived to their first day of class, take a couple of seats right in the front row near the door. Choji opened up a bag of chips to munch on as Shikamaru laid his head down and sighed into his arms. Predictable, the first day of class hasn't even started yet and he was stuck in the midst of the chaos running amok. His mind meandered back to the intriguing "Uzumaki Mystery" he'd been puzzling over for the last few years.

How and why Naruto and his new sister came to the Nara grounds for medical treatment, (something about needing help from the Clan's Medical Encyclopedia for her special condition), when there was a perfectly good hospital, Shikamaru had no clue. Nor did he bother to eavesdrop on his parents discussing where the siblings would be staying when he first came back home from hanging out with Chōji.

It had been a rather peaceful afternoon just cloud watching and eating chips. So of course, something troublesome would have to happen. If only he had listen back then, if only he would've asked what they were talking about. Then they wouldn't have gone to the Research Center to escape his mother's nagging and avoided that whole exhausting ordeal with those 3 crazy ninjas; particularly, the green spandex man and psycho lady who was even more troublesome than his own mother.

Actually, the white haired masked ninja was rather laid back and a decent shoji player. He could've gotten used to chilling out with him.

It was interesting to discover there were a few retired medic ninjas in the Nara clan as well. Actually, with the clan keeping the Medical Encyclopedia he should have realized that sooner. So the first obvious questions were, 'Why were two jonins and a special jonin guarding or "friends" with two orphans? And why was Kokoro staying in the Research Center instead of the Hospital?'

Apparently, his mom and Anko couldn't figure out why he'd do almost anything for the little invalid she asked but all their nagging wouldn't budge him. Simple really, it was because she'd rarely ask him to do anything. All she wanted was to read or someone to sit and chat with. And as much as she loved her little brother he was too hyper to stay still for too long. So while Gai and Naruto would go off to "train" or play Anko's version of tag, the young Nara heir would escort her white haired friend who would carry Kokoro outside for their "Sunshine Time".

Kokoro had proven to be quite a nice cloud watching partner. Even if she did prefer sitting under trees, watching the sunlight flicker though the leaves. The shade and their conversations were nice and delightfully random. Usually, the ninja would just read up in the branches while they hanged out together. Sometimes Choji joined them especially once he found out by chance that she liked Apple Chips. His thoughtful friend would always bring an extra bag for her whenever he came to visit.

But then after a few months they disappeared without a word. He knew the siblings weren't the type to not want to say 'goodbye' so something must have happened. Fortunately he'd discovered Kokoro's medicines were still being made and picked up by ANBU. Relieved yet further intrigued the troublesome 'Uzumaki Mystery' was born. But he'd never admit to missing them.

Choji ever perceptive on reading his moods, mentioned Naruto saying something about enrolling in the Academy early. It's been a couple of years since they've last seen the siblings. _If they haven't graduated yet, they'll probably show up in class today._ He seriously doubted they'd tell him all the answers but maybe he'd get a few more clues. And at least Choji would enjoy sharing some more Apple Chips together again.

He wasn't sure which would be more bothersome, hoping that the Uzumaki had already graduated or wishing that Naruto's 'not too pretty, not too ugly' sister would show up in class today. He did NOT have a crush; they were just barely 8-9 years old. In an abstract illogical hopeful way it'd be nice if Kokoro considered him as a brother or cousin though. The clues he had gotten that she had a sensing ability were rather delightful to puzzle on. Oddly, he seems to be the only one she'd never been able to sense. After he had tested and confirmed this theory was true, he asked her about it privately. Though he strongly suspected Kakashi had been eavesdropping. Kokoro fearfully refused to explain about her sensing ability but she did confess, _"Yeah, it kinda weird and I'm not used to not knowing someone's there. But, Choji trusts you and well when we hang out together you make me feel like I'm a normal person. I like that about you. Just…um, all I ask is please don't eavesdrop on me while I'm praying again. It's suppose only be between Him and me."_ He didn't mind and told her so. Promised to announce whenever he came near her and respect her privacy when she was praying. Her last statement apparently directed to the masked ninja as well. After that, the following evenings led to several fascinating theological discussions with Kokoro, himself, his father and surprisingly the energetic green clad ninja joined in as well. Katashi's book and mask couldn't hide his interest in the conversations, since his haunting figure was always seemingly content to just listen in. Shikamaru winced as Ino's screeching babbles on some new rumor about a "Holy Terror" throwing a chair at a teacher last year brought him back to the noisy classroom. He'd rather listen to Kokoro's quips, quotes, parables and songs to Ino's shrieks any day. Women were truly troublesome, it was either his fate to always be nagged or lectured by women or missing the one girl who he actually enjoyed hanging out with. Even if she was the worst shoji player he'd ever met.

Hinata Hyuga

At the back of the room sat a meek girl in a beige jacket. White eyes calmly observing her classmates' antics. Perhaps it was due to her quiet nature which made her take note of those who were usually ignored or overlooked as well; such as the stoic boy in the overcoat sitting by the window or that dark haired boy with a pointy ponytail in the front row; the latter attempting to hide his boredom, as well as a light blush on his face in his arms.

Several rows behind the sleepy boy rang the loud voice of blonde girl's gossiping about someone, who "threw a chair at a teacher". Hinata rather detested gossip as she was often the victim of it at home. So she always took such rumors with a grain of salt and ignored them whenever possible. Her mind wandered to her own worries and fears for her sister, cousin and clan.

The young girl couldn't verbalize it into words but she was more worried not about herself failing and becoming branded, but the broken nature of the clan and her family's welfare. As lost as the clan was, they were her family and she still loved them; she had secretly vowed to be their shield. And they were doing a great job of slowly beating her heart to death.

The girl took out some of her healing cream and rubbed some onto her right shoulder under her coat.

Somehow, she would try to find someway to save her clan from themselves. She was caught in a catch 22. In order to free the branch members, (and abolish the slavery within her clan), she had to become the Clan Head. But, the Clan Head had to be "the best". Even though she was hiding her true skills, she knew she was far from being in the running. Aside from playing the part of the weak heiress, to keep her sister from being branded she was at a loss of what else to do.

True, Hinata wasn't the genius that Neji was or as skilled as quite a few of the others were. From accidently overhearing snippets from a few conversations recently she discovered that she wasn't as incompetent as she'd been conditioned to think. But, that still wasn't good enough. Between the elders' instructors neglecting &/or sabotaging her lessons and/or "training spars". The latter where no guidance was given on how to get better, just prove your worth by beating up family members.

Hinata was growing weary of being pitted against her sister or cousin. She doubted Neji-niisan in his grief would ever realize all her efforts behind the scenes to help & protect him and any branch members from being 'reprimanded' by the haughtier main house members. In spite of the majority of the elders' best efforts to the contrary.

Ninjas were to cheat, steal and use underhanded tricks, yes she understood that. But that was in the heat of battle or on a mission. Not against one's own family or for conniving for positions of authority. As far as she could see there was no honor in any clan who used others as stepping stones for power.

She switched to rubbing some healing cream onto the tiny chakra point bruises on her left arm under her coat sleeve.

Perhaps now that she was outside the walls and in the academy she might be able to hopefully train in a clearer state of mind. Instead of under the oppressive clan politics and her father's disappointed gaze. Unfortunately, his discouraging words still haunt her. All she had wanted and needed was just to be accepted as she was faults, weaknesses and all. Unfortunately, that wasn't the Hyuga way.

If by some miracle she did become the Clan Head, it would be by her scruples not by some barbaric "Might makes Right." Strength without compassion was meaningless power, basically tyranny.

Due to her shy nature and the Hyugas' rather infamous cold reputation, it was unlikely anyone would want to be friends with her. The girl then finished applying some healing cream to the marks on her right arm under her sleeve.

She'd have to wait until the break to go to the restroom to put some more on the bruises on her chest and legs. _Not sure how long I can keep taking these hits. Wish I could learn some more potent herbs to alleviate the pain more. _She closed the jar and put it back in her pocket again. Class should be starting any minute now.

What she wouldn't do to have a cinnamon roll about now. Maybe she'd see that blond boy again and have the courage to speak to him. _Never did get a chance to thank him properly for protecting me from those bullies_. _Wonder if he ever got those goggles I asked that ANBU to give to him?_

Shino Aburame

Shino's attention shifted from watching the fly crawl on the window to the classroom's occupants while waiting for the teacher to appear. The majority of his classmates appeared to be excitable children in the midst of various foolish posturing. It was comical to watch in a way how transparent they all were.

Fortunately, there were a few quiet students. Two boys down in the front row to the right, obviously a Nara and an Akimichi by the looks of them. Then a few rows in front of himself, a dark haired male in a blue shirt with the Uchiha fan on his back.

Quite a number of the females were staring &/or whispering to each other regarding mating with the Uchiha; while a few foolish females were engaged in a rather poor attempt of courting the stoic male. Obviously uninterested in any and all attempts of courting let alone communications with them. Why most females were attracted to males who ignored them was probably one of those unsolved mysteries logic would never solve.

Fortunately, there was one exception, such as the silent minority sitting across the aisle to his right; a quiet unassuming female in a tan jacket with the Hyuga crest on her shoulder. He caught a glimpse of her finishing putting some sort of ointment on some dots that looked like bruises on her arms. _Perhaps from training?_ But, she quickly pulled her sleeve down and put away the jar she had been using. So he couldn't be sure.

Then when the dark haired female turned to look at the clock hanging on the front wall, he confirmed her eyes were of that of her clan and her forehead was bare of the usual bandages of the Branch House. _Ah yes, she must be the heiress then._ Did she prefer to sit alone or just hoped someone would sit with her as well? After pondering to offer to sit next to her, he decided against it as most females outside the Aburame clan tended to be frightened &/or uncomfortable around them. Plus, the Hyuga's arrogance was legendary. Even if the Aburame were one of the four noble clans, he doubted the heiress would lower herself to sit next to one of his clan let alone a 'commoner.'

A loud commotion in front of the classroom drew everyone's attention to a hyper blond male in a white shirt and blue shorts followed by a brown haired female with her left arm in a sling and leaning heavily onto her walking staff in her right hand. The female was dressed in a pale yellow shirt and navy blue jacket and pants. As they both chatted with the Nara boy and the Akimichi, the energetic boy adjusted his goggles on his forehead making the shy heiress smile in relief. _Interesting. A genuine smile from a Hyuga. Perhaps I've misjudged her. _

As the Nara & Akimichi males chatted with the brunette female and the blond male, Shino noticed that blond had marks on his cheeks that appeared to look like whiskers. By their body language, they all appeared to be friends. As the blond and the Nara talked, the brunette seemed to shift her weight a little and began to scan the room, perhaps looking for empty seats.

Seeing her face clearly revealed she was tense, but friendly. Was she in fear or pain? As her brown eyes roamed the room, briefly stopped on his sunglasses and involuntarily flinched. She quickly shook her head and looked back to him apologetically, then continued until she met a pair of white ones looking at the blond with a shy smile. The brunette face reflected pleasant surprise and a determined curiosity that spurned her into action.

Bidding farewell to the 3 males, the brunette then limped up the steps. Shino nodded his greeting to be polite which she returned. He then shifted his attention to the 3 males upfront. But he couldn't help noticing out the corner of his eye, how she became tenser the further up she came.

Her progress was slow, sometimes wincing when using her left leg. She became winded and had to pause several times to rest on her right leg and staff. The injured female was lucky that the first few years were spent mostly on the academics. Perhaps that is why she was being allowed to attend the Academy in her current physical condition?

The teacher arrived and went straight to his desk. "Everyone, class will be…" The instructor almost flinched when he spotted the blond boy then noticed the injured female limping and added. "starting in a minute, please take your seats and get ready." The instructor proceeded to remove his paperwork out of his satchel. The blond nodded to the other two students, and scampered off to find a seat.

He almost sat next to the Inuzuka male, but after looking up to the brunette seemed to change his mind. Gave the Inuzuka male a smile and a wave then bounced up to sit with her instead. They both arrived and the brunette spoke first. "Hello Miss, may my brother and I sit with you?"

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows at the instructor's momentary slip. Having the perfect view over Naruto shoulder he saw a range of intense emotions flit across the scarred faced chunin's face; shock, pain, fear, then anger. Then the teacher's eyes went to Kokoro's hobbling frame going up the steps. Then he gulped and then hid his face down towards his satchel as if in confusion. _Curiouser and Curiouser. Now why would a chunnin be wary of weak 'lil Kokoro?_

The genius wasn't a stranger to Naruto's pranks. The teacher's reactions to Naruto were a bit extreme for just a prankster or troublemaker. So his eyes followed Naruto as he scampered up the steps. Shikamaru smirked. Apparently, from their little chat Naruto still hadn't caught on that Kokoro hated ramen. Not that Choji or him would ever betray her. The irony was just funny as heck. _Wonder what happened to his orange jacket?_

He then observed the Uzumaki perform their _"Making Friends no Jutsu"_ with a blushing stammering then nodding Hyuga girl. Shikamaru shook his head in amusement. _Only Kokoro would find the one Hyuga that didn't have a "superiority complex". At least those two will keep her safe from brownnosers. And of course she'd climb up all those steps just sit next to the girl in her condition. _Not that he could blame her for wanting to avoid Ino and the other girls making goo goo eyes at the Uchiha.

As the class started the genius debated in his head which would be less troublesome. Sitting in front of Ino tomorrow again or climbing up all those steps to the last row to sit next to the quiet Aburame meeting his gaze. Shikamaru returned the silent greeting with a small nod. _Perhaps if it isn't too troublesome, I'll go sit next to that __Aburame tomorrow. _Though three quiet classmates and a prankster may help tip the balance in his final decision. Mostly quiet with a nice spice of unpredictability.

Turning his head, he smiled at his best friend finishing his bag of chips. It would get Choji out of the line of fire of idiots who'd bully him about his weight. _Out of sight, out of mind. _ The likelihood that Kokoro would stay in the last row with her new girlfriend for the rest of the term remained an unconscious factor in his calculations. The new teacher launched into his introduction and announcement of some assessment test. Shikamaru rested his head in his arms speculating a new thought. _How consistently could I get the worst grade, yet still pass? Heh, now that'd be an interesting game for a Nara._

_

Author's Notes: I'm sooo psyched I finally got to introduce my precious little Hinata! Yay! Okay, Ahem… And Shikamaru, Shino and Iruka as well. With a nod to a few of the other of the Rookie 9.

Special thanks to my Beta Reader: my Mom; our family's Spelling & Grammar Queen. _I've been reviewing my past chapters and I've been finding weird glitches, missing words, no spaces, etc. A few previous chapters have been re-uploaded to try to fix them. Some of the changes appear while other glitches, mostly the no spaces won't go away. So I beg your pardon and thank you for your indulgence on those little annoying things. _

Oh, Special Note: Back in the end of chapter 5, Anko's position in T&I have been changed to a rumor. Since I couldn't find any notes in the canon resources that she worked for that division. There are some clues that she was sent on recon missions. But discovered that her working in T&I is a bit cliché in the fan fiction fandom.

Finally, Iruka's true debut is in the next chapter! Unlike the fan fiction clichés, he's neither super strong nor a dunce. Plus, he's going to be quite an integral part of the story and in the Hokage's plans.

I've done a LOT of reading of almost any Iruka Fan fiction and feel pretty confident, excited & happy about this next chapter. Though I must admit I was quite inspired by the Paperwork series, _(see bio for title & author)._ Yes, our poor chunin will be buried in bureaucratic paperwork; it won't be so overt and hopefully delight you with unique twists and surprises.


	9. Fish out of Water

**Kokoro of Konoha  
><strong>Chapter Nine – Fish out of Water

It was Iruka's first day as a full-fledged instructor, not an assistant teacher. So, of course, he literally fell out of his bed this morning, tangled in bedding, onto the hard cold floor from that freaky dream. Needless to say, the day went downhill from then on. Not only was his coffee maker malfunctioning, but the hot water for his shower decided to take a vacation to the North Pole. Entering the kitchen only revealed mold on his bread, as well as being out of anything edible that could be made within his 10 minute time limit for his now nonexistent breakfast. _Just peachy! _

He barely got to the school in time to at least grab the last of some lukewarm coffee and to hear the gossip of the senior teachers about the "Holy Terror" throwing a chair at one of the teachers last semester. Which somehow turned into a debate whether or not the Demon's sister was just an imaginary friend. _What the-_

Just when he was going to ask what they meant, he was called to the Headmaster's office to be smugly notified of his "new" class roster. "Umino-kun, it appears there was a clerical error and several classes were _accidently_ switched. Here is your class folder. It'll be held in Room 3-D and will be starting in… 4 minutes." Reading his new roster, he discovered the reason behind the smirk. Apparently he had been given the lowest, most problematic class with a mix of clan heirs, politicians' children and the infamous Uzumaki orphans.

Iruka, ever the good actor, reacted as he was expected to: visibly choking to the Kyubi boy's name, swallowing his apprehensions, and politely bowing in reluctant acceptance of his "dire" fate his superior supplied. Yep, the Headmaster was still as pompous as he remembered from his Academy days. Was this revenge for his pranks during his own school years or merely a last minute change to haze the new teacher into quitting or failing? Or was there more "underneath the underneath" going on?

Yet he wasn't the protégé of the Jonin Commander for nothing. He just chose to hide his deductive reasoning behind his respectable mask for now. Mild-mannered, honestly nice guys were always underestimated. He didn't fail to notice the knowing smirks towards him as he made his way to his new class. So the gossips already had known his fate, eh?

Life had a way of throwing a curve ball at him and putting him back here of all places. He sighed and entered the door of no return. Thankfully, he had already prepared an assessment test for his first day. Hopefully he had made enough copies. The class settled into their test, giving the new Instructor a chance to skim through & review the class folder. This particular class roster was either an evil conspiracy against the children's futures and his own career or a divine challenge to Iruka to do the impossible.

Iruka shook his head in shame as he turned the next page to Naruto Uzumaki's summary sheet. He wasn't proud of his initial emotional kneejerk reaction to the Kyubi boy. _Obviously, I'm still not over the attack. Damn it! I'm still shaken. I hope I don't lose my control and hurt the boy. _ He started pondering how he could switch classes when he noticed. _Wait, the Uzumaki boy has been transferred 17 different times in the last two years. Jeez, and they wonder why his grades are so low. _He looked up towards the siblings to see the blond in despair reading through his questions while his sister was looking back and forth to her brother and the young girl on her right. Perplexed eyes scanned her classmates in front of her in a stunned daze. Finally their brown eyes locked, both unsure what to do. She hesitantly waved her right hand in greeting. Puzzled, Iruka automatically waved back.

Remembering this student's wandering eyes ought to be redirected, Iruka motioned for her to work on her own test. The young girl tilted her head in confusion; her eyes lost their dazed look, then she nodded understanding. Beaming a smile, she leaned over to her brother to whisper something. Before he could reprimand them for trying to cheat, surprised blue eyes looked from her to the instructor and back again. The blond student broke out in a relieved grin and gave the startled instructor a thumb up and both went back to their tests with vigor. _Did his teeth just sparkle?_

_Okay, that was… unusual. Doesn't seem like they were cheating, better keep an eye out for pranks though. _It felt as though he just passed some unintentional test. Those two students still made him feel uncomfortable for oddly opposite reasons, yet their little eyes seemed to look at him hopefully.

Then the images flitted through his head from that freaky dream. He shook his head to forget the fragmented memories of a nightingale singing to a greyhound, fox terrier and an old baboon, with a turtle and a rabbit dancing to the song. Iruka rubbed his scar absently as he scanned the room and noticed everyone was behaving for now. Well as could be expected for a class full of 8-9 year olds. He snorted in amusement at the Nara boy. Shrugging off throwing some chalk to wake the napping boy, he returned his attention to the records.

Kokoro Uzumaki's student summary was oddly sparse with information. _Wait, why has she only been transferred 9 times? Weren't they keeping them together for some reason? _ _Couldn't even sense her and she was right in front of me for crimminy's sakes! Is she the next __Second Tsuchikage? _Shaking his head and sighing, he added both Uzumakis' personal student records to his mental list of the other 10 files he'd need to request from the Academy archives. _Shikaru-sensei and __Sarutobi__-sama, what have you gotten me into? Why me?_

Musing interrupted by the poor starving instructor's stomach grumbling forced him to look up at the clock to discover lunch break was still yet 1 hour, 54 minutes and 15 seconds away. Not that he had been counting or brought a bento. _Kami, have mercy on me. Of course I don't have any ration bars left in this stupid vest. _Seeing his students finishing the assessment, with a resigned sigh he stood up to get the board ready for his first official lecture.

As the Chunin wound up his opening lesson, the Lunch Bell rang. _Finally! _"Everyone, bring your tests up to my desk before you leave for lunch." The majority of the students slammed their tests in a pile on his desk before scampering off in a din of excited babble. Iruka's head hit his desk softly, too weary to hide his hunger pangs or the headache that was pounding for the last half hour.

A soft thump shuffle, shuffle thump was getting closer, yet the instructor's mind didn't even register the sound in his distracted state. The only thought on his mind was the realization that he had left his wallet at home and, even if he went home to get it, there was barely enough time to get anything to eat on the way back and the grocery store was in the wrong direction to be back in time for class. He had learned the hard way the cafeteria tended to overcharge. Nor did he really know or trust anyone at the Academy enough to borrow money from. He was lost in self-pity as his stomach growled in agreement. "Sir?" The young voice startled him to look up at a winded brunette leaning against his desk. 

_Dang it, didn't even sense her again and she was this close to me._Nervously he replied, "Yes, um… Uzumaki-chan, right?"

Kokoro nodded and opened her mouth only to close it again. She repeated this action several times; looked around the empty room and back at him questioningly. Apparently making up her mind, she reached into the bag hung over her shoulder. "In all the books, it says the student's supposed to give the teacher an apple, but I only have this." She pulled out a little sealed cup of applesauce and placed it on the corner of his desk, then rummaged in her bag and brought out a cup of instant ramen. "He'd probably disown me if he found out I didn't like-"

"NEEE-CHAN! Hinata-chan and Choji's got two huge big bentos and asked if we can help eat it all! He even brought Apple Chips for you. Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba are waiting for us!" The loud voice and running footsteps startled both, who turned towards the door as the ramen cup flew out of Kokoro's hands onto the desk before the energetic whiskered boy bounced into the room. Pensively, Naruto asked, "Um, Nee-chan, you okay?" They'd both had their fair share of "chats" with the teachers.

Kokoro nodded reassuringly, "Yeah, sorry I'm slow, was just taking a rest for a moment. Instructor-san likes ramen too, right?" Both children turned to see Iruka numbly nod in agreement as his stomach growled. Both children giggled as the man blushed & rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. Naruto, relieved Kokoro was safe and meeting another ramen appreciator, exclaimed, "Yosh, you have a youthful tummy too! Enjoy your ramen! Okay, come on Nee-chan, before Choji eats it all." Kokoro gave the Chunin a soft smile and tilted her head to him in farewell before hobbling out the door after her excited brother. Her walking staff's thumps and their muffled voices faded down the hallway.

After checking and finding both containers prank-free, he picked up his odd lunch and made his way to the teachers' break room. Normally he'd never take food from children, especially from orphans. He was trying to come up with a diplomatic reason to refuse and give her back what was obviously her lunch when Naruto revealed that the two were going to be given a better lunch.

As an orphan or the one in need, false charity was the worst thing to be on the receiving end of. It was kinda sweet how the girl apparently was trying to figure out how to help without offending. The gesture was indeed truly appreciated, but only time would show if he could trust these two seemingly "innocent" troublemakers. It was good tactics to lure your victim into a false sense of security. But, maybe she figured it'd be easier if their teacher wasn't passing out during the 2nd half of class. Though, technically that would make him an easier victim.

_Okay, according to rumor, I know at least the Uzumakis are going to prank me. _Fortunately, the hallways were empty as Iruka's devious brain calculated the answer so no one saw the feral grin on his face. _Instead of letting them interrupt my lessons, make pranking part of the curriculum! Make it an unofficial assignment or extra credit. _ _If I make it so I know who's pranking when and set ground rules such as not during lectures, no physical damage to people, animals, property, etc… _

_Heh, and if a student is foolish enough to be caught pranking the Headmaster, it would be a great exercise in resisting interrogations, etc. Oh, the possibilities! It'd be good training for the kids as well as keep me on my toes and make school a lot less boring than it was for me. Plus, the practical experience in trap making, tactics and strategy has a visible outlet &/or reward. Maybe I can spice up the "Code of the Shinobi" lectures with a mixture of tactics and history, tie them in together._

_So the demon container thinks I have a "youthful tummy." Not something I'd ever expect it- I mean, him to say. _Chuckling, he shook his head and smirked as he poured in the hot water and fished around the drawers for some chopsticks and a spoon. Luckily there was a package of aspirin tucked away in there as well. _Thank you, Kami!_ Spotting a nice table over by the window, he took a seat and listened to the chatter of the faculty filtering in.

The plague of his lonely youth of being lost in the crowd was actually his greatest asset in his shinobi career. It took a great deal of time and encouragement from Sarutobi-sama to finally convince him of that simple truth. But it was that stupid C-rank mission that ended up transforming into the most convoluted A-rank Search & Rescue that was the catalyst in changing his mind as well as the direction of his life, let alone career in 180 degrees.

It had taken him 2 ½ years to heal and become an active Genin again, Restricted to D-rank missions to support himself while training another 3 ½ years to finally pass the Chunin Exam. But, his damaged chakra network would never enable him to do any higher level Genjutsu or Ninjutsu ever again. In hindsight, it was a small price to pay, since all his teammates and their clients had come out of that debacle alive and with only minor injuries.

Not to mention that one mission alone sabotaged a 6 year conspiracy to instigate war between four of the ninja nations, destroyed a child slavery ring and resulted in the dethroning of a brutal tyrant as well as exposing numerous corrupted politicians and traitors in said 4 countries. Not bad for a Genin without a Kekkei Genkai, using just his wits and prankster know-how.

In truth, he just happened to be in the right place at the right time; a Genin who dared to care and help a child in need. Despite the odds, he steadfastly never gave up and didn't leave any comrade behind. Who knew that one act of kindness would change the world so drastically for the better for so many innocent people he'd probably never meet. And the ironic thing was that the ordeal turned into an S-rank secret that no one outside of his Genin team, the ANBU squad, the Hokage and the other 3 Kages would ever know about. Go figure. He was livid at first, to never receive the recognition he and his team deserved after all they'd been through. Not to mention he was forever stripped of the chance to prove he could have been as great as the elite ANBU &/or Jonins. But, during his recovery at the hospital, his eyes were opened to the cost of becoming Jonins and ANBU.

The old joke of needing to be crazy or downright clinically insane to become and survive being a Jonin / ANBU was true, but there was a catch-22. The stress of the dark secret deeds required in the line of duty for those higher rank missions forced the sane to become eccentric in order to survive. 80% of the Jonin patients he'd talked with and helped during his stay in the hospital showed him how lucky he was not to join their ranks. Thus Iruka was spared suffering the same traumas & insanity, and of being forced to sacrifice his soul and humanity to be a tool for conniving politicians and the muddy bloodstained system that ruled the 5 nations.

During his first few months of his hospitalization, he watched as the professional yet impersonal physical care rendered to the injured Jonins & ANBU members only tended to exacerbate the psychological hells the patients had endured and survived. After being personally ignored for most of his childhood, he wouldn't ignore them. If he broke the rules and cared for one child, he'd be a hypocrite to not care for his fellow patients! So few of them had a friend to watch over them or wake up to. It actually became quite the challenge to see how many times he could be there when someone woke up and welcome them back before the staff came in. He was quite proud of the fact that the staff had been forced to increase the frequency and number of rounds to patients as well as provide friendlier, more thoughtful and accommodating bedside manners for each patient's previous ordeal and personality.

One thing led to another and he ended up becoming an unofficial touchstone during his stay at the hospital. He might be a good actor, hiding his fear and pain, but he never hid his concern for their well-being. No matter how tired or in pain he was himself, he shared everything from his mother's lullabies to stories of his foolish pranks and D-rank mishaps. Sometimes he would just sit there with them, holding their hands or hugging while they cried, shivered or until they could sleep again. Iruka still had his sanity and his heart was still intact. He became their rock and they became his reason to live. Yes, he was now weaker and would never be as strong as he once had been, but he wasn't helpless. As long as he had the power to help them, he wasn't helpless.

The Med-nins never figured out who was the meddlesome amateur nurse that had made them look bad. Until he ran into the two who had caught him. They actually admired him, offered to help keep his cover and give him unofficial first aid & medical training. His two sensei, (one of whom had been a Medic-Nin-in-training), discovered that Iruka had the near perfect chakra control necessary for giving more advanced training. Iruka didn't have the heart to confess that it was probably because his chakra reserves were now a third of what they once were which contributed to his so-called better "chakra control."

After 8 months he was finally released to outpatient rehabilitation. Donations of everything from food, medical supplies for him and his "_guests"_, thank you cards, money and gifts started showing up on his doorstep. But the oddest and most annoying presents had been those infernal Icha Icha volumes. It took him 3 months to discover that there were at least 5 anonymous donors paying his rent and utilities. And those Medical Kits were put to good use for "guests" who kept coming,

Iruka was pleasantly surprised when the new "Medic-Nin Training Program" was implemented. The recovery rate jumped up an astounding 68% after the new procedures were put in place, with patients favorably obeying needed bed rest, (aka "no training until we say it's safe"), increased by 43%. The new program dealt wisely with the problem of seeing to the wayward patients who obviously needed care from checking themselves out prematurely. Under the guise of providing Medics-in-training more hands-on experience, the transparent plan to help stubborn shinobi that were always "looking underneath the underneath" somehow still worked brilliantly. Later on, Iruka discovered that it was also used as a way to provide the needed support network of touchstones which was inspired by the unknown 'Helper'. He had suspected that one of his sensei had proposed the new program, yet both steadfastly denied credit.

Thanks to the program, his injured visitors and the medical gifts waned. Yet, those still in need of a friendly ear, encouragement or some normalcy still graced his home regularly. Once he had gotten back into the groove of the D-rank missions and replenished his bank account to surviving status, he began his research to try to repay his anonymous donors. Only to run into various red herrings and dead ends, including the fact that the numerous couriers who had delivered his rent and bill payments had all been placed by a henge of himself.

He finally gave up trying to investigate their identities when he received that one thank you card dedicated to "Dear Dolphin-sama," It simply read, "You taught us that the 'Will of Fire' is real and no matter what happens we're not alone. Please remember, neither are you." No names were signed, but Iruka knew from the numerous animals and mythological creature doodles filling up almost every blank spot on the inside and back of the card that his "guests" had won. He chuckled at his naivete at thinking a Genin trying to win against the legion of Jonin and ANBU. They only wanted to return the favor, but many were forced to hide behind masks. It was one of the handfuls of battles he forfeited willingly.

For several weeks he debated whether or not to retire as a shinobi after his enlightenment regarding the perverted political system that crushed and spit out human lives like broken kunai and weapons to be tossed aside and left to rot on the training fields. He'd never go missing nin, he respected the Hokage too much for that. But, with all the D-ranks he did he couldn't find a civilian trade that felt he'd be able to do instead. When he resigned himself to being a cog in the wheel as a lifetime Genin, he received a personal summons from the Hokage.

To not only be included in the most innocuous secret in Konoha, but to be trained, groomed, then appointed after passing the Chunin Exam to the most influential position under the Hokage, placing him equal if slightly above the Jonin Commander; administratively speaking, of course. He felt ashamed that he never even deduced it himself. It was so blatantly obvious because it was hidden in plain sight. It did give him a slight ego boost to know he actually out-ranked the Headmaster. Even if only two people knew that, it made this whole stage of the project somewhat bearable.

_Does no one really "look underneath the underneath" of why one of the mission room desk workers is now an instructor at the Academy as well? Or why only Chunins are allowed to work for either the School or in the Mission Room? Or the fact, that both are located in the same building with the Hokage's office? _

_Sailors have more discretion than these fools who called themselves shinobi. Have none of these idiots ever heard the phrase, "Loose lips sink ships"? Granted we're in a so-called secure area, but still they should be thankful I'm not an enemy spy. Unfortunately, the ANBU undercover work has revealed several leaks; apparently their clues pointing to the Academy have concrete evidence now. If we're lucky it'll just be some infiltrator with a well-done henge who strategically placed bugs. If it's a double spy or, worst case, a network of spies… Remember, Shikaru-sensei said "One step at a time." We'll cross that bridge if we find evidence of a mole._

_Even the children have more sense than these idiots. Speaking of children, I should have the Jōnin Standby Station checked for bugs too. Thankfully, the kidnappings have halted for now. _

With 18 minutes to go, the quiet Chunin got up and threw away the empty containers and utensils and headed to the archives to "borrow" the dozen personal student records. Ignoring the giggled whispers at his expense for his "luck" in getting the reviled Uzumaki siblings, he headed towards the restroom first. He could go through proper channels and request the records, but now with the confirmed leaks, there was no way he was going to draw attention to his students. A security seal needed to be placed ASAP to protect the Academy archive files until he could have all the documents transferred to a more secure location. _Shikaru-sensei and/or __Sarutobi__-sama might be helpful in fabricating a believable bureaucratic ruse. _

If he found that Uzumaki's education was as neglected and/or sabotaged for the last 2 years as he suspected, he owed the little girl some private tutoring for them both. He might not like or trust them, but, on one of the worst days of his life, they were the only ones who treated him with any semblance of respect and kindness. Iruka smirked as he finished retrieving the needed files and placed them into a storage scroll. _Even if they did giggle at my growling stomach. Besides, maybe the boy isn't so bad, whoever heard of a demon loving ramen? _

The security seal glowed a soft green then blue on the inside of the file room door. Satisfied, Iruka performed a Body Replacement Jutsu with his clone waiting in his classroom, and then dispelled his clone. His remedial training with Ebisu had indeed paid off. Iruka might never be able to do high level ninjutsu again, but thanks to that elite tutor he now had an extensive library of C, D & E-rank ninjutsu that even Hokage's Elite Bodyguards could barely notice.

To this day no one had deduced the identity of "Saki" the prankster who left the Security Evaluation notes with the Hokage's seal on it for the Intelligence Division, Military Police station, the Hyuga Clan Compound and the Front Gates. The security breaches had since been vastly improved. But, he'd have to probably retest them in a few months. _Wait… maybe I'll let the pranking kids do it as an infiltration exercise. And I thought teaching would be so boring. Heh, this would've been so cool to have this part of the curriculum back in my day. Wonder if any of them would be able to figure out if it was me if I henged as one of the children and supervised it that way… Oh, the possibilities!_

The students found their new teacher at his desk making notes from their assessment tests. Noting the last to arrive were predictably the Uzumaki - the girl winded from rushing, slightly shaking from pain and leaning heavily on her brother. _This won't do. _"Naruto-san, Kokoro-san."

The two turned warily to him, waiting for the worst. Naruto looked ready to defend his sister. Iruka only raised his hand to wave their concern away. "I'll allow you both an extra 5 minutes to get to class after lunch in respect for Kokoro's condition. I would appreciate it if you both showed up on time, but won't punish you for tardiness if you arrive within the time limit. Only IF you both promise me that you both won't use it to prank or abuse this privilege. Also, if Kokoro-san has trouble coming or is unwell, Naruto-san, you are to immediately come and notify me as soon as possible. Any pranks using this as a ruse or if either of you abuse this privilege in any way, your grace period will be revoked. Do you both understand and agree?"

The siblings stared at him in comical disbelief, then wary suspicion perfectly in sync. It would've been funny if he didn't have the sinking feeling that the boy's protective nature before and after lunch wasn't rooted in previous unjustifiable experiences. He was dreading reviewing their files even more by now.

Iruka added in a gentler voice, "If you are willing, we can discuss this matter after class. Your friends are welcome to stay behind if you wish as well. But, I need to start the class now. Kokoro-san, I've had similar injuries when I was younger, would you like some help to your seat?"

She reluctantly nodded her consent and handed her walking staff to Naruto who watched their new teacher with a warning glare. Iruka picked up the girl gently from her right side and carried her princess style up the steps. Naruto scurried ahead to their row and, surprisingly, the young Hyuga was standing and pulling out Kokoro's chair for her. The poor girl was stiff, yet trembling in his arms for the few moments it took to climb up the steps. He gently placed her standing in front of her chair and returned to the front of his desk, surveying the varied responses of his students. Most were puzzled, confused, annoyed or indifferent.

Encouragingly, the Nara came to life, revealing a calculating look, while the Hyuga girl and the Akimichi boy beamed their approval. Interestingly, the typically reserved Aburame seemed either curious or intrigued. Iruka guessed by the way the boy observed the Uzumaki settling in and scooting in their chairs, then turned his attention back to the instructor as Iruka cleared his throat.

The Chunin crossed his arms and rested against his desk. He decided he could get addicted to the captive audience. Quietly he looked back into the children's eyes, shifting his gaze to different faces until they all became fidgety. Glancing back up at the Uzumaki, he saw they were ready and began the afternoon lessons before he lost control of the class.

For the next 3 hours and 42 minutes their malleable little minds were all his. They might hate him by the time they graduated in 4 years, but he would build the best foundations to make sure they had all the knowledge, skills and abilities to not just survive but to truly live and appreciate how precious the gift of life is before learning it the hard way. He would do his best to be what he had never had before he graduated: a teacher who truly cared about his students with the "Will of Fire". If the "Shepherd" can't protect his own flock, he isn't worthy of the honor of the title.

Author's Notes: Special thanks to my Beta Reader: my Mom; our family's Spelling & Grammar Queen.

Name meaning:

Saki – one who is cloaked

Got a question of what something means, feel free to pm me or leave a review.


	10. A Day at the Office

**Kokoro of Konoha**

Chapter 10 – A Day at the Office

_Poor Naruto has no clue of the unglamorous duties being the Hokage entails. Yet who am I to disillusion the young boy's dreams of adventure with the unthankful tasks of reviewing bureaucratic paperwork or the Domestic & Foreign political games that require not a powerful jutsu but a keen mind & silver tongue to keep the peace and protect the innocents? A perfect example of the latter is the current Uchiha clan's situation that's been spiraling out of control. At least the boy has some semblance of his childhood dreams & innocence still intact and a sister to share it with. _

One of the Hokage's assistants came in with, _(surprise, surprise)_, a new stack of files for him to review. At least the aide had the courtesy to come with more coffee as well. If the enemy ever learned of his dependence on caffeine, the Hidden Leaf Village would surely be doomed. Whenever Hiruzen was burning the midnight oil, he would chuckle at his idea of sending the other 4 Kages an unofficial truce when it came to the elixir of energy. Unfortunately, between Jiraiya and Kokoro's encounters with some of the other Village leaders, he doubted any of them would take it in the good humor it was intended. He accepted the offered cup and took a sip.

"Hokage-sama, here are those files you requested for the Hagakure project, the ANBU/Uchiha disputes and the Watchman's new fiscal audits of the Administrative & Academy Divisions and the Orphan & Widows Fund." The aide placed the thick folders into the Inbox and took the signed paperwork & folders to be distributed &/or re-filed from the Outbox. "Your next meeting with the Council, Uchiha-san and Nara-san won't be for another hour and a half." With a knowing comforting glance, the aide added, "Do you wish me to invite Umino-san to tea after school again?"

The Hokage smiled ruefully but nodded gratefully, "Heh, yes, thank you, Miki. Iruka-kun's the best medicine after these meetings. Just put down that we'll be, um… let's see, yes, we'll be reviewing his suggestions for streamlining Mission Room procedures and revamping the filing system. If anyone asks, it's unofficially to commemorate his new Instructor position at the Academy."

Miki nodded with a smile, "Hai, Hokage-sama. Um, would you prefer to eat out or have lunch brought in today?"

Wistfully eyeing the nice weather through the windows, he shook his head and answered with a regretful sigh, "No, better have it brought to me; I'll need to review these files before the meeting." The Sandaime picked out the reports on the Uchiha/ANBU incidents and disputes. "Is there anything else scheduled after the Mission Debriefings and Iruka-kun?"

"No sir, I was able to keep the evening free for you tonight. Would you like me to block out that time on the schedule with your meeting with Umino-san or something else?"

"Are either Asuma or Kakashi, back from their missions yet?" The aide shook his head and explained, "Asuma-san isn't due for another few days, but the gates have reported that Hatake-san has indeed returned late this morning, looking ragged but appearing uninjured. Though, he hasn't brought in his mission report yet, ANBU has spotted him at the Memorial Stone." Neither needed to mention that was Kakashi's usual M.O.

"His mission wasn't urgent, just important and he'll debrief me personally. Send him a message to report to me after he's had a chance to freshen up, take a nap, etc. Ask him to pick up the children after school and bring them with him." _The kids will be missing him._ The Hokage stroked his goatee, then chewed lightly on his pipe, internally debating whether he should actually include Iruka in the debriefing or not. _Perhaps not,_ _best to simply put Shepherd on observation first. _Since the kidnappings stopped, he only had Gai, Anko and Kakashi casually hanging out with the children whenever they were back from missions.

Plus, the ANBU's surveillance team has been revamped to more loyal agents, resulting with an end to the "unreported incidents," especially since the "Holy Terror's" been on the scene. _After I hear Jiraiya & Kakashi's reports, we'll have a better grasp of both the underground and the political worlds' knowledge and mindset regarding Kokoro-chan. _

He was also still unsure if the lack of any communiqués from the Fire Daimyo regarding Kokoro's resident status was an encouraging sign of his Lordship's ignorance and/or lack of interest in Kokoro's secret ability. Or merely the calm before the storm of an upcoming legal &/or political strong-arming battle to wrestle her into his court. He'd have to wait to hear what Asuma was able to find out from his contacts. And what new tobacco and stories he'd bring back from the Fire Lord's court.

Used to his Hokage's habits and mannerisms, Miki, (or otherwise known to a very select few as the Scribe), took a seat near the window and gazed out at the view, resting his feet and relishing in the fact of a few minutes of peace. Whenever the Sandaime began stroking his goatee, then chewing his pipe, a change of orders and a new plan was in the works. Miki had practically been Hiruzen's right hand man since he became Hokage again, (though the aide only received his new "title" barely a year ago). Creating and implementing "The Staff" plan was rather an intriguing yet innocuous concept the professor initiated. He quite enjoyed that little mystery as it was created as well.

He doubted that the succeeding Hokage would even carry it on, but only time would tell. The Scribe prided himself on his Hokage's trust in him. Not even the Watchman or the Shepherd had as much access to knowledge as he did. Of the few projects he didn't know the details of, the Hagakure project was indeed one of the more delightfully intriguing puzzles. Much like "The Staff" was. Though its codename was so bland not even he could remember it. And that was saying something. He could always count on the Sandaime to outsmart and surprise him.

Upon seeing Miki's bemused face gazing out of the window, patiently waiting for the Hokage's new orders, Hiruzen smiled. He was fortunate that only the Scribe could read him so well. "Thanks for your patience, Miki. Since, I'll probably be in this meeting & other debriefings for several hours. Kakashi's free to freshen up and get some rest. Have the messenger find out whether he'd like to meet at the "Nest" or come to my office. Either is fine with me. Oh, and remind him when the kids will be out of school in case he'd like to meet their new instructor." If he was going to have to wait for Kakashi, he'd rather visit with the children or catch up on his "special projects" without interruptions.

"Let's switch Iruka-kun to tonight at the Residence for dinner instead to "celebrate" his first day as a full-fledged Academy Instructor." Miki stretched and nodded, "Hai, Hokage-sama," before he left to fetch lunch with the paperwork from the Sandaime outbox.

While other leaders would have a conniption fit with the Copy Nin's chronic tardiness, the Professor merely used it as another tool or had the Scribe schedule things with it in mind. The Jonin probably never knew that he was hardly really as late as he thought he was to private meetings. But the Sandaime had to give kudos to Hatake for never playing games with the higher ranked missions nor crucial debriefings.

Hiruzen had been in the trenches for 2 wars. There are only some things other veterans understood that couldn't be explained to those who've never lived through the "honor" of serving on the front lines. One of these things was losing precious people and being the one left behind that still survived. Mutual unspoken respect lay between them, for nothing more needed to be said. In a way, each of his ninjas' odd quirks, habits and antics assured him that they were alive, mostly healthy and stubbornly still human in a system that would strip them of their humanity.

A celebration dinner with the young Chunin would be a more enjoyable and better cover for Shepherd's debriefing anyway. Depending on what he found out, he might even include "Saki" & the "Shepherd" into the Hagakure Project. He could always count on the young Umino to cheer him up whenever the dark side of politics, the senseless suffering of his shinobi and/or ghosts of his mistakes overwhelmed him.

They might call him the "God of Shinobi", but he would be the first to admit his obvious lack of divinity. He never considered himself a god, nor desired such powers. The authority & responsibilities of his office were heavy enough as they were, _thank you very much_.

The boy wasn't naive nor ignorant to the darker nature of their line of work, yet somehow retained his innocence, much like Kokoro. Now that he thought of it, it's intriguing how similar they are. Both in their own way hold such bright "Wills of Fire" yet still so frail and imperfectly human.

When he had discovered it had been Iruka-kun helping his fellow patients, he was rather proud of him. _Umino-san would've been rather proud of his son as well. Carrying on their little family tradition of helping others just like on that mission._ _Heh, his mother probably would've also said something like "It's too troublesome __not__ to care." _When Kokoro inspired him to create "The Staff" and his other special projects out of necessity, little did he realize then that Iruka-kun would be the only viable candidate for the Shepherd.

In fact it was his lazy Jonin Commander who had discerned the identity of the unknown "Hospital Helper" from years before. To this day he's still not sure why the Nara clan leader actually stepped forward to not only nominate, but personally train Umino-kun. _What prompted Shikaku-san to help train the boy his clan had never acknowledged? __D__id Kokoro say or do something while she stayed with them? _

Three quarters of the way through the Uchiha/ANBU incidence reports, the Professor started seeing an interesting pattern._ What is it about these 8 locations? Aren't those the entrances to the secret escape passages Tobirama-sensei built that had caved in or were blocked off? All of these reports also involve sentry patrols that were merely checking security within the walls, yet remember nothing other than the incidences. I see, I'll have to send some genjutsu experts to check them out. Wait, perhaps I better check it out personally, the existence and history behind these passages are S rank secrets. No, I better bring "The Staff" into this. This would definitely fall under "Project: Wireworm", I'm going to need to call a "Staff" meeting. Something's going on and, by the looks of it, the __Uchihas__ are either being framed and/or positioned to rebel by discretely being attacked under the guise of the ANBU. _

Faithful Miki returned 20 minutes later with lunch. He left with orders for a "Staff Meeting" on "Project: Wireworm", several more files on the former Land of Whirlpool, its lost Hidden Village, the Nidaime's Personal Logs, the Blueprints on the outer and inner walls, a few personnel files, (including a deceased Umino), as well as summoning the ANBU Hato, more coffee and some aspirins.

The "Staff" meeting was to take place tonight after the Shepherd's debriefing. By the subtle scowl on the Sandaime's face reviewing the last of the ANBU/Uchiha and the tone of his voice, the team would probably need to be ready to implement "Stage 2" of "Project: Wireworm" within the next few days. _Ah well, __that free night went up in smoke._ Yet, the Scribe never gave up, he would find a way to work another free night into the overworked Hokage's schedule. The challenge to give his leader at least 5 nights a year off only had 3 more to go. Ever since he was promoted, he now had access to almost 70% of the Hokage's personal files.

But, that was only because he merely organized, fetched, sorted and refiled. Never once in his whole time as the Hokage's Personal Assistant had he ever nosed around inside those top secret folders. Besides, it was way more fun to theorize, (mentally attempting to piece together the clues), than to peek into files that weren't meant for his eyes. He was a rather odd ninja, one who didn't pry or spy, even though the majority of his fellow Leaf nin would be drooling for one minute to be in his shoes, had they actually known the true depth of his security clearance.

No one would be able to get sensitive Intel out of him if he didn't know it. It was just common sense, "If you don't pry, you won't die." Also, it didn't hurt that he was a Yamanaka. There were only a handful of clan members that could get past his mental defenses securing the data that he was actually privy to. But, no one thought the lowly Chunin paper pusher who ran as a gofer, prone to flirting with the office girls, would hold such secrets as he did. And that's exactly the way he'd like to keep it.

After an hour reviewing the files on the Uchiha situation and the fiscal audits, the elderly Sarutobi stood up and stretched. Taking advantage of the extra 10 minutes to relax and gaze out at the view of his beloved village, while gears of his mind never paused in its planning, knowing full well he was going into this meeting outnumbered and probably the only one who wanted a peaceful outcome. Well, except for his Jonin Commander.

Something about this whole situation just felt wrong and stank to high heaven. That old saying of a "house divided falls" kept bouncing around in the Hokage's mind_. The more I look at it, no matter what angle, it's as though there's something or someone's trying to use or get the Uchiha out of the way._ He'd sympathize with their case, but there were so many holes in both sides and Fugaku's own dang arrogance and temper kept getting in the way of actually resolving this issue.

_Mmm, it wasn't nearly a week or two when the kidnappings stopped that their little grievances became more vocal. As easy as it is to use Danzo as the scapegoat, maybe Kokoro was right. Perhaps there was spiritual warfare taking place. What is it that I'm not seeing? Are the Uchiha merely pawns being manipulated in order to eliminate the balance of power against the authority of the Hokage/ANBU? Is this situation a red herring and being used merely to distract from clues we've missed from the kidnappings? _

_At least I'm not on my own in this. Thankfully, "Project: Wireworm" and "The Staff" are in place. But will we find the answers before it's too late? _With a final puff from his pipe he returned to his desk. _Perhaps the young ANBU Captain would be able to shed some light from the Uchiha's perspective in a much more rational, calmer manner._

Gathering the files pertaining to the former Land of Whirlpool, its Hidden Village, fiscal & personnel reports and the Hagakure project, the Sandaime opened a small storage scroll, placed the folders into it and slipped the scroll into a pocket in his Hokage robes. It was always wise to have his "special projects" on him no matter which location Kakashi choose to meet at.

_Looks like I might be able to finalize drafting the 2nd & 3rd stages of the Hagakure project this week. It's only taken 2 years to discreetly find & nominate "The Staff" members, the Scribe, Watchman and Shepherd. Build and lay the framework for Hagakure, not to mention all the research and reconnaissance. Just need to add the finishing touches and plug up any loopholes from weaving everything together. The "Nest" will have to do as a temporary location until the Kikyō Castle can be renovated and its land transferred over. Theoretically, everything should be up and running within the next 2-4 years. That's if I can keep the- _

A small knock announced the arrival of the summoned ANBU. "Come in, Hato. Thank you for coming."

The young ANBU Captain entered, bowed politely and softly answered, "How may I be of service, Hokage-sama?"

"I'm about to go into a Council meeting with several clan heads, one of whom… No, I think it's best if I let you tell me what your eyes notice during the meeting without any bias from me. You will act as one of the ANBU bodyguards and will need to keep your chakra disguised since your clan head will be there. We'll discuss your observations after the meeting. Come."

* * *

><p>The bell rang and class ended. Iruka gathered his notes and the remaining assessment tests into his satchel to review later as the children escaped for the day. First he had to run back to his little apartment, get his wallet and go shopping for food and a new coffeemaker before he had to report in for Mission Room duty. <em>Oh wait, I'm supposed to talk with the Uzumakis first. <em>He looked up to see an abandoned classroom except for the siblings chatting in the back row with the Hyuga girl and the Nara boy, with the Akimichi just patiently listening in while munching on yet other bag of chips. _Isn't that like his sixth one?_ He discovered Uzumaki-chan's smirking at the wall over the other girl's shoulder.

Puzzled, Iruka and Hinata looked to the wall, then back at Kokoro whose face had turned towards the doorway. "Yo" All eyes of the other occupants in the room joined Kokoro's to see a tall lanky white-haired ninja with a black mask covering his face and his headband tilted to cover his left eye. His hand raised in greeting as he casually leaned against the doorframe. Kokoro smirk softened into a relieved grin, "Welcome Home, Wynn!" Naruto chorused his greetings, "Hey Kakashi, welcome back!"

With a nod to the Chunin, the Jonin ambled over to the siblings still up in the back row. Iruka, stunned, nodded back. _Since when does Mr. Legendary Stoic Ninja socialize with kids? Wait, why'd she call him "_Wynn?" Puzzled at everyone looking to him, he realized he actually spoke the name out loud. Kokoro came to his rescue, "Ahh, forgive me. Instructor-san, this is my friend, Wynn. Well, it's a nickname I gave him when I didn't have a name. Wynn, this is Instructor-san. He's not like the others. He's even offered to give me a grace period after lunch so I wouldn't be late. We talked it over, Instructor-san. And we agree and promise not to prank you or take advantage of your grace period." With a slight bow of her head, she added, "Thank you, it'll help a lot."

While Umino's attention was on the children, Kakashi raised his eyebrow at his little friend's respectful treatment of their new teacher. _She even called Umino, "Instructor-san"? None of the others got anything higher than a polite "Sir" or "Ma'am." _He pulled out his "Gutsy Ninja" book, quietly listening in as the Chunin fairly yet obviously uncomfortably discussed the grace period and other class matters with Kokoro & Naruto.

He remembered Umino from the few missions they had together before waking up in the hospital and being greeted by him after Iruka's life-changing injuries. If it wasn't for those injuries and his now severely crippled chakra system, Umino would probably have made an intriguing shinobi of the higher ranks. _Guess, Dolphin-sama was finally able to pass the Chunin Exam and settled down into the quiet life of an Academy Instructor. Wonder how long ago he was at the Memorial?_

Allowing a smile under his mask, he watched on as the little Hyuga girl snuck shy timid glances at Naruto from behind Kokoro's shoulder. _ So they've made a new friend, eh? Wait, she's the one that was kidnapped from the Main House by Kumo. Kokoro, how is it you always- _Iruka's next question interrupted his thoughts, "Kokoro-san, what is your native language?"

The siblings replied in sync, "Huh?" He was always amused by the children's synchronized responses. _Anko's right, t__hat's never gonna get old._

The Chunin tried to explain while fishing out the test in question, "I couldn't read the writing on your assessment test. It looks like it's written in another language."

Kakashi was even more intrigued by the Chunin now, so it wasn't just him then. "Kokoro, remember when I asked you about your accent back in the hospital? Perhaps, Umino-sensei... "

The little brunette's nodded as she replied, "Oh yeah…" , then tilted her head, lost in thought, "So he's seeing what I'm really writing like you can hear my accent? But, I can read everything just fine..."

Iruka, completely sideswiped, turned to the Jonin, "Wait, you hear an accent?" Looking to the children for confirmation, "And, no one else does. How- " Naruto, and the others just shook their heads. "Okay, wait, can any of you read her writing?"

Kakashi stepped forward and held his hand out for the test, then began to casually read Kokoro's answers aloud, "1) All good things come to those who wait. 2) Pickles have a strong aroma and when mixed with Tabasco sauce would clear anyone's sinuses and confuse the enemy from following. Number 3-"

As all the boys began laughing, (while little Hinata giggled), at the pickle answer, realization dawned on the Chunin that this was just too absurd to be true. Mildly worried that he was either being insulted or pranked, Iruka objected, "Wait, what? Is this some prank?"

Kokoro solemnly shook her head, "No Sir, that's what I wrote. Instructor-san, it's okay. The other instructors didn't like my answers either. But, how should-"

Curious, Kakashi couldn't resist asking, "So, where did answer 2 come from?" If he had learned anything in the last two years, there was always an interesting story behind Kokoro's oddest remarks. Double whenever her brother was involved.

Naruto sheepishly admitted, "Well, it's kinda a combination of a cooking lesson Anko was helping us with that somehow turned into a prank that kinda poof the smell all over the kitchen so we had to open the windows and drink a lot of water."

Enjoying the pleasant cheerfulness of the laughing children and chuckling adults, Kokoro added to the mirthful atmosphere by shrugging nonchalantly, "Yeah, we had to eat our ramen and applesauce outside for 2 days until the smell went away. Though, the curtains and the oven mitt still smell funky."

After the others had finished their hysterical laughter, regained their composure and bid farewell, Naruto demanded that the trio go for Ramen to celebrate Kakashi's homecoming. The latter invited the Chunin along, under the excuse of figuring out Kokoro's native language and how to translate her handwriting. The penniless Chunin almost declined and was about to request a rain check after the messenger delivered a summons from the Hokage for dinner tonight to celebrate his first day as an Academy Instructor. But, before he could speak, the crafty Jonin discretely put something in Umino's hands, while the children were too distracted. "Maa, Maa, Umino-sensei.."

It was his wallet that he left at home! _Did he just go snooping in my home?_ The Chunin's face blazed in a mixture of horrified mortification and indignant outrage. _How, he wouldn't, would he?_ But, Iruka only whispered, "Where?"

Kakashi lazily opened his book and strolled after the children, "Mmm, just came in this morning from a mission and happened to stop at the Memorial on my way home. A messenger came by and mentioned the children would be out of school soon. Before I left, I just found it lying on the ground near the stone. So, after checking whose it was, brought it along to turn in at the Mission Room for you. But, I didn't expect to see you at the Academy. By the way, congratulations on making Chunin and becoming an Academy Instructor."

Dazed, Iruka followed the masked ninja, "Oh, uh, thank you. Wait! I still need to go shopping for groceries before my- Hokage-sama's summons! I need to-"

"Relax, the messenger said to me Sandaime wouldn't be done with his meeting until 4 or 4:30, so you've got several hours and he asked me to bring the kids to visit him. Plus, he wanted to see you for dinner. We'll help you shop if you'd like. Now that I'm back, the kids'll probably need some help picking up a few things." He added with a smirk, "Apparently, along with some new curtains and an oven mitt, as well."

Raising his eye from his book, he turned towards Iruka walking besides him, "You're probably the first Academy teacher that Kokoro has respectfully nicknamed and defended. And Naruto has actually promised NOT to prank you. That and winning her trust are rather impressive feats."

Iruka turned in surprised shock, "Defended, wait she trusts me?" Kakashi merely nodded an affirmative, "Mmm, Mm", and then returned his attention to his book. "Why? We barely- " Iruka's eyes opened wider as he realized this wasn't right. "Wait, why shouldn't they trust their teachers? The teachers are supposed to be the most-"

Not even bothering to look up from his book, "_'Suppose to'_ are probably the key words, especially when dealing with Naruto. No doubt you may have heard the rumors about her as well? But, as Kokoro says, _'You can lead a horse to water, but you can't make it drink.' _"

Umino listened to Kakashi while observing Naruto chatting animatedly with his sister about something. As the crowds grew and shot the children scornful looks, Kokoro gingerly took her left arm out of her sling and reached for her brother's hand. As Naruto was objecting, she said something and he quickly took her hand proudly with a nod of understanding. Suddenly she relaxed and listened to her brother continue his havering while they walked forward together.

The Copy Nin added drolly, "She also likes to say, _'So just give him a carrot or a cube of sugar and tell the horsey you love him anyway.'_ "

Iruka tilted his head towards Kakashi and chuckled in amusement, "So, just tell the horsey you love it anyway, eh?" _This is interesting; Kakashi-sempai was never this relaxed, talkative or casual with me before. Not even when we hung out at the hospital reading together. Nor could you get him within 5 feet of any child either. Never would've thought he'd ever use the word "horsey!" What happened?_ "Mmm, guess I'll have to write that into my log too."

The Jonin merely turned a puzzled raised eyebrow towards him. Kakashi's body language meaning either,_ you have piqued my curiosity, please do explain_ or _what the heck are you talking about?_

So Iruka shrugged and elaborated, "Ever since I began my apprenticeship at the Academy, I've heard quite a few of these type of things. You know those "from the mouths of babes" type quotes. Some were pretty funny, interesting or simply cute. I don't know… it's fun reading through them when I get to thinking of things…."

"Mmm, maybe that's why Kokoro likes quotes, too." Glancing at the wallet still in Iruka's hand, "So, just out of curiosity, how long has it been since you've "thought of those things?" _The Jonin's polite way of asking, "When were you at the Memorial Stone last?"_

A bit sheepishly he admitted while putting his wallet away, "Ah, I thought I left this at home this morning. Yesterday, perhaps? I usually stop by to pay my respects on the way home." Puzzled, "But, I was sure I had put it on my dresser last night…" Deducing from Kakashi's honesty, private personality and his lack of knowledge of him being the children's new Instructor, (let alone a Chunin for the past year), the Jonin probably wasn't the one who had been snooping through his house. _Was it an old teammate's prank or a Staff member with a message?_ "Oh, who was your messenger, was it the same one who brought my summons?"

Kakashi shook his head and thought for a moment. "Don't remember his name, but I believe he was a Chunin too. About your height, mid 30s, perhaps, sandy blond hair, green eyes, wore his headband on his right arm. Kinda looked like a Yamanaka. That help?" Iruka's eyes lit up in recognition, "I see, yeah. Thanks, I'll check into it."

_So he didn't drop his wallet there. Seems like he really forgot it at home. Why did that Chunin use me instead of taking it to Umino directly? What's going on?_ Kakashi had always been naturally curious. Wearing a mask would make him even more of a hypocrite if he invaded others' privacy. Unless it was a mission or one of his teammates needed help. "Is anything missing? If so, we could-"

Pleasantly surprised by the Jonin's concern, Umino smiled back reassuringly and shook his head, "No it's okay, everything's in there. I guess I was just out of it last night. Sorry to worry you and thanks again, Kakashi-sempai."

Kakashi knew from Umino's tone of voice the topic was dead, especially since they just arrived at Naruto's favorite ramen stand. The trio ended up all sitting to Iruka's left, with Naruto being flanked by Kakashi sitting between him and the boy. With his sister to the far left leaning against the wall and the counter. After settling in, they all placed their orders, including Kokoro's "Fruit Ramen Special." The Instructor raised his eyebrows questioningly, but said nothing. As her blond sibling bombarded the Jonin with questions about his mission and pleas for tales of 'his youthful adventures', Iruka noticed he was being rewarded for his silence by an embarrassed thankful smile from the tense little girl facing him.

_Is it part of her therapy to walk so much? She looks wiped out._ _What in the world was Miki doing in my home and why did he add several extra ryou and send my wallet via Kakashi? Why is my Mission Room shift being switched to next week instead? I'll try to check for other messages again when it's time to pay. _

The weary brunette reached out her right hand to hold her brother's hand again. Once again she seemed to relax at his touch. Kakashi saw his quizzical glance at the siblings but averted the unasked question by engaging the teacher into a discussion of translating and/or possibly discovering Kokoro's native language while they waited for their ramen.

**Author's Notes:** Special thanks to my Beta Readers: my mom; our family's Spelling & Grammar Queen.

Names

**Miki** - from the trees

**Hato** - Dove

Words

**Hagakure **-Hiding in the Leaves: This is also used as a semi-idiom to mean, _"doing good deeds without calling attention to oneself"._

**Havering from "****haver" **_**- **_to talk nonsense; babble


	11. Dreams & Anecdotes

**Kokoro of Konoha  
><strong>Chapter 11 – Dreams & Anecdotes

Sandaime-sama's face brightened slightly as Iruka walked into the Residence inner chambers. It wasn't the first time he'd been escorted into Hiruzen's parlor. Nor was it the first time he'd heard that heavy, almost hidden, weariness in his mentor's greetings. As they both went through their informal formalities, a vague thought flitted through the young teacher's mind. _This is the perfect chance to ask to switch classes, (let someone else deal with the Uzumakis and that roster from hell)._

But that knowing look in the Hokage's eyes already told the Shepherd there were bigger issues at stake than awkward feelings. Acquiescing to the unspoken answer, the Chunin shook his head and, with a bemused smile, accepted the tea being handed to him. "Shouldn't I be the one serving tea to you?"

"Pfftt…" waving his hand dismissively, "host's privilege and all." Then, with a fond smile, Hiruzen continued, "Actually, that reminds me of Kokoro's first quote to me. You still keeping that little log book? Any new entries lately?" The gracious weary leader took a sip of his green tea as the servants brought dinner in. The Chunin fetched out his log from his pocket and he recited a few of the latest quotes and the stories behind them.

During the meal, they engaged in their traditional game of "Whose Anecdote is Best" of which Iruka usually won. But there were quite a few times the Sandaime left his younger storyteller breathless with laughter that Iruka was forced to concede defeat. Hiruzen rightly suspected a good number of Saki's more elaborate prank missions were created and implemented just for their game. Yet, the old man still had a few stories up his sleeves. He wasn't called the Professor for nothing.

But the young Chunin's weird dream and this morning's adventures had given him the edge over the Hokage tonight. And the Sandaime was content to let the young storyteller reign as the champion. For Iruka's amusing tales continuing throughout the day actually became a well-veiled report from the Shepherd. Once dessert was done and the help had left, the two were alone for the night, (with a nice pot of tea and snacks). After the staff had gone, clarification on different hints given throughout the meal were addressed. Including the possible security leak at the Academy, Kokoro's mystery language discovery and, oddly, her lunch offering meeting.

When the Staff arrived, Shepherd was the one to let them in. Umino half-listened to the others' reports, distracted by a very odd request. _Why would Sandaime-sama want a written report of that strange dream? And how in the world did Miki get past my traps to get my wallet? _Miki smirked, _"I didn't" _Annoyed, Iruka shot him a look, _"Don't read my mind without permission!" _Miki shrugged and shook his head, _"Only caught that last comment. Just did a simple replacement jutsu. I'm not crazy enough to invade your home of booby-traps. Hokage-sama's about to ask you something." _

The Chunin turned his attention to the Hokage right on cue. "Shepherd, please repeat your findings on the possible security leak at the Academy. And can you reiterate the steps you took to protect the Academy archive files?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama" It was actually amazing to see how unconsciously Iruka went into Mission Room report mode. The boy was obviously exhausted. His mind had always wandered when he was punchy. Perhaps he could just give the team the quick synopsis and convene the evening within a ½ hour. He got visual confirmations from Watchman and Scribe; they would take up the operational burden of Stage 2.

The Professor changed his plans slightly to just have Iruka come to the debriefing meetings on Stage 2. Shepherd had to remain undercover for now. And his undercover mission was more time-intensive and deeper than those of the other two. On the bright side, that would keep the Chunin close to the at-risk children who just happened to all be in Iruka's class. _Have to follow up with Scribe; did he facilitate that coincidence? If not, need to order him to investigate. Iruka-kun's right in questioning the motive behind it._

"Thank you, Shepherd. Scribe, can you take over moving the files to a more secure location? So he won't be connected to it. Shepherd, just return the files to Scribe personally whenever you've finished with them. Scribe, file this project under the re-organization filing systems missions. Watchman, you will be the public contact with Shepherd for any following clues he may have on possible leads and/or intel for the Staff. Also for any messages that need to be relayed between Project Wireworm debriefings."

Shisui nodded affirmatively, "Understood, Hokage-sama." Then, not so subtly, glanced an impish goofy grin to Iruka.

Apparently giving Iruka his second wind, "Oh, no you don't! And NO, I'm not going to play drums with you or help you build a Taiko band!" "Tsk, tsk, Shepherd, it's technically called a "Taiko Ensemble", Shisui corrected.

Irritable, Iruka emphatically remained firm, "Whatever, it's still NO!"

Interrupting their age-old Genin teammate debate, the Sandaime cleared his throat and continued, "We're now implementing Stage 2." He proceeded to give a condensed synopsis of the ANBU/Uchiha conflicts near the 8 location points. "Watchman, I'm worried your clan is being framed or manipulated. Whether to distract us from finding the kidnappers or for other nefarious reasons. As you can tell, we may not like what we ultimately find. But I'll do all in my power to help resolve this problem in a peaceful manner..."

Turning his attention to the others again, "Let's do the best we can now to just investigate what's happening and wait to make any conclusions until we have all the facts." Everyone nodded solemnly. "Be patient and keep your eyes and ears open. At ease and dismissed."

Three voices joined together, "Hai, Hokage-sama!"

Shisui motioned his hands in mock drumming mime and sang gleefully, "ba rum ba pum pum pum."

"NO!"

Miki, ever the peacemaker, settled the debate and smoothly orchestrated his teammates to leave amiably within 10 minutes. They walked together for a while, then Miki parted from the two. Iruka questioned his old teammate, "I know I'm tired, Shisui, but isn't your Clan's Compound the opposite way?"

Shisui nodded and answered candidly, "Yep."

In weary resignation, the new teacher closed his eyes, putting his fingers to the bridge of his nose while sighing, "Shisui, I'm not playing in the band or ensemble or whatever. You can go home now."

In a mock hurt tone, "Hey, can't I just walk my old teammate home?"

"Shisui, I'm too tired to argue about this, but the answer is still no."

Shrugging it off, he kept walking but did graciously change topic, "Hey, did you hear Saki targeted the Military Police HQ?"

Iruka stopped in his tracks, eyes wide open, _"Oh crud!" _With the evening's debriefing still fresh in his mind, the full ramifications hit him like an avalanche. Not even his "Staff" teammates knew he was Saki. He was unsure if Miki now suspected after visiting his home. But, if anyone could keep a secret, it was Miki. He'd have to bring that up to Sandaime-sama privately.

_Then why did the Hokage send me to do a security check last week on the "MP HQ" if he knew what was going on? _He turned questioningly towards his old teammate and asked hesitantly, "What happened?"

Understanding his friend's line of thinking, Shisui spoke up encouragingly, "It actually helped, considering everything that's going on." Shaking his head in amusement, "I took pictures, it was pretty well done. Saki actually gave the Clan's MP a higher review than the Naras. You know how tricky that lot is on their security."

Iruka nodded in agreement. Oh, he knew quite well. Saki's closest calls to being caught were always on the Naras' grounds. Nobody but Saki & the Naras knew the clan had struck a deal of some sort with Hatake and, boy, did they utilize him to the fullest like the strategists they were. Kakashi nearly trapped him 5 times. _Have to bring something to distract his summons next time. Actually, better figure out some new scent disguises as well. _It was an exhilarating challenge of wits and skills for them both. Unlike most of the other jonins and special jonins, Hatake actually took him seriously.

It was their arrogance that actually tripped them up. And Saki had no qualms of exploiting that in his favor. Who knows, one true failure to him might actually save their lives in the future against a real enemy? _Wait, I've finally got an idea for those darn Icha Icha series!_

Turning his attention back to Shisui proudly continuing, "…plus, he actually gave us a few clues to where the security gaps might be. It was probably the best rating yet. Most of the guys are still chuckling about it. Trying to get my hands on the music he used when everyone came in the morning."

Playing the part of a intrigued former prankster, "Pictures, Music? What'd he do?" Well, that was all the prompting the storyteller needed to launch into the latest escapade of the legendary Saki.

Pity, Iruka was too grown up and all respectable to plot any more pranks. Not that either of them had time for that type of fun with the duties of the Staff and each of their undercover work for Project Wireworm and all.

The Hokage and Scribe were right, Shepherd needed an extra pair of eyes watching over him and backing him up. Especially since Scribe wasn't the one who facilitated Shepherd's class roster. It felt nice being able to walk & talk like old times. Teasing him was just a refreshing bonus.

Being stuck in the Uchiha Compound with everything going on... It was nice to get some fresh air. Iruka was probably one of his closest comrades, (aside from Itachi), outside the clan. With all the hubbub, the drumming gag would be a reasonable excuse for him. Since he was the only one left who enjoyed Taiko, he could rely on Iruka to go along just for the sake of their cover. Maybe Shepherd would be able to think of some valid extra excuses/reasons to increase the public contact meetings. He was always shrewd that way.

Darn his cousin Obito for getting him hooked on it. Well, perhaps it's for the best. At least there is one person willing to carry on Obito's dream to resurrect the Uchiha Taiko Ensemble. He'd given up on clan members; even the youngsters weren't interested. But, Uchiha-dono had given his permission, (and never taken it away), to recruit anyone, (even outside the clan), with enough interest, talent and tenacity to actually stay committed to it. But it had to remain the "Uchiha". He shook his head. His only other almost-member was Iruka from their Genin days. Sadly, his injuries from that mission derailed that dream. But if it wasn't for Iruka, they'd have been toast.

Exhausted as Iruka was, he saw Shisui's tenseness melt away as they walked back home. Realizing that it had been too long since they'd been able to just hang out and chat, it finally dawned on him that, with how strict & exclusive the Uchiha were, Shisui's only valid reason to talk and walk him home was that dang Taiko band. _Ahhh, I see._ _Miki and the Hokage probably put him up to this, too. Maybe they're right, I'm pretty punchy, overworked and smack dab in the middle of everything. If it was any other type of mission, you automatically assign a lookout. We wouldn't have made it through that mission if we didn't work together. It'd be reassuring to know he's watching my back. _

After a lull in the conversation, he had quite an interesting thought that put a sly grin on his face. "Shisui, it's been too long since we've had a chance to really hang out and catch up with each other like this. Unfortunately, I can't join, between the Mission Room duties and now teaching full time… But, maybe I can still help somehow? I might have an idea for your Taiko band," waving his hand nonchalantly between the two of them, "with some possible other benefits." With covert hand signs,_ Understand now. Need time. Have ideas._ While continuing for any eavesdroppers, "But can't promise anything. Gotta check into a few things to see if it's possible. Would you be able to come by the school in a couple of days or so?"

Relieved, Watchman played it casual, "Sure, I'll bring the Saki prank pictures and music then. Wait 'til you see this one! After class?" Shepherd nodded as they made their traditional farewells and parted ways after they arrived at Iruka's flat.

Watchman ran, (well, rather flickered), to the meeting place, finding Scribe patiently waiting for him to do a cursory scan of the first location for tonight.

The blond waited until his speedy partner came to a full stop before checking, "How'd it go?"

Watchman grinned, "Sharp as ever, didn't even have to wait to explain 'til next time. He's already got some ideas in the works. Supposed to meet him in a couple of days after school."

Tomorrow they'd scout out 3 of the other locations. The remaining 4 the day after. Randomizing the more in-depth searches until another event or they found any additional clues. The Hokage was very specific on not splitting up, so that would slow down the searches, but decrease the personal risks. Unknown to the two staff members, their Hokage was keeping a careful eye on their welfare via his round glass ball tonight, just in case.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> As you've probably noticed I took license with some of the Japanese words / concepts and translated them into English-ese. (ie. "Flickered" instead of "Shunshin"). I'll be doing this on purpose because its easier to write and makes it easier to read. Aside from the occasional honorifics or Japanese words most of the storytelling will remain in English. There will be exceptions, but only to help reveal character, tell the story &/or properly deal with Kokoro's translating issue.

"**Shunshin no Jutsu" aka "Body Flicker Technique" **or the English TV translation "Teleportation Jutsu" is something that according to Naruto Wiki, "Shisui Uchiha was feared as "Shisui of the Body Flicker…"

For more information search for "Body Flicker Technique" on Naruto Wikia's website.

Special thanks to my Beta Reader: my mom; our family's Spelling & Grammar Queen!

Happy Holidays!


	12. Puzzle Pieces

**Warnings:** _This may be one of my most convoluted chapters. Despite the un-chronological order, the information revelations just flows better in my opinion. If I get any messages or reviewers still confused, I'll do my best to clarify better in a future edit._

**Chapter 12: Puzzle Pieces**

It certainly felt better to be back in Konoha with one's mask back on. One of the negatives of being remotely related to his favorite author, (his father's 2nd cousin twice removed). Logic also dictated that with his skills set & levels he would be chosen as one of Jiraiya's main undercover contacts couriers.

The family resemblance was so striking it was recommended to don the mask ever since he was young to keep him safe from Jiraiya's enemies. He vaguely remembered someone once mentioning it would protect him from the fan girls. It wasn't until he started in ANBU and began working closely with the Toad Sage that he understood the full ramifications the mask had spared him in his youth.

The cover, took full advantage of his good looks, family resemblance and the eye patch actually added to the allure of Chiko's persona of the "dashing rogue" injured from a childhood accident. A white colored contact lens added for safety measures. Even though technically he had been retired from ANBU for several years, he was still kept in reserve because the Sannin especially requested that he remain on his Elite Courier Squad.

What little he had gleaned from these last 2 years had his genius mind churning. One of his first clues was when a drunk Jiraiya let slip that Kokoro's bounty outweighed the Copy Ninja's by at least 8 times the amount. Of course, only after they were in their private room and the security seals were in place. He is Kohona's Spy Master for a reason.

In one fell swoop, the Sage had inadvertently removed the number one reason he stayed away from any close relationships. Perhaps Jiraiya knew exactly what he was doing?

Gai didn't count. He just kept showing up all the time and it got too irksome to keep slipping away. Especially since Gai would loudly proclaim winning his various challenges via default. Plus, he was strong and crazy enough to defend himself if anyone actually thought they were friends. Not that he minded the odd acquaintance. It was actually comforting in an eccentric sort of way.

Sometimes the duels would so trivial or nonsensical how could he not participate? Especially after some of his more 'intense' missions. He wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing that the only hospital visitors he could count on were Dolphin-sama or Gai. He half suspected Jiraiya assignment was to keep tabs on his mental health and well being after Sensei died. That and to have someone proofread his rough drafts for feedback. Not that he minded, though you'd think his grammar would have improved somewhat after all these years. Authors were an interesting, sometimes insightful, breed of artists.

Occasionally, over time Jiraiya let "slip" a few other clues. Nothing the Hokage would probably object to. But, helpful tidbits to a curious ninja nevertheless.

Kokoro's apparently older than she appears &/or knows that she is. For rumors about her have been circulating for approximately 9 years, figuring that it takes at least 3 - 6 months for the underground to circulate the news. The first bounty from five and a half years ago was actually modest by today's standards. Perhaps to hide her true "value"?

Several bounties were collected for her capture. All 3 were verified. Yet somehow she escaped each time. Last seen with a couple of musicians who she had been traveling with. Taking pity on the little orphan without knowing her "secret", she became their singer while they booked the gigs. The scuttlebutt was that she just simply disappeared once the "Nightingale" alias was connected to her 2 ½ years ago. Then a bounty bidding war escalated into the insane amount it is now.

He was a little miffed to learn that they actually had been cheating her, (under the guise of different games of chance). Once he mentioned it to her, she seemed pleasantly surprised that he actually had met them while out on his latest mission. Chuckling fondly, she waved it away. "It's okay, they dealt with all the people and made sure that I had food and always let me sleep in. Plus, they were nice to travel with. We had a lot of fun jamming together." Then she became concerned, "They weren't… um, well… hurt or missing like an arm or anything?"

He assured her that they appeared fine, though one did walk with a slight limp. Relieved, she smiled and nodded, "Gan always had that. Said it was from an accident from when he went to his Bo-Staff School. He actually taught me how to use Teacher's walking staff as a Bo! I had lots of fun practicing katas while they were off gambling." Looking down at her sleeping brother, fondly & smoothing his wild hair, "Oughta teach him them, too. Bet he'd like that. Then, when my arm's better, we could spar together." A moment paused before she was compelled to add in whispered girlish glee, "He's soo cute when he's sleeping!"

Kakashi non-commitally replied from his windowsill perch, "Mmm."

In a mock comforting tone she added, "Don't worry, Wynn, you're cute too when you're sleeping."

He pretended not to hear that last comment or the giggling afterwards and kept reading, (a history book on the Land of Hot Water). There weren't any Bo-Schools within any of the Ninja Nations that he knew of. _Perhaps Gan was a samurai in training from the Land of Iron?_ But he thought better than to ask further, since someone ought to be going to sleep.

By their chakra levels, they may have been either undercover or missing nin. But they seemed to have a favorable history with Jiraiya. Few didn't know the legendary pervert. As the "cousin," Chiko's job was to act ignorant yet charming.

He could easily imagine how fascinated Kokoro had probably been with Gan's partner's instrument. She was always intrigued by anything novel and/or unique, (except when it came to food).

Chiko was informed the odd instrument was called a "Halo". Resembling a squashed ball. It was an unusual round metal black sphere with eight suppressed circles around the top with a little "ding" in the middle on top and a modest hole underneath.

So while Gan "chatted" with his "cousin", Chiko allowed himself to be distracted and led away from the conversation via a free lesson on how to play the odd instrument. Apparently the Halo is a type of "hangpan". No, it was not a drum or percussion instrument. Used to artists' fickle natures, he just went with it. "Don't bang, just lightly tap or touch?" _Interesting sound... Yep, definitely a Kokoro thing. _

When his instructor, Hyro, was momentarily distracted by a waitress dropping some dishes, he took a subtle glance over to the Sage. _Yep._ Obviously, Gan was actually reporting in. And by the look on Jiraiya's face, it wasn't good news.

Nor would he learn what it was about. There were 8 different spy projects that Kakashi actually knew of but not about. Probably going to be another scroll to deliver. It was fruitless to try to open one of the Sage's scrolls. Not that he would unless he was ordered to do so. Even then he doubted he'd be able to oblige. _Perhaps the Toad Sage's seal making keys were tied into his writings? _Filing that thought away for a rainy day. He did pick up a few advanced tidbits from his Sensei & the Toad Sage, but didn't have the knack for it as they did. He didn't know of anyone else beside the current Hokage who could decipher his seals.

The courier protocol was actually ingenious; he was given booby-trapped scrolls should he be caught or to use as bait. But the real messages were transported via the seals inside Jiraiya's published books &/or manuscripts which only the Hokage could unlock. Once the book was delivered, a new "empty" book would be given to him until his next mission. It was nice that they were considerate to give him the next installment of the Icha Icha series as they were published.

During his lesson, he saw a poster for a very attractive singer, with the headline Loreley the Siren. Triggering a memory of a conversation with Kokoro.

_A few times in the past he actually tried to get away with reading Icha Icha around Kokoro when he was alone with the sleeping siblings. Ending unsuccessfully each time, since she always seemed to be awake or to wake up startled those few times, especially when he got to the more involved passages. Receiving strange awkward looks from her and to the book. _

_He gave up the last time she finally covertly whispered, "It's okay for guys to read romance novels and I won't let Sunshine tease you about it. But I've heard that one's kinda um… well…" She gave the bookcover a determined, annoyed pout, about to launch into one of her preaching rants. _

_But something gave her pause. Looking at Kakashi's face. Kokoro merely closed her eyes, bowing head downward while shaking her head sideways in her disillusionment. Graciously resigning to abandon it, "Nevermind, you're a grownup. You have a right to read what you want. Just… be careful if you read that book too much and you hear Loreley sing, okay?"_

_No quotes or lectures? He wasn't sure if it was a good thing that she wasn't as naive as the Hokage apparently thought she was. Since she had so graciously revealed another puzzle piece to her past, he would have to follow up on it. In his most interested non-curious voice, he queried, "Who's Loreley?" _

_With something between a chuckled snort and exasperated sigh, she stubbornly looked back up into his lazy eye. Bringing the annoyed pout back, "Mmmff" and crossing her arms. The Jonin had no qualms of asking her personal questions when she let something slip but Kakashi never revealed anything from his past in return. Which made her a little miffed, amusing him greatly. He actually enjoyed watching her little affected ways. So, in childish retaliation, she copied his cryptic replies in her own way, "Lonely sailors shouldn't," glancing briefly at the Icha Icha cover, "drink salt water…" Looking out the window at the moon, her voice softened into a gentle warning, "it'll only makes it worse." Uncrossing her arms and petting her brother's hair with her right hand._

_Flipping the mood, her brown eyes sparkled with childish impish delight as her face took on a mock thoughtful pondering, "But, your 'water' did make the __pain__ go away..." _

"_Maa, maa." He shrugged while replying dutifully to their running gag while putting away the offending book. It took so little to amuse her. She would sporadically tease him about that mix-up. Fortunately, she would only do so when they were alone or Naruto really was sleeping. She also seemed to have a few inside jokes with Naruto & the Hokage as well. Which he never was able to catch. Sneaky little girl had long ago discovered his hearing range. _

If that was the worst influence she'd get from hanging around 2 pranksters, he didn't mind. Kokoro's always had a sweet twist to hers. Naruto, well it wouldn't surprise him if he ended up as the legendary Saki apprentice.

Now that guy was too good to be _just a Genin_. He had nearly caught him 5 times. A slippery one, indeed. Fortunately an ally, (there weren't many really skilled stealth training opponents to test his tracking skills against). But to continually lose him was extremely frustrating. There was always next time. Though the pranks had gotten even more creative and elaborate than last year. Even Pakkun and the others were looking forward to the next chase.

He'd take the night watch anytime. Much easier to catch up on his different reading projects. It was relaxing being around the kids when they were sleeping. Better than being alone in his apartment. That and well the sleeptalking was entertaining as well. Pity Anko missed the one about the Ramen Ranger and the Plum Princess dueling monologues. Though Gai hints that the youthful adventures of Uzumaki's dreams were continued. Anko actually kept a log, unknown to the kids. It was an amusing pastime and both had agreed never to blackmail the children for fear of Kokoro's wrath. It took a lot to get her riled, but even longer for her to calm down again. Not that she could actually hurt them physically or anything. It was just that whole "Let sleeping dogs lie." thing.

A mumbled whispered, "G'night Wynn, love you.", distracted him from his thoughts. The little night owl always got more lovey dovey when succumbing to the sandman's lullaby.

Sure, yippy hyper puppies are cute but get tiresome after a while. He glanced her way. Unfortunately, he had learned that he was a sucker for the calmer snuggling mongrels especially when they're falling asleep. Nodding to her half lidded eyes, replying quietly, "Mmm, good night Kokoro, sweet dreams." Earning a cute contented smile as her eyes finally closed. Looks like he'll find out the next installment of the story tonight.

From his familiar windowsill perch Kakashi turned his attention from the children's sleeping faces for a cursory security scan around the room. Down the hallway, through the bedroom doorway he spotted the new drapes & oven mitts hanging in the kitchen that Kokoro picked out today. Being the girl of the "Uzumaki Clan", Naruto allowed her to pick whatever she wanted. So of course, she'd pick the Apples & Oranges design. Her brother approved the theme, especially the orange shaped oven mitt. Shaking his head in mild amusement to gaze up out the window to the waning crescent moon. Tonight's moon partially resembled the Halo. Reflecting back to the moment when his Halo lesson ended and he was able to question his music teacher.

Chiko asked, "Is she any good?", gesturing to the poster promoting Loreley. The Halo instructor took a look behind him, "Is she any good?", gesturing to the poster promoting Loreley the took a look behind him, "Hmf? Oh, her voice is good alright." Turning & pointing towards the sign with his thumb, "True, Loreley's a siren alright." Spinning his finger around, "Good at riling up a roomful of men and wrapping them around her little finger." Spotting an outdated wanted poster for Kokoro aka Nightingale, (with no picture), on a wall behind Chiko, he lowered his volume and nodding slightly towards the new poster, "But she's out of Nightingale's league. That's how we met the little tyke. Apparently, the two of them had some sort of rivalry. We happened to be at the Angry Lion when Loreley challenged Nightingale. 'A week of work plus Free room & board' to go to the winner. Ironically, for a starving orphan, Birdy wasn't interested. Seemed tired, frazzled and pale, tried to back out. But, the room was pretty sloshed and with all the exits blocked, she wasn't given a choice." Wiping down and packing up the instrument, he continued the story, pausing his actions periodically when lost in the memory, "Siren went first. Had the audience all wound up and eating out of her hand. Then poor Birdy was pushed onto the stage and she just knelt there while Siren gloated offstage left, flirting with the audience. Instead of bawling like the scared starving child she was, she just closed her eyes, accepting her fate and opened her mouth. Granted, the Nightingale's vocal skills weren't even close to Loreley's."

Looking directly at Chiko with a firm warning, "Look, Kid, music is a manipulative art form. It's our job to make our audience change their emotions. Most of us understand that power and have a conscience about respecting our audience. Most of us try to give the audience what they need." Pointing back at the poster with his thumb, "Loreley, she's a crafty witch and knows exactly what she's doing. A real Praying Mantis, that one. She'll leave you penniless, high & dry. Stay clear of her if you can. If she sets her sights on you... RUN. I'm damn serious. Luckily, I'm too old and poor for the likes of her." "But, Birdy..", With a soft smile and a shake of his graying head, "she's the real deal. She's got the heart of a real singer. That tune was the most broken lament I'd ever heard. Laced with just that ounce of hope we all have and just won't let go of... And, Kid, I've been around a while, heard a lot of singers in my day. A few great ones, some good, most mediocre, some so bad I wouldn't wish their voices on my mother-in-law if I had one. The majority of them with a "me" complex the size of this inn. Usually it's the humblest ones that live in the music. Nightingale, she's just in a league of her own." Waving around at the raucous dingy bar and its inebriated patrons, "She just doesn't belong in this scene."

Finished packing, Hyro moved his pack to the seat beside him and finished the drink Chiko had gotten for him in appreciation for the lesson. Placing down his cup and resting backward in his chair, "Then just when she hit the last notes of her lament, she opened her eyes. Couldn't even see us, still in a daze, contest forgotten. Then a gentle warm ballad poured out of her seamlessly switching into this upbeat third song that swept everyone into a cheer at the end. I have no idea how to explain it. It took your breath away and at the same time it was like coming up for air. Kami only knows what language she was singing sometime. If it was a language at all. And I still swear I heard a mix of 5 different rhythms & melodies during the first one. Gan doesn't believe me, there's no way-"

At that moment, Gan had caught Hyro's eyes from across the room. Waving it was time to go. Nodding to Gan, "Sorry kid, gotta go." Putting his arms through the straps, resting the Halo pack on his back. "We've got a gig in the next town we gotta get to in 2 days." Gave Chiko a jaunty wave goodbye, "Thanks for the drink, Kid. If we meet up again, I'll give you another lesson on the Halo if you want." Chiko voiced his enthusiasm and gratitude for the recent and possibly future lessons while waving farewell in return. Gan met Hyro halfway through the bar and they exited the inn door together.

Jiraiya, obviously done for the evening, gave Chiko a slight head tilt towards the rooms, signaling it was time to call it a night. Keeping cover via singing a drunk offkey duet, arm in arm. Making their way down the hallways to their room. Apparently, Jiraiya approved going along with the inspired improv drunken "song & dance" when an idiot tried to pick their pockets. Back in their room with the seals in place, the Sage inquired, "the Angry Lion story?"

"Mmm. That how you found out about her?" The friendly game of Kokoro Intel gathering had begun.

"Actually met them both before. He warn you about Siren?" Kakashi nodded. "What he doesn't know is that she's actually on Mist's payroll. She's good, poisoned me with that new "drunk" slow-action one that came out a few years back." The Copy Nin nodded, acknowledging he'd heard of that one. Quite a few Leaf nin fell prey to that one.

Continuing his confession, "Had it not been for Nightingale, I could've be dead, none the wiser. She probably only thought I was going to be robbed or something. Apparently there was bad blood between the two of them before that. But the rescue mission for the others would've gone wrong, had I not listened to that kid while I was under its influence…" Sighing to shake off the futile mood, he went to his pack for his sealing gear, "The stupid contest was probably spawned from revenge for spoiling her little plot against this well-to-do author and a few others I can't talk about."

Jiraiya's tongue was quite loose tonight, he wasn't going to say anything to curb it. Weary regret crept into his voice, "Always a minute too late and a ryo short. Didn't learn that she was real and not a weird dream induced by the drugs. No idea why she helped us, but she led us to a safe hideaway point where our ANBU found us."

"Those two bards actually had the guts to lie and send Gato's thugs on a wild goosechase so she'd have time to escape. Didn't earn them any bonus points. Gato's the jerk that figured out her dual identity. Fortunately, we were able to rescue them in time."

Pointing his brush in midair at Kakashi, "Let her know they're safe, she'll be worried about those rogues. In their own way, they really did care for her. Kept her happy. Away from Siren and the rougher people & joints. Get this, they turned down good paying gigs, if Siren was in town, for her sake. Still do, apparently."

Kakashi only had to raise a questioning eyebrow for Jiraiya to continue. "Yes, they know she's safe. Just not where. Gan had a friend, relative or something like that who was a believer like her. They think she might be a religious refugee descendant from that Hot Springs massacre. Who knows, could be true. Either way, it's a good cover story."

Settled in for a long night of writing reports and sealing work, "To help keep her safe, they actually volunteered to keep me updated on any rumors, gossip, etc. Thanks to those two, we just got the biggest inside scoop. And is it a doozy. Just what Sensei was waiting for. But even he didn't see this coming. Can't tell you yet. Sensei will want to put out feelers through the network to confirm. You'll probably have company on your way back because of this one, so be careful, Chiko."

The last said with a smirk as Kakashi tossed his book to him for the message sealings. Oh, the Sannin soo knew he hated being maskless. Was all this info a consolation prize for enduring this mission?

Jiraiya's voice dropped his nonchalance, "Seriously boy, you're going to need as much rest as you can get." Opening the book, he began sealing in the scroll reports that were already written. "This latest nugget alone is probably a high A or S minus Rank priority, not counting the others."

"Understood." Hatake complied, moving from his guard duty at the door, (which was more habit or formality with the seals in place), to his sleeping mat. For Jiraiya, it was going to be a long night. For him, it was at least a 3-4 day trip back home with high-ranked interception risks. Respectfully keeping his back towards Jiraiya for when he would write up tonight's reports. The sealing finished, (at least 7-9 scrolls he speculated). As the familiar brush to paper strokes began, Kakashi drifted off into a light slumber.

**Author's Notes:** Special thanks to my Beta Reader: my mom; our family's Spelling & Grammar Queen! And thanks to my Mom & friends, (aka Sailor Tiger, Rainbow Butterfly, Rixi), for being my sounding boards listening to my every evolving story ideas & plotting.

**Name Meanings**

**Chiko** - Of the pledge

**Hyro** _(a variant of Hiro) _- A giving man

**Gan** - a wanderer

**Loreley** _(a variant of Lorelei) _- murmuring rockFor more about the legend of this particular siren, check out Wikipedia: wiki/ Lorelei


	13. Apples & Oranges

**Chapter 13: Apples & Oranges**

The dawn morning light began to change from light blue to a faint pink glow. Silently chasing away the shadows and gradually brightening the room. "Kakashi, you still here?", Naruto sleepily whispered into the empty room.

Gently moving his sister's left arm off his chest so as not to wake or hurt her as he endeavored to escape to the restroom. A voice drifted from the kitchen area, "Mmm. Everything all right?"

Replying in a more urgent whisper, "Yeah, just checking. Gotta pee. Be right back." Naruto hastily wiggled out of the bed stealthily for an 8 year old, _(with only a mumbled grumble from his sleeping sister)_, and dashed to the restroom.

After the urgent matter was attended to, Naruto's hands were washed. Nee-chan had given him a lecture about proper hygiene and threat of no ramen if he ever not washed his hands after using the restroom again. Girls were so fussy.

After changing into his shirt and shorts he came back into the bedroom to find the soft purplish pink sunrise softly highlighting his sleeping sister's messy brown hair. It took a couple of years but she no longer had that starved hollowed look. She was now like a prettier plain looking sleeping girl. She was still thin, but not as bad as before. It was weird to find out that he actually healed a lot faster than everyone else while she healed a whole lot slower than normal people. Her face was half-buried and mumbling into her pillow. _Nee-chan's cute when she's half asleep. _ Double-checking the room to make sure they were alone, before leaning over to covertly whisper into her ear. "Morning Nee-chan, gonna exercise now. Kakashi's still here." Embarrassed, he gave her a quick kiss on her cheek, "Love ya too." Nee-chan was rarely coherent before 8 am, _(waking her up was another ordeal altogether)_, but he was pretty sure she understood him. He gently lifted up her left arm, to get the blanket over her left shoulder. The early morning bird admired his sister's little sleepy smile for another moment as she snuggled into the comfy blankets as the sunrise was just shifting from pink to rosy orange. The protective brother headed to the kitchen for some milk and ramen before his workout.

Gai said Kakashi was a lot like Nee-chan, sure didn't look or act like her though. But, ever since that big misunderstanding, he and Anko had been trying to be nicer and talk with them more. Nee-chan did say that a leader had to be patient and learn how to understand different people. Like how Hinata-chan is just shy - not mad - when she turns red. Girls were so confusing. But, it was kinda nice to learn that she was smiling at him when they came in the classroom yesterday. Kokoro was always looking out for him like that. He nodded to himself. _Weird people really are the best._

He wasn't sure of their new teacher yet, but since Iruka-sensei helped Nee-chan after lunch and liked ramen, he figured he oughta give him a chance. At least this one seemed fair and could actually see and hear Nee-chan. Unlike Teme-Sensei last semester. Naruto smirked, remembering the chair incident. _Never mess with the Holy Terror!_

Kakashi, _(used to the morning ritual)_, had made his way to the kitchen a few minutes before Naruto usually woke up to eat some breakfast in peace. As well as warming up an assortment of baozi from the freezer for Kokoro. It was Anko who stumbled on it. Finally getting the picky eater to eat something else with her applesauce in the morning.

It was actually Gai that once commented that siblings sometimes needed private quality time alone, _(perhaps in the morning and when going to sleep)_. What struck him as odd was that little piece of advice didn't involve any of Gai's usual youthful vocabulary.

The young lad found the masked ninja rinsing some dishes off in the sink. "Morning, Kakashi." He'd had given up on trying to sneak a peek under the mask a year ago, when Nee-chan gave him and Anko a talking-to about respecting other people's privacy. _But, if I just happen to "accidentally" see Kakashi eating… Nah, she'd probably tell me not to look. Oh well. He did save her and all. Guess I owe him that._

The masked ninja casually glanced over his shoulder as he put the last dish in the dish dryer on the counter, "Mmm, good morning, Naruto. What do Gai & Anko have you working out on?"

The boy's blue eyes beamed in reply while he answered Kakashi's question. Explaining via showing the few basic stretches and simple self defense moves, _(with accompanying sound effects)_, as well as some sit-ups, jumping jacks and push-ups they had thrown in to keep him happy. Kakashi nodded and offered to help if needed. Aside from boiling water for his ramen and checking his kata form, the young boy had it covered. After eating his breakfast, Naruto started on his workout routine in the workroom. Hatake still wasn't sure how the boy could stomach milk with ramen… _Children are so odd._ For a picky eater, Kakashi was still trying to figure out how Kokoro convinced her brother to finally add more vegetables to his diet.

He and Anko had gone through a bit of a tumultuous learning curve in how to interact with the children. And the orphaned siblings didn't hesitate to show their appreciation for the awkward grownups' bungled efforts.

In the beginning, it was a bit un-nerving how at ease Gai was with the children. Especially those quiet moments when he didn't actually do anything but sit or listen to them. Really listened to them. A few times he even heard Gai's voice at a normal volume and once overheard him teaching them a new lullaby. A nice bass-baritone he was, too. He made a mental note to never accept a singing challenge.

Kakashi was starting to deduce there was more to Gai than that loudmouth loyal dependable ninja he always saw or heard. Well, mostly ignored. But the most frustrating part was that it was Gai's choice to be seen by Anko and him without the youthful vigor or vocabulary.

Disregarding Kokoro's subtle hints that they had company, Gai would smile appreciatively and signal or whisper back that it was fine. Continuing as if his "eternal rival" hadn't just snuck up on them under an invisibility genjutsu. Gai knew he was there and it didn't faze him that his "Youthful" facade was… unmasked.

Apparently Anko had similar encounters with the youthful trio. But neither knew what to do with the new information. It was a bit disconcerting to discover that the oddball was possibly more balanced and grounded than either of them.

But, looking back, he realized he would've seen the truth had he just stopped tuning Gai out and actually listened to the youthful babble to hear the message underneath. "I'm your friend no matter what and I'll always stand by your side."

So much for the genius who always touted "Look underneath the Underneath." He shook his head, of course it didn't mean that Gai ever stopped his "Springtime of Youth" theatrical speeches or wearing that atrocious green jumpsuit.

But Anko & he had to draw the line in the sand when the children somehow became enamored with the green suit and wanted to dress exactly like Gai. Kokoro actually agreed with Naruto that Gai's green suit was "totally awesome." Something about "being able to dress up like leaves."

They tried almost every trick they could think of. Ramen bribing almost worked on Naruto, but the "Holy Terror" went ballistic, reading them the riot act. Naruto readily forgave and forgot, but it took much longer for Kokoro to stop giving them the silent treatment. It was Gai who was able to discover she wasn't doing it out of spite but was genuinely still livid and trying to control herself to not go off on another tirade.

Gai was also able to glean from her that it wasn't about the clothes but the bribing. The whole ordeal had inadvertently dredged up all the bad memories of malicious trickery that was used against her or innocents who tried to help Kokoro during her days on the run. That, plus she was insulted and irked by the fact that Anko and Kakashi didn't just simply ask them not to dress like Gai. She still couldn't figure out why it would bother them in the first place.

Gai acted as the arbitrator after her feelings had calmed down, facilitating the communications in his unique and diplomatic way when necessary. He then whisked Naruto & Anko away allegedly to play ninja tag, leaving Kokoro and Kakashi alone.

It was even more awkward than being left alone the first time with her in the hospital. He wasn't sure what to say or do. Like before, she was the first to speak, "I'm sorry I yelled at you guys… I guess I was taking it all out on you both." But she didn't even look at him.

He wasn't able to say anything. This was wrong, he couldn't stand not seeing her face that was always eager to haver to him about the newest book or whatever. Why wasn't she even calling him by Wynn anymore? He liked that nickname, dang it. Not that he'd admit it. But it did mean 'friend'. _Maybe that meant…_

"Kokoro, do you not want to be friends?"

Shocked, her head snapped towards him, panicking as she leaped up. "No! I mean, yes!" Shaking her head, "No, I mean I wanna be your friend! You saved me when no one else really cared." Escalating into increasing despair, "I can't give you up, even if you don't really like me…"

He caught her from fumbling down from her awkward, unstable stance. He fetched her staff that was out of her reach and put it back in her hands to steady herself.

Relieved, he confessed quietly, "Ditto."

She looked up at him with surprised embarrassment, "I thought you didn't wanna be around me- or us?" Looking away even more embarrassed, "Or something like that..."

Kakashi sighed, "That… wasn't your fault. Gai's better at this stuff than me." He leaned against the wall next to Kokoro. "You're not the only one with a bounty on their head." Crossing his arms across his chest.

Upon hearing that bombshell, she plopped back into her chair while he leaned against the wall next to her left, "Oh… I see." Trusting her to pick up what he couldn't say. Both lost in their own thoughts. He didn't know what else, if anything needed to be said.

"Does that mean you, uh… _hear_ like I do?"

Well, he wasn't expecting that. He could've milked her for more information, but now wasn't the time. She was finally talking to him again. He knew what she was inadvertently asking, even if she didn't know herself. "One country's hero is oftentimes another country's enemy."

"Oh… that must be lon- err, hard."

Words eluded him. What else was he suppose to say? She wasn't an idiot, she knew what ninjas did. He'd just confessed to being so dangerous, lethal that other countries wanted him dead or alive. _With her religion and all, why would she want to even be around him?_

"Why did you save me?"

_Wasn't that obvious?_ He turned his head slightly to his right and tilted his face downwards to face hers, "Because you needed help."

"Could've been an illusion. How did you know it wasn't an enemy or a trap?"

He raised his eyebrow, "I checked, you weren't." He was curious to learn how she pulled him inside the tree, but wasn't going to ask as a matter of Jonin pride. At least not now. Maybe she'd be willing to elaborate to a leading statement. "Though I couldn't sense any chakra."

Kokoro only murmured, "Mmm.", in reply. He looked down the hallway at nothing in particular. _Okay, she's either doesn't know or won't say why I can't sense her._ Patiently she waited, for what he wasn't sure. Then he realized she was letting him ask anything he wanted to. He had a lot of questions, but where to start? No, something else needed to be said.

In his most nonchalant disinterested voice, he requested, "Please don't dress like Gai."

She tilted her face back towards him with a bemused gentle curiosity, "Why?"

Irked, he replied in a blasé tone, "Cause he didn't find you."

Not missing a beat, "Mmm, that's true." Adding a mock businesslike query, "Should I wear a mask then?"

Waving his hand dismissively, "Meh, you could if you wanted, but it wouldn't suit you."

Genuinely surprised, "Really?" Glancing away from him she added a little dejectedly, "Lots of people don't wanna see me." Snorting, "let alone listen to me."

Stubbornly refusing to state the obvious sappy retorts, that was Gai's department. He still needed to nip those dark thoughts in the bud, "Not everybody thinks that way."

"Wynn…thanks."

"Mmm." The nickname was back, all was right with the world.

Glancing towards the towards the window to their right, "They're on their way back. I think it's a race or something."

Surprisingly, he found he was disappointed, "I see."

Sighing, she finally confessed regretfully, "Kinda wish I could've seen what it was like to ride on your back while you were flying in the trees."

Looking up at the ceiling, he muttered to himself, "Never introduced you to my comrades, did I?" Instead of asking lots of annoying invasive questions, she gave him a puzzled look. "The ones you visit before coming here?"

He confirmed via nodding, "Mmm." She knew something was off and wasn't going to press. He liked that about her. Everyone was always trying to unmask him in some way or fashion. She always gave him his space and asked nothing in return. Yeah, it was time to keep the other 2 parts of the song bargain. _Technically, she's kinda walking around now. So that'd fit the "feeling better" part._

"Since you're feeling better, how about that tour of the village?"

Her enthusiastic brown eyes and little mouth widened in pleasant surprise. _Yep, no words were needed_. Kakashi knelt down in front of her, allowing her to ride his back piggyback-style. Once she was situated, she grabbed her staff and off they went through the window. Just before the trio burst through the front door.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Special thanks to my Beta Reader: my mom; our family's Spelling & Grammar Queen! And thanks to my Mom & friends, (aka Sailor Tiger, Rainbow Butterfly, Rixi), for being my sounding boards listening to my ever evolving story ideas & plotting.


	14. Night Owl's Morning Blues

**Chapter 14: Night Owl's Morning Blues**

The last two years of waking up so early in the morning did not change her mind. Dawn was pretty to watch, then go back to sleep afterwards, not wake up to. And why, oh why, did Sunshine have to be just like his nickname? An early bird. Waking up in a nice comfortable warm bed was a very, very good thing. But knowing that each day held getting up out of said wonderful warm bed to leave the quietness of the "Nest" only to go into the village full of people to a school crowded with a lot of loud children yet again. Obviously, none of which motivated her to actually get up out of said warm bed.

Not to mention that if she didn't move, her body barely ached, but once forced to "get up," everything hurt more. The medicine only helped against infection and promoted healing. Nothing they normally used really had the strength to numb the constant aches though. _Stupid "charka" this and "chakra" that. Didn't anybody really know herbal healing stuff here? _

No. Today she was just going to stay home and rest. _No school, no people, no crowds. Peace and quiet - sleep, eat applesauce, sleep some more…_

The sleepy wishful thoughts were abruptly and very loudly interrupted by an exuberant, "Nee-chan! I got up to twenty, urrr, something sit-ups!"

Squinting her eyes open, trying to focus on the one thing, _(or person)_, that always dashed that lovely plan to pieces.

Naruto, jumping onto the bed, regaled this morning's achievements from his little log, "27 sit-ups, 15 Wa Whooshes and 30 Jumping Jacks!"

Kokoro's muffled groan was drowned by her brother's enthusiastic voice. Too sleepy to remember to hide her pain, she shivered, then slowly sat up.

This morning Kakashi happened to follow the Exercise Champion to watch Kokoro's expected praises to Naruto's accomplishments like in the past. Had he been at the door a moment later, he wouldn't have caught that fleeting look in sleepy brown eyes glazed with physical pain.

Naruto only saw her sleepy smile as she pushed her hair off her face to look at his notebook. She wrapped her right arm around him to congratulate her athletic brother, trapping him with doting sisterly hugs and kisses, which was amusing to watch Naruto try to wiggle out of without really trying to escape.

The surface wounds had healed closed but the lacerations went deep. Conservatively, they figured she was 40% healed. Which was incredibly slow, even for regular citizens without chakra treatments after 2 years. Obviously the newest batch of pain medicine wasn't working. The Naras had assured him that this was the most powerful painkilling mixture they had. _How long has she been hiding the pain this time? _

Kakashi asked, "Kokoro, would you like to wash up before we change your bandages?" She nodded, "Mm mm." So Naruto helped her out of bed and fetched her walking staff for her. Then he assisted her to the washroom and closed the door for her.

Naruto wasn't as clueless as Kakashi thought. He was partially aware of it, too. He leaned on the same wall next to the Jonin and both stared at the washroom door. The concerned brother softly informed him, "She's still acting stiffer in the mornings, I wasn't sure what to do. But she seems to feel better after she gets up and moves around." Embarrassed, he confessed, "And the only way I can make Nee-chan get going now is to let her…", waving his hand towards the bed, " …you know, get all mushy and stuff." Changing topics quickly, Naruto asked, "Does she need stronger medicine again?"

Naruto actually earned a few points today in Kakashi's sneakiness book. _Figured all that out on his own, eh?_ "Mmm, perhaps. I'll check into it right after I drop you both off at school. Think you can eat lunch inside today?"

"Uhh, I don't know if our new sensei will let us. But he did help Nee-chan up the steps when we came back from lunch yesterday…"

"That's a good sign, I'll explain the situation to him then. Her baozi should be ready by the time she's done."

Remembering the Hokage last night mentioning a new ANBU added to the scaled-back Guard & Surveillance team that had gotten on "friendly" terms with the children. Deciding to investigate, "So I heard you guys have a new ANBU on the team?"

Naruto answered, "Oh Birdie? Yeah, he's okay. He helped with Nee-chan's bandages when Gai & Anko had to go on a mission a couple of days ago. And he also helped carry Nee-chan to school yesterday."

Kakashi, "Really?" Usually, the only four Kokoro would allow to help her with her bandages were Anko, himself, Naruto and Gai. The latter three after her new clothes made it less embarrassing for the girl to be treated by the guys. None of the ANBU had been allowed this trust before.

Puzzled, "His codename's Birdie?"

Naruto shook his head, "Not sure, we were playing the "name the mask" game. Then Nee-chan said "Bird" and he nodded yes. So after we tried a lot of bird names, we gave up and just called him Birdie. Sometimes he'll play hide and seek with us. He likes to poof around when we're looking for him." Grinning with brotherly pride, "Nee-chan surprised him when she found him when he was being invisible and all."

Shrugging and crossing his arms into a mild pout, "Still won't talk and he's as hard to prank as you." The Jonin smirked under his mask as he remembered some of Naruto's attempts. _Quite creative some of them, too._ But only gave him his typical, "Mmm, is that so?"

Now he kind of understood why the Hokage seemed to find the situation amusing. His trust for this agent to leave the children alone with him for 3 days was duly noted. It was four days ago when he ran across the lead that prompted the Sandaime to send Anko and Gai to do the follow-up. Kakashi decided to double-check the ANBU guards' watch duty schedule to discover which bird codename had won the children's acceptance.

He half suspected that Anko actually allowed some of the traps to "catch" her so she'd have an excuse to prank Naruto back under the guise of "trap-making lessons". Anko's tutoring had actually been making his escapes even more narrower. Why she felt compelled to prank him through Naruto, he wasn't sure. Nor why Gai never seemed to be a victim. Granted, once the Prankster Duo teamed up and nearly switched his mask into a pink polka-dotted fabric with some odd tutu at the neck area. They inadvertently incurred Kokoro's wrath as she came to his defense. Drawing the line in the sand as it were, that his mask was off limits. It wasn't like he couldn't take care of himself. And, being a genius, he had multiple backup plans, masks and genjutsus should he be "un-masked." Anko kept the attempts transparent to show no ill-will, but didn't hide the gleam in her eyes to the challenge. Shinobi were naturally curious creatures, himself included.

Kokoro, ever the opposite one, was overly respectful when it came to anyone's secrets and/or privacy, including his own. So of course he tried to repay the kindness in return. But, so many things she did or said were just too odd not to pique his curiosity. It was determined after some testing that she wasn't a prodigy or genius. But the content of the books she had read and understood had him questioning if the IQ test was insufficient. It didn't take into account the numerous titles or subject content that he'd never heard of. Perhaps the disparity was tied to her language mystery? Or was it due to her former Teacher's unique teaching methods & materials?

Granted she was an artist, but she read people too intuitively. It was freaky how she could subtly shift the moods of those around her. He had to honestly admit that even he himself was as easily swayed by her innocuous ways. He doubted even the Hokage knew the extent of her persuasive skills. Most would have labeled it manipulative, yet the results somehow always ended up mostly altruistic for others. With a wry smile to himself, _Except whenever there was seafood, ramen or applesauce involved._ Just because he made these observations didn't mean he shared them with anyone, well, anyone living, anyway.

So that begged to question what was the reason behind her always hiding when the medicine stopped working? To go to the extent of enduring suffering just so others wouldn't worry. Especially Naruto. The reason just seemed too flimsy. He realized that Naruto wasn't talking and hadn't tried to poke, prank or talk to him. _Either his patience is improving or he's plotting something._

Naruto rolled his eyes as Kakashi went into silent mode and started "reading" his book. He didn't even turn the page.

Before the argument, he thought that meant Kakashi was ignoring him. like he did Gai. But Nee-chan once explained that some people just don't talk much but just like to be with you. He still didn't get that. _How could you not want to do anything? _

Naruto sighed. Like Nee-chan said, the Hokage has to be patient. _But being "patient" was so boring!_

Kakashi did take his question seriously when he asked if Nee-chan needed new medicine and didn't fluff him off or tell him "not to worry about it." And the Jonin had tried to be nicer this morning and chatted with him. Maybe he was trying to think of how to get better medicine for Nee-chan. Nodding to himself and crossing his arms regally: _A Hokage should reward his fellow shinobi, since it's "help Nee-chan day" I won't prank Kakashi today. _That decided, he got bored again.

If he was going to be Hokage, he'd better practice being a shinobi. So he played the observation game Anko taught him to learn clues about Kakashi.

Kakashi had the same dark blue book he was reading yesterday. Turning himself and his head to better read the title from the cover, "_History of the Land of Hot Water"_? _He's not in school so why… and Nee-chan isn't here, so why isn't he reading that orange romance novel? It's not like I'm allowed to tease him about it. _

He froze as a new thought popped into his head. He grinned impishly as inspiration struck to use the prank set up in the storage room later on both him and Anko when she got back! Only to furrow his brow and cross his arms in thought, _How do I go unset it without Kakashi finding out about it?_

Both heard the water turn off. Kakashi looked up, "I'll get Kokoro's medi-".

Naruto zoomed off with a trailing, "I'll get it!", from the hallway. The Jonin merely shrugged it off, despite the niggling feeling that the boy was up to something. It wasn't unusual for the boy to run off to fetch the medicine that was kept in the workroom, (needing to be kept in the coolest room possible) . Before putting the book away, he finished reading the last 3 paragraphs on the page.

He ambled into the kitchen and helped Naruto get everything ready before she came out to the kitchen table. Thanks to Anko's ingenuity, Kokoro was dressed in her custom-tailored outfit: a pair of loose-legged navy blue slacks, (with a zipper on her outside left leg) and her special top, (a sleeveless pale yellow blouse with a wide strap that wrapped behind her neck and buttoned on her front left side, which helpfully exposed her left shoulder blade for treatments).

Naruto gave his sister her favorite applesauce and a small plate of Kokoro-friendly baozi, _(steamed sweet buns, with a few chicken or vegetable stuffing) _and a maple leaf-shaped momiji manju which Kakashi had kindly warmed up for her earlier. As always, she shared a few baozi with her brother while she ate the rest. A bit of a debate broke out when she tried to split the leaf steamed bun with him. Naruto finally won the argument that she should eat ALL the Momiji manju, huffing that he had his ramen before his workout so he was full. And he was the head of the clan, too. So she should listen to him, because it was his job to take care of her. The dutiful sister merely nodded with smiling eyes and meekly acquiesced to her Clan Head's "order".

Enjoying the show, the amused Jonin wisely remained silent while he treated the leg wounds with a double dose of the medication and applied fresh bandages. Then he proceeded to tend to Kokoro's left shoulder and arm, making a mental note of the lacerations' current appearance as well. Naruto was in operation 'distract Nee-chan from Medicine Time' by plotting a new 'welcome home' prank for Anko with her. He'd learned long ago to include his sister in his planning process. First, so he could avoid her lecturing him for pranking Anko or Kakashi. Gai was too cool to prank. Plus he didn't want to scare him away from being his training coach. Second, Nee-chan had a knack for adding in things that made it more fun and nicer for the victim. Girls add that weird Mushy Cute factor thingy. It was indeed a powerful tool in avoiding revenge. If they hadn't promised not to prank their new teacher, he would've been tempted to recruit Hinata-chan.

In the process of getting Kokoro more tea, he nearly spilled some on himself or his sister in his enthusiastic havering. During which Naruto was being quite adamant that Kakashi was forbidden to warn Anko about upcoming said plot. Kokoro shook her head in amusement and diplomatically shifted topics by asking her clan head if they could sit next to "Pearl" aka Hinata again today. Leaving her dishes, empty cup & spoon on the table, she dusted her hands on her pants, (sans any napkins).

After finishing the arm bandages, Kakashi quietly packed up and put away the medical supplies. As well as subtly keeping an eye on Kokoro's movements.

Naruto took the dishes and put them in the kitchen sink while shrugging and agreeing to her sitting request, "Sure, but that's a lot of steps."

For a child, she was good at masking it. The soft small breaths synched with her slight hitches as she got up out of her chair, (including reflectively closing her eyes and hissing when her left knee slightly bumped into the table leg), gave her away when Naruto's attention was diverted. Hatake decided it wiser to bring the medicine for testing just in case.

Turning back, Naruto grabbed her jacket that was hanging on the kitchen table chair.

Kokoro answered, "Yeah, but in the back, it's easier to concentrate.", listing her reasons while Sunshine helped her into her navy jacket, "It's better than being in the front or middle. And she's nice and I think she likes us.'' Adding her last point while they fitted the sling for her left arm, "Maybe she'll wanna be friends?"

She was being honest, but she wasn't telling them the whole truth. Yesterday, for the first time, she could feel "normal" in a crowded room. Nor had she been as emotionally drained and stressed-out as she normally would've been after class. Because she sat between the two of them, she could hear, in perfect clarity, everybody in the room without it being the awful din of conflicting melodies and "voices."

Sunshine's bubble dulled or nearly muffled out all the noise to tolerable functioning levels, but Pearl was removing the confusing, conflicting mesh of "voices" and somehow bringing them into harmony with each other. Wasn't sure how or why. It was very pleasant and puzzling at the same time. But, with both of them together, it was amazing!

She didn't care how much her leg hurt, she had to sit between them again! And judging by Pearl's demeanor, she liked staying out of the spotlight, too. Plus, the rooms behind and above them were empty this semester!It was cute how just bringing Sunshine to sit with her made Pearl so happy. _Maybe they could become like the 3 Musketeers or something? _An image of the 3 Musketeers dressed like Wynn popping into her head had her chuckling, shaking her head. _Maybe not. _Sometimes she forgot that Teacher's library had a lot of books most people had never read, let alone heard of. Numerous times she wondered if Wynn just humored her and thought she was making up some of the titles from his typical amused, "Mmm, is that so?".

The manuscript at the top of her "Stories I wish I could find & read again" list was actually a little poem, "The Carol of the Drum." In Teacher's library she found that poem and a little footnote that it had been based on older folklore about a juggler but never succeeded in finding any other renditions of that little tale. But it did lead her to find the Seisho. Unfortunately, there weren't any references to a juggler or the poor little drummer boy in it.

Internally sighing as she grabbed her school bag and swung it over her right shoulder and grabbed her staff again. Here she was off to the Academy yet again. She wished she could just go to the library instead. Lots of books and very few people, sounds like paradise. _Mmm, maybe there's a really big library in the Kingdom of Heaven? _

Unknowingly, Pearl just joined in the conspiracy against "The Warm Bed & Applesauce Plan." _Ah well, making people happy is worth it. They have the nicest songs to listen to._

Once outside, Wynn laconically indirectly challenged Naruto to a race to the Academy, with carrying Kokoro on his back as his "handicap." Naruto in typical fashion lit up, "You're sooo ON! Long live Youth!"

She snorted in bemusement, shaking her head while getting on Wynn's back. _Boys will be boys. Wynn must miss Guy._ Giving her staff to Sunshine for good luck. Grateful for the opportunity to not have to walk today, especially since bumping her knee into the stupid table leg. She always enjoyed riding on Wynn's back. They had only gone "flying" a few other times since the Memorial stone chat.

But, since he always _"sounded" _awkward and uncomfortable whenever anyone touched him, she stopped asking him for rides. Trying to respect his space, especially after Anko & Sunshine tried to un-mask Wynn. With her arms around his neck his tune shifted to a new mellow jazz-like tune. _Does he not mind being touched as much now? Maybe it'd be okay to ask for a ride home._

The race to school began on her count of, "One… Two… and THREE!" Sunshine looked and sounded so happy to cut loose and not have to leave her behind. During the race, Kokoro enjoyed Wynn's whimsical melody. _Does he want to play more but has to act grown-up, like Birdie? _Feeling impish after her brother crowed that he was winning when Kakashi had actually been allowing Sunshine to lead. She gave Wynn a slight hug and whispered in faux disappointment into his right ear. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. My Wynn's being beaten by an 8 year old? And I thought you were one of the best ninjas around…" Earning her a soft chuckle, an amused shake of his head and an awesome burst of speed that made her squeal in delight.

Which left her dear brother squawking in surprise for a beat. Naruto grinned at his Nee-chan's delight of being able to "fly" again. But, annoyed at being left behind and rising to the challenge, Naruto ran after them as fast as his little legs could. Seeing he was too far behind to catch up, he smirked when one of his shortcuts came into view.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Special thanks to my Beta Reader: my mom; our family's Spelling & Grammar Queen! And thanks to my Mom & friends, (aka Sailor Tiger, Rainbow Butterfly, Rixi), for being my sounding boards, listening to my ever evolving story ideas & plotting.

_**What was that word?**_

**momiji manju **- "Manju are Japanese pastries derived from mochi, other desserts well known in Japanese cuisine." Quoted from:

According to my research, it was created by someone in the Nara province. So of course, you now know why I had to add it. Making it leaf-shaped was just for fun.


	15. Perceptions

**Chapter 15: Perceptions**

After yesterday, Iruka fortunately had an uneventful morning and was able to arrive 25 minutes early. Putting on a fresh pot of coffee in the teachers' lounge, he fixed himself a hot cup and went to his classroom to finish the grading of the evaluation tests from yesterday.

It was when he was making notes for himself on the last four tests that his mind registered movement out of the side of his eyes. He turned his head to his left, towards the door, as a mild voice greeted him, "Good morning, Umino-sensei."

Returning the morning greeting in bemusement as he watched the odd spectacle of Kakashi walking up the steps with Uzumaki-chan riding his back à la piggyback style. Upon reaching the top landing, the masked jonin knelt down to allow the little girl to get off his back. Her pouting blond brother followed, carrying her staff, mumbling something about an unyouthful race. The dark mood was swept away as Kokoro began congratulating Naruto for his new record speed as he handed the staff back.

Checking the clock behind him revealed he still had 17 minutes left. He quickly returned his attention to the remaining 4 tests. If he was going to be pulled into numerous spontaneous debriefing meetings, etc., for the Staff, he'd need to figure out a better strategy to stay on top of all the academic paperwork. Last minute grading on real homework and tests wouldn't be fair to the kids and would be a royal pain in the neck. _Perhaps splitting the workload up between Mission Room downtime & off-duty time after school?_

The Jonin turned his attention from his charges to the instructor sitting at his desk totally immersed in his fervent "beat the clock" grading. A lazy eye noticed the clock stating the teacher only had 16 minutes to finish his paperwork before class started.

It was disheartening how oblivious Umino-sensei was to his presence approaching his desk and walking past to lean against the side wall beside the doorway. He decided it was a reasonable and perfect opportunity to observe the siblings' newest teacher in his natural surroundings.

Kakashi spent countless years cultivating his "inattentive bystander" mask for professional or private covert surveillance. The good ninjas probably speculated past the obvious "reading/disinterested" ruse. But, even when they were distracted, they often forgot he was even there.

Hiding in the shadows was easy. It was hiding in plain sight that was the real challenge - hard to miss a tall, white-haired, black-masked Jonin. Like a black spider on a white wall. While everyone always focused on staying out of sight, the real trick was blending into the environment, close enough to be obvious but just slightly out of range of the subject's conscious awareness.

Since he wasn't in too much of a hurry, the masked ninja settled into his leaning slouch, fetched the Land of Hot Water history book he was currently researching, _(earmarked somewhere in chapter 9), _from his pouch to wait for a little while. People were usually their truest selves when they were most focused.

Granted the chunin was an ally, in a secure location and the teacher had lost 2/3 of his chakra capabilities. Perhaps the latter played a significant part in his ability to detect others in his environment? Even when the Jonin had experienced severe charka depletion, his situational awareness wasn't too strongly handicapped. Well, when he wasn't unconscious, of course.

As the Jonin patiently waited, he discerned several interesting things. One, there were a few charka sensing seals either on or around the desk, windows and on the floor in the doorway. As far as he knew, Umino probably didn't know any sealmaking. Was this a new security protocol the Hokage devised to protect the children? It was a little odd, but with all the previous kidnappings, probably a very wise move.

Also, it seemed as Umino-sensei had bought a new soap yesterday, (a light sandalwood and citrus scent). Making a mental note for future reference. He never knew who and/or when he needed to track, confirm someone's identity or be alerted to a henge. Scent was one of the senses that genjutsu users tended to overlook, let alone someone doing a quick henge.

Ninjas were a nosy breed and, however "detached" and/or laid-back he was, Hatake was no different. Even though Iruka was quite focused on trying to review all the tests, he knew the Jonin was still there by all the detection barriers he had placed all over the room - one of the main reasons he arrived early instead of finishing his grading at home. The stronger ones Kakashi-sempai would probably notice, but the weaker ones signaled he was being watched somewhere over by the door.

To maintain his Chunin cover, he remained on task and at a realistic speed as best as he could. There was a reason the Hokage had drafted him quickly into the Mission Room and administrative departments. Even before being selected as a Staff member, he just didn't need to demonstrate it for the nosy masked ninja or any of the children to babble to their parents about. If the Jonin was waiting, that meant he'd need to allow enough discussion time before class started. For appearance's sake, he continued to make notes on the students' evaluation tests, reducing them to only anything that was glaringly wrong or starring any common misconceptions that would need to be clarified and reviewed.

Several thoughts popped into his head. One, the legendary Copy Ninja could possibly be on a bodyguard assignment, checking out the room and the instructor. Though that just seemed odd, drawing too much attention to the boy by his high profile presence. Two, his suspicions were proven correct that the Uzumaki files were riddled with academic discrepancies, revealing the Jonin's cautious attitude was valid. Yes, maybe they had met several years ago, but they weren't friends, more like acquaintances. A bodyguard's duty was to presume strategic wariness until validated as a non-threat.

After that little tidbit "not trusting teachers" and seeing several of the shopkeepers' restrained treatment or their total ignoring of the siblings. Several times it was like people couldn't even see them or was it her…? Did she have a way to make herself invisible to others or something? If not for the Jonin's presence, he doubted the siblings would be allowed to enter the establishments or receive any service. Hatake definitely had his hands full. The question was, _"Why?" _

Yes, Iruka was honestly not comfortable with either of the siblings. And last night he puzzled why Uzumaki-chan's presence troubled him so much. In spite of her good manners and kindness, something about her rubbed him the wrong way and just put him on edge. The vessel, well that was easy. Not right, but those were issues on his end, not the boy's fault. This was a mission. A damn annoying long term undercover Staff mission, but a mission nevertheless.

To be honest, he was curious as to why the boy needed such overt security. Was the Hokage worried about the possible kidnappers targeting the vessel or using his sister against him? Had the hostilities been more obvious than what he saw yesterday?

As Iruka finished reviewing the last evaluation, he became "conscious" of his surrounding again. Like coming up for air from the endless unanswerable conjectures and myriad of badly written words. It was sad that the handwriting and spelling was sometimes better than the mission reports. Not counting the ones from the harrowing missions, he always gave those a lot of slack.

Iruka took a quick calm scan of the room, noticing that little Hyuga girl was now in the back, chatting with the Uzumaki siblings, a sprinkling of students at various desks and some more arriving, including the methodical young Aburame who nodded to his teacher respectfully, then took the straight linear path to the middle aisle and up the steps to the previous window seat from yesterday. _Children's personalities are cute. _

Seeing the chunin's obvious enjoyment of the children's quirky natures was… nice. Obito and him probably would've gotten along. Finally the chunin turned towards Hatake. Discovering said Jonin leaning against the wall on the right side of the door reading a book. Surprised, Umino-sensei questioned the Jonin, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were waiting on me, is there something I could help you with, Hatake-san?"

Kakashi-sempai smiled amiably, "Maa, Maa, Umino-sensei, just a small favor." Putting away his book and taking out Kokoro's evaluation he had translated last night for Iruka. "Wondering if you'd be able to help me make a quick copy?" Moving the paper slightly towards the door as a discrete signal to talk privately with the Chunin.

Checking the clock, 6 minutes to go. Packing up his folder with his class outline and tests, "Sure, looks like I still have a few minutes before class." If it was just about wanting a copy of Kokoro's test, he could have just interrupted his grading, made his request and picked it up after class. _Why go through the trouble of waiting over 10 minutes? What's up?_ He carried his folder so little eyes wouldn't get tempted while he was out of the room.

Escorting the legendary Copy Ninja Kakashi to the copy room was actually kind of ironic. Noticing the startled faces of the same people who were gossiping about his dire fate yesterday was priceless. Once alone in the faculty's copy room, he took Kokoro's evaluation that was handed to him, unstapled and placed it in the copier, checked the settings for "staple" & "collate" and, feeding a slight trickle of chakra into the machine, pushed that old familiar green button. "All I ask is don't show or give this back to the siblings or any other students."

Nodding his consent to the request, "Was also curious how the copy would look to you as well."

Intrigued by Kakashi's line of thinking, the teacher raised his eyebrows, "Oh… Interesting thought." So he compared the photocopy and the original. "Mmm," Iruka shook his head, "Unfortunately, everything still looks like the original to me. Though on the copy her writing does look blurrier or darker than yours, not sure. Thank you for your help in translating." Handing the Jonin the copy and tilting his head slightly while signing with his right hand, _Need Help?_

The Chunin did get a few points for recognizing the copy ruse and putting two and two together. The masked Jonin had checked and the faculty room was empty and nodded. "Aye, have a favor for Dolphin-sama." Iruka snorted in amusement and shook his head. "You injured?"

"No, just discovered Kokoro's latest pain medicine still isn't working. Would you keep an eye on her? She has a tendency to hide it from Naruto. Is it possible to let them eat lunch in the classroom? I'll be following up on other alternatives for her during the day."

"Sure, no problem. Noticed she was pretty tired yesterday while we ate. I read the students' files last night. She can't and/or won't use chakra, right?" Kakashi's poker face remained lackadaisical, revealing his cautiousness. It was actually amusing how the blank looks revealed more. That's why he steered off that path. Nevertheless, Hatake nodded the affirmative, but said nothing. Obviously whatever her real chakra status was, it was being kept high level hush, hush. Crossing his arms in thought while leaning against the counter. _Okay, so maybe the boy isn't the only one in danger? Interesting._

Taking a stab in the dark from his own experiences. "Mmm, Well, in my own research, I've found that sometimes when patients have charka overload, broken pathways or that rarer foreign chakra allergy, double checking if their herbal treatment was being made the old school way or via the quicker method using chakra to augment or enhance the medicine. Once they're switched to the handmade version, the potion seems to work better."

Internally Kakashi felt like an idiot. _Of course, the Naras aren't cleared for the lack of chakra part. _He wasn't aware that herbs could be treated with chakra to enhance them either. _Interesting._ But only minutely tilted his head, "I see… Thanks, I'll check into that." _They probably figured what she doesn't know will help her. Need to talk to the Hokage first to find out how to proceed._

No matter how aloof he acted, leaving a puppy behind whimpering in pain wasn't his style. Adding hesitantly, "If… you're able to do anything to help take the edge off during the day…"

_Guess it's really true what is said in her files, he and the girl are friends despite the age difference. Mmm, essential oils would probably work_.He had the emergency kit and book with him. But there's no way Iruka could breathe a word that the teacher knew anything about it. That was one of the things that gave Saki the edge he needed against the Jonin and others. But, after the kindness from yesterday and the basic immorality of allowing any child to suffer in pain, he'd have to figure out how to help the girl without revealing his identity, _Maybe I'll be able to figure out something during lunch?_

With a hissing remorse, "Don't have my med pack with me," Adding with true concern, "but I'll try to poke around discretely to see what's available around here. Doubt there's anything strong enough in the first aid kits, but, maybe in the nurse's office? I apologize I may not-"

The Jonin shook his head and thanked him for seeing what he might be able to do and keeping an eye on the girl. The Chunin may not be the siblings' biggest fan, but he was trying to be honest and fair. Nor was Umino aware of his environment as much as the Jonin would like, but at least he understood the need for discretion, didn't ask more questions about the chakra issue and was good at picking up cues. If he was a betting man, he'd say the chunin probably had a protective streak for the little munchkins a mile long. He'd need to report in to the Hokage on the herb/charka problem, detection seals and the two empty rooms. For Kokoro choosing that back wall, _(away from the windows)_, was actually the most secure location in the room should something develop. Since she couldn't rush to the exit, hiding quickly under the desk would be the safest approach, especially since she couldn't be sensed via chakra. Need to go over emergency protocols with the children tonight. Especially Naruto. He was apt to do whatever you didn't expect. Such as taking that shortcut during the 'race' earlier.

Interrupting Kakashi's thoughts, Iruka diplomatically queried, "I realize that you probably can't say, but is there… anything you can tell me that I should be aware of?"

_Well, he's probably figured out there's something up with the girl._ Trusting his intuition, he decided to trust the teacher's protective nature, "The injuries are on her left side, back shoulder area, arm and leg. If the children are wary…" Took a moment to think of a code. Would need to develop a better one later, "tell them I said 'Believe It!' If that doesn't work, just let it be and don't worry about it. I'll be picking them up later."

Iruka nodded and spied the clock seeing he only had 2 minutes and 44 seconds left. He picked up his folder, politely escorted the Jonin out to the hallway, said his farewells and rushed back to his classroom before any would-be prankster(s) started getting up the gumption to try something.

_Well, that throws the Saki appearance plan out the window… wait, no. Both Ducky and Angel-chan are in this class! _Internally smirking, _"Oh what a tangled web we weave when we seek to do a good deed…"_

**Author's Notes:** Special thanks to my Beta Reader: my mom; our family's Spelling & Grammar Queen! And thanks to my Mom & friends_, (aka Sailor Tiger, Rainbow Butterfly, Rixi)_, for being my sounding boards listening to my ever evolving story ideas & plotting.


	16. Thank Heavens for Little Girls

**Chapter 16: Thank Heavens for Little Girls**

Hinata was having a very good day and it was only the beginning of school! Not only did Naruto-kun and his sister want to sit with her again, but they even asked if they could be friends with her! Despite still not being able to stop blushing or say anything intelligible. Vacillating between having marbles in her mouth or a mute voice. But Kokoro-chan only smiled gently and seemed to understand her just fine. If only her clan were as easygoing as she was. Luckily Kokoro sat in the middle, acting as a wonderful interpreter for whenever Naruto-kun wanted to ask her a question. She was thrilled that he wanted to talk with her. Now, if she could only talk normally to them.

Class had started and Iruka-sensei was very nice, too. He wasn't at all like the tutors back home - stiff, proper and reserved. His voice was pleasant to listen to, even if the lecture was a little boring. But, being a Hyuga, she couldn't ever say so. Also, his warm brown eyes were watchful with a hint of playful mischievousness, reminding her slightly of Saki. But Saki was much younger and had hazel eyes.

She had always been fascinated by the outsiders' different eye colors. Of course no one had Naruto-kun's shade of deep blue eyes. They were like the sky mixed with a sprinkling of navy blue.

Iruka-sensei had caught some of the students in the lower left seats talking and distracting the class. He was loud and angry! That startled her. No grown-up had ever yelled like that before. Kokoro-chan reached over and put her hand on the frightened girl's hand, patting it comfortingly. Surprised by the touch, Hinata turned her eyes to look straight into Kokoro's gentle, knowing eyes. She understood it too, not just the loudness, but somehow the wrongness in life, yet the goodness in everything as well.

Naruto's eyes held this wonderful brilliance of life, a specialness, his unconquerable spirit, the will to never give up. But Kokoro's held something else altogether different. Entranced, forgetting her manners, Hinata kept staring. Such openness. In her world, there were always layers of secret intentions and ulterior motives. The brunette blushed, but didn't hide nor turn her curiosity away. Knew she was seeking and didn't deny her. The girl's imagination was captivated. She stared, puzzled, trying to discern what "it" was. Really wanting to see yet, at the same time, afraid to look too deeply inside the depths of her soul. There was a light waiting there just for her to discover. Beckoning her to come and find "it."

Kokoro seemed fascinated with her as well. But she intuitively knew her friend's attention wasn't focused on the unusual color of her eyes. Then the moment was interrupted as her brunette classmate snapped her attention up front. Hinata followed just in time to see Iruka-sensei just barely turning his attention to them during his lecture. He hadn't seen them and continued on scanning his students' faces. _It was as though she was protecting me… _They both returned their attention to their teacher. _Later_. The promise was unspoken.

A few times during the lecture, Kokoro discretely asked what some of the words on the board were for her notes. Hinata somehow managed to whisper the information to her. Naruto-kun seemed to try to pay attention more and took notes when he realized how interested his sister was in the wilderness survival topic the instructor decided to start the semester with. He even nodded his thanks to Hinata for helping his sister with the board. Which of course made her blush with happiness and bow her head. Naruto-kun had smiled at her!

She was puzzled as to why Kokoro-chan didn't sit up front if she was nearsighted and recovering from injuries. But Hinata was quite thankful that she didn't. _Wasn't it part of the Academy's requirements that you had to be in good health? How was Kokoro-chan able to enroll then?_ After she was able to calm down and tune back into the lecture, Iruka-sensei was reviewing how to tell time with your hands and the sun, demonstrating with his own hands towards the side windows. Then he transitioned into explaining how to use a map and compass. After lunch the class would do an exercise on making a map of different parts of the school yard.

When lunch came, Iruka-sensei asked if Kokoro would stay inside during the lunch period to work on some kind of translation key paper. Naruto didn't seem too surprised and Kokoro seemed relieved for some reason. Her brother was very hesitant to leave her, until she recommended he show "Pearl" his exercise routine. He jumped at the excuse to go outside. Hinata rather liked how they looked after each other like that. It was how family should be. Also, she was thrilled to learn of her new nickname. Though she was so nervous that she didn't move. Just her and Naruto-kun!

After much encouragement from Kokoro-chan, she went outside with Naruto-kun and their other two friends, Choji & Shikamaru. Choji and Hinata left Kokoro a share of the lunches they had brought. Both of the Uzumaki were thankful yet felt a little awkward again for the food gifts. Choji tried to explain it would only spoil, so they would be saving good food. Before the proud awkward siblings could figure out how to politely decline their charity. Shikamaru figured out how to get them to accept Hinata's & Choji's lunches. Knowing the siblings the longest, he simply informed the siblings that showing hospitality or sharing food was actually the Hyuga & Akimichi clans' custom of showing their friendship. And refusing said gifts would be taken as refusing the clan members' friendship. Also, the Uzumaki Clan could give reciprocal friendship gifts. Even something as simple as Kokoro's stories or Naruto sharing his favorite ramen with others. As long as the gift represented the feelings of the clan members. This seemed to mollify the Uzumaki orphans' pride.

To be considered a "Clan", they'd need more than 2 family members to be acknowledged by the Village Assembly. But, they didn't need to know that. Hinata gave the Nara and Akimichi boys a shy smile after Naruto-kun ran ahead of them to "save them a spot at his favorite tree." Choji smiled back and Shikamaru just shrugged back and asked the young heiress, "You play shoji?"

* * *

><p>Back in the classroom, Iruka looked up from grading Kokoro's translated evaluation when he heard his remaining student sigh in relief, resting her forehead on her right arm lying on the desk. He was tempted to ask if she was okay, but he restrained his curiosity. He decided to give her a few more moments by reviewing five more answers before double-checking on her.<p>

By the fourth one, she actually spoke, "Why did you ask me to stay?"

He looked back up to her, "I really do need your help in filling out that translation key for me."

Pointing her pen towards the papers, "I don't mind helping with this, but…" Nervously licking her lips, "why not just assign it as homework?"

_Kakashi-sempai was right, they're not used to being helped. Better just tell her the truth._ Tilting his head, putting his pen down and crossing his arms while leaning on the desk, Iruka replied, "It's not technically part of the curriculum, so it's not right to assign it as homework. It's more of a favor, not a requirement. With how worn out you were at the ramen stand yesterday from all that walking... Thought it might help to give you a rest during lunchtime, especially since we'll be doing the map exercise outside after lunch."

But having you stay here during lunch was actually Hatake-san's request for you. He did mention to tell you two 'he said Believe It' if you guys were wary of me helping you."

"Ah, I see…", With a soft frown, she looked out the window, as the mental wheels clicked into place she pouted, "Ah fiddles, Wynn figured it out, huh?"

It was cute how transparent children were whenever they were trying to be secretive. Iruka nodded, "Hai, but he also mentioned you didn't seem to want your brother to know." Pausing for a moment, "May I ask you a personal question?"

She quickly looked back at her paper, picked up her pen and scribbled more letters onto the lines provided on her sheets, "Ummm. Depending on the question, I may not wish to answer."

_First she demands to know what I'm "up to", then gets skittish when I want to ask a personal question?_ Changing tactics to a little less personal query. Pointing to her evaluation test, "Why do you use the term, 'It is written' before some of these… I take it, they're quotes?"

Relieved brown eyes looked up in pleasant surprise, "You're the first teacher to ask that. Most of them just got all huffy. Yes, those are quotes from the Seisho…"

Mentally translating the word, he clarified her answer, "A holy book?"

Nodding gently, "Mmm Mm." and returning to her paper. Attempting to be more open and hide her nervousness licking her lips, "Did you have any other questions, sir?"

_Oh, he had quite a few. _Apparently, he had picked a "safe" question. _Was she nervous I was going to pry into the obvious "why can't I sense you" mystery? _Of course he was darn curious what it was about. But if Sandaime-sama didn't already tell him, a Staff member, it meant it wasn't part of his mission or so high level it was actually better not to be "in the loop". Obviously, Hatake knew something, but by her behavior only the Hokage might know the full story. _So why did she answer the last question? Was it because it was related to the test or about her holy book? _Pondering which of the dozen or so questions running through his curious mind, settling on the least intrusive but most likely to be answered, "Just one out of personal curiosity. Your answers, they're not wrong per se… just, well, not usually typical of those who want to become shinobi. Why did you decide to come to the Academy instead of going to one of the Civilian trade schools?"

With a wry smile, she tilted her head. There was a hint of approval and respect in her reply, "It is said, 'To be prepared for war is one of the most effective means for preserving peace.' Despite my answers, I'm not a pacifist. There are times when one must fight to defend the innocent, the helpless and sometimes even oneself. But, I tend to disagree with the world's reasons for fighting and rushing off to war with each other." Shifting her unfocused eyes to the blackboard behind him as a hint of bitterness slipped into her voice, "Power shouldn't be used to bully or control others."

The children's playful voices drifted in through the windows which were cracked open to let in some fresh air. Breaking herself from her dark mood with a soft thoughtful smile, she looked up towards one of the tree branches, "As to why I'm here…" Turning her attention from the sunlight sparkling in the leaves back to the teacher, "I made a promise to a friend and my brother that I'd… that I wish to keep."

Oh sure, he could've asked for more details regarding her promise, but there was plenty of time to allow her to open up. "I see. Thank you." He returned to review the rest of her evaluation. _Her answers read like a weird cross between a monk, a scholar and a chunin. _Raising his eyebrows to the answer to question #8 he mentally added "with a hint of a samurai" to the list. Puzzled, he discretely glanced at the girl's staff leaning on the back corner wall. _But, why and how is Sandaime-sama allowing her to attend the Academy in her condition? _

With a hint of embarrassed appreciativeness, "You're welcome, sir." She picked up her last steamed bun and took a bite and chewed while continuing to fill out page 6 of the translation key for the instructor.

_Never heard anyone say "you're welcome" in a thankful tone of voice before. _Courteously, he nodded back to her. Then finished making a note on Number Ten's incorrect yet entertaining answer that proved she was a child. He was starting to get an inkling as to what Kakashi-sempai might be seeing in her. The language mystery was only the tip of the iceberg. Iruka let the conversation lapse, then waited another few minutes until he was sure she was totally immersed in her writing. He discretely performed a quick replacement jutsu with the clone he had made during the morning break.

After a little while, Instructor-san's song just stopped. She looked up quickly, spotting him still there at his desk. He didn't look up, just continued reading through the papers in his hands. _Did my heart sense just switch off on its own again? That hasn't happened since the hospital. _If Instructor-san wasn't sitting right there, she'd think she was all alone in the classroom. The silence, so rare nowadays was refreshing, so she just shrugged it off. It wasn't like she could do anything about it or control it anyway. _Maybe he's kinda like Nara-kun or something. _Taking the last bite of her steamed bun, she doggedly continued working on the extensive 14 page translation key sheets.

* * *

><p>Before Shepherd discretely exited the storage room by the roof door, he double-checked no one was around before hengeing into Saki. Once outside, he scanned the school yard, finding the 2 children that he was searching for. Ducky was over by the oak in the southeast corner, chatting with a pink-haired girl while Angel-chan was sitting with several boys under the maple tree with the swing. <em>Mmm. Do I bother with Ducky or just go directly to Angel-chan?<em>

Dropping his Essential Oils emergency kit in the bushes on the northwest side of the building, he leapt through the trees and landed in Ducky's oak tree. "Hey there, little ducky." The two surprised little girls looked up towards the voice to find a black-haired genin grinning at them, hanging upside down from legs on a branch to the right.

"That's Ino Yamanaka-dono to you, Saki!" The little blonde girl crossed her arms, huffing in mock disapproval. Saki merely smiled mischievously, "Awww, Ducky, I've missed you too. Who's your new friend?" Shy green eyes peered up at their newest visitor curiously. Ino, staring pointedly at him, waved her right hand dramatically, "Sakura Haruno, meet Saki, 'Mr. Sneaks into my family shop and put fake mice, spiders and cobwebs all over the window display that I had to clean up the next day!' Saki, this is '_my_' friend Sakura."

Sakura looked back and forth between her new friend and the stranger hanging from the tree limb as the two bantered. Her eyes widened in realization, "the prankster?"

"Awww, Ducky, you give the nicest introductions. I'll have to make you the president of my fan club if you keep this up!", the Genin chuckled as Ino gave him a glare, _(that couldn't hide her proud smirk)_, while the shy cherry blossom gazed at him in awe. With an amiable upside down nod of his head, "Nice to meet you, Sakura-chan!" As Ino launched into a friendly rant against his many "injustices" to her personal free time, amusement danced in his eyes while he did a few hand signs, "Tsk, tsk, seems I owe you a little apology gift then, eh Ducky?"

A couple of paper origami flowers floated down to them as he swung himself to sit properly on the branch. One was a plum blossom and the second, landing in Ino's hands, was an orange iris. The young blonde half-heartedly objecting, "Mmfph, whatever it is, I'm not helping you this time!"

'_Methinketh the lady doth protests too much.'_ Nodding patronizingly, "Of course not, Ducky."

Irked by the nickname, "I mean it!", she put her fists on her hips, careful not to crush her newest gift in her left hand during her fervent denial. Stomping her foot to emphasize her point.

Sakura bashfully smiled to the legendary Genin, "Nice to meet you and… thank you."

Saki genuinely smiled back, "You're welcome, Sakura-chan." With a wink to the pink-haired girl, he turned back to Ino teasingly, "Alas, I'm not on a mission, just passing through and saw your lovely faces and just had to say hello. But I have to go play a game of lost and found now. See you flower girls later!" With that, he poofed away, leaving the girls with their origami gifts and Ino burning with curiosity but adamantly denying that she cared at all. Gently holding her precious paper flower. It wasn't until after he was gone that they discovered they were actually scented like their respective flowers.

Saki, internally chuckling at the young Yamanaka's antics, thought back to a meeting with her a year ago, during one of his scouting trips on several locations. She found his tales of his adventures quite entertaining as well. She was one of the few clan children that Saki was friends with. Lending credibility to Saki's supposed age. That and Ino could be quite sweet like taking that shy girl under her wing.

Most clan children, let alone the older members, were quite annoyed with him. His prank clean-up duty sometimes was meted out as punishment for inappropriate childish behavior. But since Ducky was Saki's first fan and the one who inadvertently brought essential oils to his attention, (during a babysitting D rank mission), he figured he owed the young girl a thank you gift He didn't mind, letting her look like the big shot who "helped" the legendary prankster to her new little friend.

With only 21 minutes left for lunch period, he was running out of time. He still had to enlist little Angel-chan's help to find the kit and inspire her to treat Kokoro with the oils before lunch was over. It didn't look like the boys would be leaving her alone anytime soon. He'd have to use the old signal to catch her attention.

* * *

><p>As an owl hooted, only the young Nara noticed the Hyuga's subtle surprised reaction. The Uzumaki predictably remarked on the odd timing of the night bird's call, prompting a light blush from Hinata-chan. Curious to see what might happen if he gave the girl a chance to answer the obvious bird call. Shikamaru asked, "Hey Naruto, does Kokoro still collect leaves?" Naruto leapt up, "Oh yeah, she was wanting some more. That should make her feel better being cooped up all lunch period." So the dutiful energized brother started foraging for leaves first around their tree, then headed towards the fence a few yards outwards.<p>

Hinata was intrigued. _Kokoro-chan collects leaves?_ She got up to 'look' as well. It was painfully obvious that Shikamaru-san was helping her. She wasn't sure why, but politely nodded her thanks. It would be useless to pretend where she wasn't going, so she just walked towards the older Cypress close to the school wall. Being sure to stop and pick up any leaf that looked interesting enough for her new friend.

Shikamaru smirked to himself. _Interesting, she didn't even try to deny it. And practically thanked me for the opening. Definitely need to bring the shoji board tomorrow. Or maybe… _Slightly tilting his head towards where Hinata's "owl" was waiting. Whoever it was stayed well-hidden._ "_Hey, Choji, you mind if we invite them to your place tomorrow?" Lowering his voice, "Keep an eye on Naruto, 'k?" Choji, used to his friend's ways, casually shifted his head to keep their blond friend in view. Merely responded to his earlier question. "Sure, want me to invite her, too? She's nice and likes them too." Many people misjudged his friend's intelligence.

Replying quietly, "Yeah, I'd like to get a chance to play shoji with her. Oh, would it be alright to ask the Aburame, too?" Choji nodded, he saw the exchange in class between the two as well. Invitations from a Royal clan were rarely given, but once they were, they were even more rarely declined for obvious political reasons.

The Naras were considered geniuses, but it was the Akimichi that were considered the diplomatic heavyweights in the village. Masters of creating alliances and subtly cutting ties without burning bridges. Sure, their clans collaborated a lot. But, there was a reason the Akimichi were one of the four royal clans. "Naruto's coming back, what's her status?"

"Troublesome, they seem to be finished talking, but she's going around the building. There's probably ANBU around, but…" The lazy genius decided to allow the energetic boy to do what he would obviously do; to continue his leaf hunting with Hinata. While they stayed in place to keep an eye on the "owl". Once Naruto learned from Choji that Hinata was helping, he went to join her around the side of the building.

Saki watched as the Uzumaki boy, (chased after Angel-chan), with an empty bento box half-filled with leaves. Everything was working out to plan. Momentarily debating whether to say hello to the boys or if enough people had seen Saki. Deciding to risk it and let the bird watchers know their little princess wasn't in any danger from him would be prudent. _Might as well, "a sated Nara curiosity quickly becomes a disinterested Nara."_

Both boys' attentions were drawn upwards as Saki teleported onto a branch, sitting with his back leaning against the trunk and his legs hanging off each side. Hazel eyes appraised them while the older boy folded a green paper. He was a black spiky haired 12-14 year old boy wearing a forest green jacket, brown shirt and navy blue pants. Standard Shinobi sandaled feet resting on close by lower branches. The only thing that was abnormal in the boy's appearance was the headband hanging around his neck denoting his ninja rank, with no vest, probably a Genin. "So _you're_ Angel-chan's new friends, eh?"

Choji asked innocently, "Who are you?"

Putting down the first paper project onto the branch, he reached into his forest green jacket outside chest pocket for another sheet. The boys froze, unsure what was about to happen. "Didn't mean to startle you." Slowly pulled out a light blue square sheet of origami paper to show them, "Sorry, it's a hobby of mine." Nonchalantly, folding his next project, "The name's Saki."

It was always amusing to see children's eyes whenever they recognized the name. The Nara's wheels were spinning, "Why are you here?"

With a good-natured smirk, "Don't worry, I'm not on a 'mission'. I just happened to be in the area. So I thought I'd stop by and see if I could say hi to Angel-chan." Turning his head towards where Hinata and Naruto probably were behind the wall, "See a lot I can't talk about, so it was a pleasant surprise to see she wasn't eating alone." Then finished a couple more folds on the blue paper.

Doing a quick replacement jutsu, the boys found the mysterious finished origami in their laps. Choji blushed upon receiving a blue heart. "Any friend of Angel-chan is a friend of mine. See you around, boys!" After a nod and a wave with their last steamed buns in his hands, Saki leapt through a couple more trees and teleported away once he reached the cottonwood.

Shikamaru picked up his green leaf. A _Maple leaf that smells like Spruce?_ _Was he being obvious on purpose? _Twirling the stem of the paper leaf in his fingers. _An ally, huh. Practically begging us to keep an eye on her. Sheesh, how many more are we suppose to watch over? _Sighing, "Troublesome." His father would, of course, want a full report.

At least Saki had enough class not to give his best friend a stupid whale or elephant. Smiling softly. _That's Choji alright, a "True Blue"._ They got up and he carried their gifts while Choji packed up the lunch remains. And they ambled back to class together. _Guess it's going to be an interesting semester._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> This was one of those eternal "proofing, tweaking and revising" chapter. Feedback is always appreciated, especially any mentions of what made you laugh or smile. Favorites and Follows are encouraging as well. Thank you for reading my humble little story!

Special thanks to my Beta Reader: my mom; our family's Spelling & Grammar Queen! And thanks to my Mom & friends, (aka Sailor Tiger, Rainbow Butterfly, Rixi), for being my sounding boards, listening to my ever evolving story ideas & plotting.


	17. Cunning Coordination

**Chapter 17 – Cunning Coordination**

After Kakashi's morning debriefing, the Hokage dismissed the Jonin with a new empty book and orders to rest and return before picking up the children after school, with a look that promised to answer the medical needs by then. The morning was filled with various meetings, paperwork and other debriefings, including a follow-up with Hato on the Uchiha situation, (which was partially helpful but not as insightful as he had hoped). It was as though the ANBU was purposely being obtuse. Due to the delicate balance of the Uchiha's situation, he let it be for now.

Saki's latest mission results were rather encouraging and helped immensely with that last meeting, proving to the Uchiha ego that their security protocols weren't lacking - but, at the same time, diplomatically illustrating that there were indeed still gaps at the Military Headquarters' security as well as the rest of Konoha's clan compounds and secure buildings - making significant head-road on the "Third party agitator(s)" theory. Even Fugaku-san had to acknowledge the possibility. At first, he immediately cast doubts onto Saki's true mission parameters. But what surprised the Hokage and the Nara clan head was the Jonin's honest concern while he restrained his temper to make a valid point. The Jonin commander looked questioningly to his superior for guidance, did he need to defend or allow the Hokage to answer? How he did so in such a blasé manner had to be a blood limit of the Nara clan.

The Sandaime quickly calculated the risks involved of revealing a portion of the truth to his two highest subordinates. The Jonin Commander, perhaps even trusting the head of Military Police. Deciding it would help to appeal to the latter's sense of responsibility and sense of justice since it was the MP's duties to maintain the law in the village, via as an "elite shinobi who monitors fellow shinobi."

Rewarding Fukagu's self-control and perhaps gaining his trust by showing him exactly what was going on. There wasn't any need to let his eavesdroppers know what he was about to share, though.

Glancing at the clock, "Do either of you have any time conflicts if we go another hour or so?" When both gave their consent, he motioned for one of his Elite Guards, "Please notify my secretary to push back any appointments for the next hour." Then, after dismissing all of his guards and asking if either Jonin wanted more tea, he implemented a small jutsu specifically for the listening devices. It detected and revealed, as well as silenced them and a few new ones that had appeared around the room. The two Jonins were startled to see the bold visible traces of infiltration into the Hokage's office. "I had to readjust their genjustu to something else to entertain their masters' ears so we can discuss things in private."

Out of curiosity, Shikaku asked, "What are they listening to now?"

With a whimsical smile, the Hokage replied, "I hope you won't take offense, Fukagu-san, but I'm allowing them to believe the meeting is escalating in the same way past ones have with a few realistic audio interferences. But, as you perceived, Saki's mission," gesturing to the glowing distracted camouflaged geckos' outlines, "is actually more than it appears."

"To answer your question, technically speaking, Saki is the codename to deal with our _friends'_ interest in our internal affairs. I assigned it to an anonymous untraceable Leaf Shinobi unconnected with any clans or political ties. With three duties, summoned and reporting only to me.

This shinobi's duties include: Testing and reporting on the Village's Security to continually improve and lockdown unknown gaps; Investigate for any internal or external enemies; And lastly, to design, implement and carry out safeguard protocols to protect the children from any future kidnapping attempts. We have made some progress, by eliminating the unknown gaps, but allowing our "uninvited guests" to assume that we are still ignorant of their presence. We have made progress in raising our Village's security protocols while keeping the public's attention on the pranks. But now we need to covertly alert the other Clans to start discerning and controlling their own gaps." Both Jonins nodded their understanding.

Continuing, "As the old adage says, "A house divided falls." Sadly, Fukagu-san, these complicated incidents aren't limited to your Clan. Although the ANBU/Uchiha conflicts are the most visible, there are 2 other high-risk problems. I do have teams scattered investigating different factors, but there is a common theme as well. So far the leads seem to point to create political unrest. At least right now, that seems to be the goal…"

The Uchiha clan leader nodded in understanding. The man's calm voice asked with just a hint of wariness, "I see, from your wording all your agents are undercover?" Of course the unspoken question was, _'Where are they stationed?' _

To defuse the misunderstanding, the Hokage answered candidly, "Yes, but since I only have jurisdiction over my office, ANBU and government departments, etc., my ability to legally investigate different leads are limited." Gesturing towards the two Jonins, "That's where I need both of your help. My suspicion is that the Military Police are being targeted to circumvent that balance of power and disable Konoha's investigative arm. Perhaps the ones behind all this are afraid that your Clan may have the key to track them down? Plus, there has been a longstanding and escalating chasm and subtle systematic alienation within our Clans, Shinobi ranks and the Villagers."

The Jonin Commander listened quietly to the Sandaime's words. Subtle glances to his fellow Clan head showed that he was at least listening as well. Reflecting back upon Council meetings after the Nine Tail's attack and rebuilding Konoha, he saw the subtle way over the years that the Uchiha Clan had been made to feel marginalized or actually outvoted. Some were honest issues, but how many were because of suspicions the Uchiha/MP were "up to something?" The Nara were probably the most easygoing of the clans, so it never really bothered him when the doujutsu clans; "stuffiness" tended to get wearisome for other hot-blooded or more emotional Clan heads. Thinking back, there were an infinite number of instances that about 4-5 other council members actually intentionally instigated those personality conflicts to further their own agendas. Nothing new in politics, but to do so consistently and majority-wise against the Uchiha was another thing. Nodding towards the group, "I'm remembering quite a few of these marginalizations from those last 5-6 years on the Council."

"_Finally! They finally acknowledge we have been wronged! _ Last night it was his son Itachi, who had found and freed him from a high-level genjutsu. Which was what had him irrationally losing his temper whenever certain trigger words were spoken by the Hokage. So far, 8 clan members with sharigans had now been freed from similar programming, with a number of the civilians and shinobi clan members undergoing genjustu checks and treatments as needed. His prime suspect was Saki. He eyed the strategically positioned camouflaged geckos acting as surveillance - exactly the same that were discovered during the clean-up at the MP headquarters after the prank. With the revelation of Saki's true mission, he was obviously obeying his mission to reveal the summoner's spies to the Uchiha while keeping his cover. The annoying prankster was not the mole they feared. "Hn, so how should we proceed?"

With a hint of a smile, the Sandaime answered, "Our _guests_ are unaware their summons are nearly always under an audio/visual genjutsu…" The meeting wrapped up with a quick summary of some of the illusionary meeting information so they could spot clues to ferret out the gecko spy summoner, infiltrators and/or other suspicious rumor leaks, etc.

The MP and Jonin Commander would discreetly inform the clans, covertly gather up an unofficial team to investigate, counteract the security breaches and capture the infiltrator(s). Since there was no need for the Hokage to be involved in Clan _"business" _unless otherwise requested to mediate, he dismissed the two Jonins to allow them to strategize in a more secure location.

The less the Sandaime was involved in the clans' side of the investigation, the more it would validate his actions in respect to the Military Police. Showing he hadn't overstepped his legal authority and trusting the matter to the ever-watchful Uchiha eyes. Partnered with the Nara's calm intelligence, they would no doubt make a good team. Finally allowing him to focus on more important affairs.

Moving onto the Staff's other projects reports, he found Watchman's notes on the hospital funds._ Mmm, he's right, the inventory and supply incongruities should be investigated for any intel security breaches. Perhaps Scribe should check into the hospital's filing system protocols, personnel records and supply vendors as well. _

Around lunchtime he gave Miki the new Hospital orders along with Watchman's suspicions. Scribe delighted in these little paperwork mysteries, and promptly left to follow the latest curious rabbit trail. Of course, flirting with the female nurses and staff members was just a perk for the Chunin. Leaving the Sandaime to his lunch in peace.

While munching away on his lunch, the Hokage decided to check in on Iruka-kun, _(via his Telescope Technique crystal ball),_ to see how his favorite chunin would react to Kakashi's Intel and request for help for Kokoro.

The light had finally been shed on what was going wrong with her treatment plan. It wasn't a conspiracy as he had feared, but plain and simple human error. Exasperated by the conflict of their own unconscious mindset and the layers of secretive protocols to safeguard the child. The lack of chakra was to act as a legitimate secret, but a realistic red herring to lead others away from the true nature of the cover-up: Kokoro's empathic sensing ability.

Oh, he trusted Shepherd to treat the Uzumaki children fairly, but it was always the girl's words or presence that seemed to force people's true natures into the light. Over the last 2 years, he was disappointed with so many of his Academy staff that he had become quite jaded in how Iruka-kun would respond. The frustrating thing was he could never see or hear Kokoro in the Crystal ball. _(Due to the telescope technique's requirement for knowing the subject's chakra pattern - a minor annoyance when the girl had none)._ It made following the one-sided conversation in the classroom between the two enigmatic at best. He'd have to follow-up with Kokoro, to satisfy his curiosity. Which she sometimes wouldn't oblige, out of childish suspicious spite if she suspected something amiss. Sighing, the Sandaime changed his mind. _Perhaps I'd have a better chance of being able to weasel it out of Iruka-kun._

Suddenly, the crystal ball, programmed to follow whoever he was thinking of, went black then changed to reveal a door opening on a roof? _Ah, the academy roof_. Saki emerged. Intrigued, Hiruzen followed Iruka/Saki's chakra pattern to see what the young shinobi was up to, since there were no infiltration missions. Saki hadn't been ordered to make an appearance to anyone, let alone talk with different children.

Missing what the object was that was thrown off the roof. Saki's interaction with the two schoolgirls was cute. And the little Hyuga heiress' conversation with the prankster was enlightening. Apparently there was more history behind that little encounter than Saki ever reported on. Then somehow the two boys had flushed a clue from the prankster. _"See a lot I can't talk about, so it was a pleasant surprise to see she wasn't eating alone."_

Saki reported to him with S level clearance, what would- The only thing he wasn't allowed to divulge, of course, _(the Clans' private affairs, secrets and internal security measures)_. Narrowing his eyes, the crystal ball faded away. To keep the proper balance of powers and honor the different Clans' agreements for the security checks to begin with. For a shinobi, Iruka had an unusually strong sense of "honor" and "fair play." Perhaps he saw it as his penance for invading their privacy or something. It was that very impartiality and his flair for the dramatic that made him the perfect candidate for Saki.

Hiruzen probably still would've chosen him even if he wasn't the Shepherd. Since the other two Staff members were clan members, (although quite trustworthy), it was best that Saki's true identity remained unknown to them. At least, for now. He might need back-up support in the future. But for now it was best to keep his secret hidden in the shadows.

_Why did Saki choose to ask the young _Hyūga_ heiress's help finding his lost package instead of Yamanaka's daughter?_

The ball flickered to life back on Naruto and Saki's "Angel-chan." when they had found what the prankster "had lost" in the bushes. The charmingly childlike stilted conversation revealed the mysterious package to be... _Essential Oils? _Chuckling to himself as he put away the crystal and locked it back up. _Saki-kun, what a sly rascal you are! Well played._

Finishing his lunch while reviewing the various reports from Jiraiya, including the latest development from Kokoro's musician friends. After drafting queries to his other agents to verify the newest Intel and sealing them for the couriers, he stretched and pondered the possible ramifications for his village and their little refugee. Deciding on a course of action, he pulled out the incomplete Hagakure mission document. After revising and adding both Iruka and Saki to it, then tweaking a few things here and there, he gave it one final proofread.

* * *

><p><strong>Mission Codename: Hagakure<br>**Client Name: Kokoro Uzumaki  
>Mission Rank: B Rank<p>

**Mission Directive:** Personal Protection  
><strong>Type: <strong>Religious & Political Sanctuary

**Summary:** The contents of this mission is to be kept on a "need to know" basis. The client is a political and religious refugee who has been granted sanctuary by the Hokage of the Hidden Village of Leaves. Client is possibly a descendant from the Village of Hot Water massacre.

**Duration:** 4-6 years allotted. May be extended, expanded or reduced as needed.

**Notes:** This mission is only to keep her hidden as long as possible, discovery is inevitable. Steps for education and enabling her to defend herself is paramount in the available time we have until her persecutors and/or those who wish to collect the bounty on her abilities have tracked her down.

**Personnel On Duty:** ANBU & Team Tomo

**Additional Services Required:** Medical Treatment & Rehabilitation as needed.  
>Standard Academic &amp; Shinobi Taijutsu Training.<p>

**Education Director:** Iruka Umino  
><strong>Chief Medical Supervisor:<strong> Saki  
><strong>Medical Back up Support:<strong> Nara Clan, Hōshō, Iruka Umino

**Client History & Mission Details:** A young girl of unknown age bearing the aliases of "Kokoro" and "Nightingale", (the latter used as her stage name for her musical performances), was found wounded and near death in the Jofuku Forest by Jonin: Kakashi Hatake. After she had requested aid, Hatake brought the child to Konoha for medical treatment under the _International Convention on the Rights of the Child_.

Kokoro was determined to be Stateless due to her undocumented status, (being a homeless orphan without birth records, family name, and/or birth of origin). After further investigation, it was discovered that she had also been ostracized due to her religious belief as a Kirisutokyou; which includes a verbal oath of loyalty and sole allegiance to the leader(s) of the Kingdom of Heaven, (an unrecognized territory by the international community). The girl is also listed in the Black Market's Top 10 Most Wanted list, making her a prime target for kidnapping.

Upon meeting and learning of her Stateless condition, she was legally adopted into the Uzumaki Clan by the head of the clan, Naruto Uzumaki, as his sister. Kokoro Uzumaki is a clan member with the full rights, privileges, protection and clan duties of the Uzumaki Clan.

As a clan from the former Hidden Village of the "Land of Whirlpool," its members are considered both Subnational Citizens of the "Hidden Village of Leaves" and the "Country of Fire" as well as Supra-national Citizens of their nation of origin via the "Meiyuu Alliance," a mutual agreement between Uzushiogakure and Konohagakure, based upon the "International Convention Relating to the Status of Refugees_**.**_" The Meiyuu Alliance Agreement clearly states _"In times of need or due to natural or manmade disasters, its own refugees may seek, request and receive sanctuary, protection and/or medical treatment in each other's Hidden Villages and their respective countries."_

Resident Aliens who receive aid under the "Meiyuu Alliance" are entitled to receive the legal Right of Abode and an Indefinite Leave to Remain to study and/or seek work during the process of naturalization for citizenship. Underage minors are required to attend Konoha's Shinobi Academy as part of their educational training to fulfill their naturalization application process.

To respect their loyalty to their nation of origin, they will be granted to attend as exchange or transfer students. Once their Academy schooling is completed, they may choose to graduate as a Genin of Village Hidden in the Leaves or pursue advanced studies in other fields of occupations appropriate for their skills, abilities and/or interests.

New Personnel Additions:

**Chunin Umino **will be given full authority over the client's curriculum. With the rights and privileges to alter, add, supplement and/or subtract course(s) content and/or materials to accommodate her special religious and/or physical limitations. To stay in accordance with above stated "Meiyuu Alliance" requirements for underage minors and mission parameters, she has been enrolled in spite of her current recovering physical ailments. An affidavit signed by the Hokage shall be provided to verify said authority to be granted upon request if needed.

The language issue has been duly noted. Umino may request upon any and/or all the members of Team Tomo to facilitate and give any translation assistance on the girl's written assignments, tests, etc.

**Saki** may be relied upon by Team Tomo to provide backup surveillance and correspondence support. Due to recent medical discoveries, Saki is now assigned as Kokoro Uzumaki's Chief Medical Supervisor. His skills and extensive knowledge in alternative healing arts will fill in the gap due to previous miscommunications and misinformation between different caregivers He will be made aware of her unique condition and physical limitations. The Hokage will personally facilitate proper introductions to the children and Team Tomo.

* * *

><p>With a satisfied nod, the Sandaime signed and stamped the mission document with his official stamp. Creating four copies, one for each team member via a simple paper copy jutsu. After sealing and tying them, he pocketed them away into his robe for later. With just enough time to compare notes between Watchman's &amp; Scribe's village scouting trip reports and Jiraiya's Intel debriefings before joining the Mission Room when Iruka-kun got out of school. With a small smirk on his face, he was going to enjoy observing Iruka's reaction to the codename "Hagakure" and its details. That and reading the dream report.<p>

Pakkun's report which was received 3 days ago, (while his summoner was still in transit back to Konoha), necessitated immediate action of sending Gai and Anko in the first wave of recon missions. Jiraiya's latest Intel batch included a couple of reports with clues indicating that the Jashinites might be behind the international slavery ring. And possibly responsible for the kidnappings here and in the other Shinobi nations. In the last few days, several other recon teams had been strategically staggered out and sent to investigate the other points in this same report. According to additional evidence unearthed by the Toad Sannin and Konoha's spy network, the sinister cult could also be the designers and instigators behind the conspiracy Iruka-kun's team inadvertently curtailed.

All they knew previously was the Hot Spring massacre Missing Nin joined the little known cult, Jashin. Was Nightingale's old rival, the Siren, really connected to the Jashin? Which begged to question with the scope of the Jashin's seemingly limitless resources and energies, why were they so neurotically focused on finding the girl?

At first glance it would appear to be religious zealotry that compelled them on this manhunt for one little Kirisutokyou. Were they the ones behind some of the bounties? Merely greedily seeking to capitalize on her abilities to their own ends? Or was it tied to Kokoro's convenient rescue of his spy master, (and the other potential victims with him), that his student mentioned in his report? He was unaware that there was such an infamous song duel story still lingering out there about her. He now regretted inspiring Anko's Bar Prank / Kokoro's Concert, as entertaining as it was. Fortunately, it hadn't seemed to reach the rumors mills out there yet. He'd have to talk with Kokoro about reducing her singing in public for the near future.

He made a note to himself to have Miki fetch Jiraiya's old mission record. Maybe his erstwhile Sannin was right. Allow Kakashi to follow up on the current status of those other victims and see what they remembered from the incident and Kokoro. _Kakashi might be able to get her perspective if she's willing to tell him. _It's not like a little girl, (who just happened to be in the right place at the wrong time), would know anything about the Jashin cult. But, if they were lucky, she might have seen or heard a few clues that would help in their investigation.

His student was practically gloating to him in his report of teasing Kakashi with tidbits and little clues here and there about Kokoro's past. He shook his head in amusement at his student's insightfulness and discretion.

Shinobi, especially geniuses, were drawn to mysteries and puzzles like moths to the flame. And, that little innocuous girl was just as enigmatic as the Toad Sage's favorite masked Elite Courier. It seemed as long as they stayed away from her sensing ability, Kokoro didn't seem to mind their antics. So he turned a blind eye to Anko and Kakashi playing detective. Thankfully, Gai was kind enough to give him private updates on the "investigations in progress". The green suit episode from last year was quite entertaining.

His eyes surveyed the couple dozen geckos scattered strategically about his office. The full ramifications of the size and power of this incognito organization was not pleasant to speculate upon. If this was mild information gathering and possibly long-term sabotage, he didn't want to find out what would happen to his village if it was discovered that the infamous Kokoro had been hiding in Konoha before they were ready.

As the old saying went, _"A sly rabbit has three openings to its den." _ Conveniently, Naruto unknowingly provided Hiruzen two political coups when he decided to "adopt" her. Naturally it was impossible for a child to adopt another child legally. Apparently, the majority of clans in Uzushiogakure had similar sympathies as their ill-fated Hot Spring compatriots for their Kirisutokyou neighbors. In his research he found a little-known clause in Whirlpool's legal system with a simplified Bilateral Pact that was designed specifically to give the believers and/or their children sanctuary during religious persecutions. He suspected the Land of Hot Water probably had something similar, but their laws had since changed after the massacre. Sending shinobi to try and find lost records of long dead clans was too frivolous a curiosity to waste on a mission.

Safely securing away his files and double-checking his pockets for the four mission scrolls, he stood up to look out the windows. Stretching while shifting the written word shuffle genjutsu to an audio genjutsu. With slightly high pitched random length hums that would intermittingly click off to create a false sense of relief before starting up again. Making the enemy's surveillance as subtly yet realistically annoying as possible. Gazing out over the village for a few minutes in thoughtful contemplation. The window pane reflected back a fleeting mischievous smirk before he turned away on his way to the Mission Room. _It's good to be the Hokage._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Special thanks to my Beta Reader: my mom; our family's Spelling & Grammar Queen.

Name Meaning

**Hato** - Dove

Word Translations

**Meiyuu** - Sworn Friend / Ally

**Hagakure **-Hiding in the Leaves: This is also used as a semi-idiom to mean, _"doing good deeds without calling attention to oneself"._

If anyone has any word questions, feel free to pm me or leave a review. Notes about what you enjoyed about the story so far are greatly appreciated.


End file.
